Playing for Keeps
by yupemili
Summary: Damon nunca creyo ser derribado por su sexy y timida vecina en el patio de su casa, convertida en una version de Rambo... El un dolor en trasero... Ella una tímida y sexy chica que se meterá bajo su piel. Podra Damon solo seguir el camino de la amistad o lograra entrar en el corazon de Bella
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! murmuró Bella con incredulidad mientras observaba a sus tulipanes color rosa, blanco y amarillo ser arrancados brutalmente de la tierra. Se alejó del escritorio de la computadora y salió enfurecida hacia la puerta principal. Ella iba a matarlo, esta vez no había duda de ello.

Después de 3 largos años de tonterías juveniles él por fin había llegado demasiado lejos. Su compañera de habitación no había sido siquiera capaz de molestarla tanto, incluso cuando pasó por su período de seis meses sin bañarse o usar desodorante para "salvar el planeta" .

Hace 3 años había estado orgullosa de comprar su primera casa a la madura edad de 21 años. Había trabajado fuertemente para comprar su casa de ensueño, un rancho de un nivel con dos recámaras. La experiencia de ser propietaria de su casa era mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Pasó incontables horas eligiendo la combinación perfecta de colores para

cada habitación, limpiando, organizando y asistiendo a cada venta de garaje en un

radio de 48 kilómetros, tratando de transformar la madera y el yeso en un

verdadero hogar. Nada de ese trabajo podría incluso comenzar a compararse con

las incontables horas que pasó con su césped y jardín. Con innumerables ampollas,

cortes, picaduras de abeja y dolores de espalda, ella convirtió su aburrido patio en

un paraíso.

Su alegría duró cuatro meses. Fue entonces cuando él se mudó a la casa de al lado. Al principio estaba emocionada de tener un vecino, uno que no era anciano y bueno, malhumorado. Todo su placer terminó en el momento en que conoció a Damon Salvatore

Durante los primeros diez minutos de su llegada se había apoyado en su

buzón de correo, derramado envolturas de comida rápida desde su auto en la

propiedad de ella, la cual rápidamente se desplazó sobre su inmaculado césped y

orinó en el viejo y grande árbol de roble en su jardín delantero con una tímida

sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros en su horrorizada dirección.

El hombre era un bárbaro.

Por los siguientes 3 años, él volvió su pintoresca vida una pesadilla. No estaba segura de cómo una persona lograba tomar tanto control sobre su felicidad, pero él lo hizo. Con los años ella trató con municiones de paintball decorando la ropa colgada en su tendedero y al lado de su casa, música fuerte, fiestas, dos veces encontró gente desnuda tratando de trepar la cerca para bañarse desnudos en su piscina, borrachos jugando baloncesto a las tres de la mañana, mujeres lanzando ataques histéricos en su césped delantero y a veces en el de ella cuando el idiota se negaba a salir y tratar con ellas.

Lo que lo hacía peor era que ambos trabajaban en la misma escuela

secundaria privada, en el mismo departamento, en aulas y plazas de aparcamiento

contiguas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él convirtiera su trabajo y casa de

ensueño en una pesadilla. En el trabajo tenía que tratar con sus constantes

de cosas de su espacio como papel, lápices, libros y hasta su escritorio una vez.

Él parecía creer que era el hombre más encantador en la tierra y no tenía

ningún problema en utilizarlo para salirse con la suya, dejándola a ella con trabajo

adicional y responsabilidades mientras que él llegaba a ser el despreocupado

maestro. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tendría que aguantarse

eso en el trabajo. No había forma de que a su edad de 24 años pudiera conseguir un trabajo

mejor. Había tenido suerte al aterrizar en este. Así que la única opción que le

quedaba era mudarse.

Después del primer año trató de vender su casa, sin éxito. Cada vez que un

posible comprador estaba alrededor él los espantaba sólo por ser Damon. Abandonó

la idea de vender su casa durante los siguientes dos años y la retomó de nuevo el

año pasado, cuando él agarro un palo de golf y le disparó a tres de sus ventanas.

Después de que logró ahuyentar a quince posibles compradores por salir a recoger

el correo en sus calzoncillos, o con un ataque particularmente memorable de rabia

cuando lanzó su computadora por la ventana acompañado de un fuerte estruendo,

y por supuesto, el cuidado o la falta del mismo de su propiedad.

Su césped estaba cubierto de garranchuelo y malas hierbas. Él sólo le pagaba al chico del barrio por cortarlo una vez al mes. El resto del tiempo era el hábitat elegido por las pequeñas criaturas del bosque. La casa necesitaba un serio trabajo de pintura, o al menos una limpieza por todas las virutas de pintura que habían caído al suelo durante los años.

Si él personalmente no asustaba a alguien al salir, su casa hacia el trabajo. Ella renunció a su sueño de mudarse cinco meses atrás y se conformó orando porque él se mudara pronto, muy pronto.

Ahora él iba tras sus bebés. Esto no sucedería. Ya era suficiente. En los últimos cinco años se había mordido la lengua, con demasiado miedo para quejarse. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando era una niña.

Siempre fue la tímida y tranquila chica con su nariz enterrada en un libro, esperando que nadie la notara. No era tanto que no fuera una persona muy social, lo era. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era una enorme gallina. Cuando los otros niños la acosaban o zarandeaban, ella se encogía, incapaz de lidiar con la confrontación. Esa mala costumbre la siguió hasta la edad adulta.

Se hacía peor con los apuestos hombres como Damon. Su cabello de ébano, ojos azules océano y una cincelada belleza que la ponía nerviosa. Simplemente no era buena tratando con las personas. Echaba un buen vistazo a un chico que estaba siendo particularmente idiota y ella se convertía en una idiota lloriqueante. Las personas agresivas apestan y realmente apesta que ella nunca aprendiera a lidiar con ellos.

Cuando atrapó a su compañera de cuarto robando sus papeles, comida y dinero . ¿Qué hizo? Evitó su habitación hasta después de las dos de la mañana, cuando sabía que Rebecca estaría dormida y luego salió rápidamente de allí antes de que ella se despertara por la mañana. Lo mismo podría decirse cuando los pocos novios que se las arregló para tener en los últimos años se aprovechaban de ella.

En vez de echarlos a la acera como debería haber hecho, se retrajo en sí misma, sabiendo que eventualmente se aburrirían y seguirían adelante. Sí, era una gallina. Esa era la única razón por la qué Damon Salvatore había llegado tan lejos con su comportamiento durante los últimos cinco años. Ya no más. Las flores eran el colmo. Su abuela le había dado los bulbos de su propio jardín cuando compró la casa y ella las amaba.

Divisó la manguera enrollada y tomó una decisión fácil. Esto terminaba aquí y ahora. Los días de ser la pusilánime más grande del mundo habían terminado.

-"¡Qué demonios!"

Damon saltó a sus pies cuando un torrente de agua helada lo golpeó.

No sabía lo que esperaba ver, pero ciertamente no era a su tímida vecina y compañera de trabajo apuntándole con su muy larga manguera. Claramente había perdido su maldita razón.

-"Aléjate de mis tulipanes"… le ordenó con un tono de autoridad.

Él realmente no pudo evitar sonreírle. Se veía muy linda allí de pie con su largo cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo torcida, los ojos cafés verdosos llenos

de fuego y por supuesto su remera negra bastante apretada con la palabra "Nerd" escrita a través de su pecho de un tamaño muy decente que hacía su look más bien caliente. Sus ojos se posaron en los un pequeños, pero lindos shorts que revelaban unas largas pero muy bonitas y curveadas piernas bronceadas, muy lindas por cierto.

Por supuesto sabía que su silenciosa vecina era impresionante. Fue lo primero que notó en ella el día que se mudó. Lo segundo fue que era una mujer muy tímida, muy nerviosa, y que se asustaba fácilmente. Todavía se avergonzaba al pensar de nuevo en ese día. Después de cinco horas en la carretera y tres gigantes bebidas estaba necesitando desesperadamente un baño. Lamentablemente la agente inmobiliaria no había dejado las llaves donde dijo que lo haría y él tuvo que tomar una decisión en una fracción de segundo, orinarse en sus pantalones o regar el árbol. Al final el árbol consiguió una saludable cantidad de soda reciclada.

Ella ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse o disculparse. Su rostro enrojeció antes de que prácticamente corriera a su casa. A partir de entonces lo evitó a toda costa. Si él saludaba con la mano o decía "Hola" ella murmuraría algo o lo ignoraría. Si él o uno de sus estúpidos amigos rompía algo en su propiedad, ella no decía una palabra. Si fuera un idiota podría haberse salido fácilmente de eso sin pagar por todas las ventanas rotas o las sábanas manchas de paintball, pero él no era un imbécil tan grande. Aprendió que ella nunca hablaría por sí misma, así que tan pronto como las cosas se salían de control hacía una llamada y reemplazaba todo lo que él había jodido. Simplemente lo haría sentir como un idiota aún más grande el tomar ventaja de la situación.

Siempre le molestó que ella nunca hablara. No podía recordar cuándo le había desagrado a alguien tan rápida e intensamente antes en su vida. No importaba lo que él hiciera, ella no se molestaba en hablar con él. Demonios, él se habría pateado el culo hace años, o al menos llamado a los policías, como el resto de vecinos hacían o presentado una queja con el director, como muchos de sus otros compañeros de trabajo lo habían hecho. Infiernos, ella ni siquiera firmaba ninguna de esas numerosas peticiones que al resto del barrio le gustaba darle cada pocos meses. Él revisaba todas y cada una de ellas.

No era como si estuviera siendo deliberadamente un imbécil. Simplemente era algo que venía naturalmente a él. Todos lo entendían y aceptaban.

Probablemente porque a pesar de que era un idiota, era un idiota simpático... la mayoría del tiempo.

Tan feliz como estaba de qué ella finalmente saliera de su trono a hablar con él, también estaba enojado por ser empapado hasta los huesos en su camisa y bermudas color caqui preferidas en un clima de veintiún grados. Al parecer, no se movió lo suficientemente rápido porque ella lo roció de nuevo.

-"¿Estás malditamente loca?"… demandó.

Ella hizo un gesto con la manguera para que él diera un paso atrás.

-"Aléjate de mi jardín... ahora".

-"¿Tu jardín? preguntó él con incredulidad".

-"¡Sí, mi jardín!... Otro cortó chorro… ¡Planté estas flores hace cinco años, antes de que te mudaras!"

Damon se pasó frustrado los dedos por su desordenado cabello.

-"¡Entonces debiste haber comprobado las malditas líneas de propiedad antes de que perdieras tu tiempo!" espetó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia él.

-"¡El jardín es de mi propiedad!"

-"No lo creo, cariño. Ve y revisa tu escritura, si no me crees. Este jardín está cien por ciento en mi propiedad"… dijo con dureza.

Señaló los sesenta y un centímetros de espacio que separaban sus casas, donde el jardín continuaba hasta que llegaba a la gran valla de madera que comenzaba en la esquina de su casa y seguía hacia la parte de atrás, separando sus patios traseros.

-"Tienes trece centímetros de la pared de tu casa hacia fuera. ¡Tu propiedad termina 5 centímetros antes de mi jardín! Esa es la razón por la que esa pequeña y estúpida

valla de madera blanca comienza desde tu casa, en lugar de en el otro lado del

jardín."

Vio como ella observaba el pequeño espacio que separaba sus casas. Quien sea que construyó sus casas era un verdadero imbécil. Los dos dormitorios principales se construyeron a menos de sesenta y un centímetros. Sin embargo, había más de nueve metros de espacio entre cada casa y las casas de los otros vecinos. No había ninguna privacidad por la forma en que fueron diseñadas las casas idénticas. Él no tenía más remedio que colocar su cama directamente en la ventana y por lo que podía ver ella tampoco. Tomar el dormitorio más pequeño estaba fuera de cuestión. Su cama nunca cabría en él.

Se sentía extraño durmiendo a menos de sesenta y un centímetros de distancia de una mujer que lo consideraba peor que la basura. Durante el verano, ambos se negaron a abrir sus ventanas hasta el calor se hizo opresivo, dejándolos sin otra elección. Olvídate de llevar a una mujer a su dormitorio. Nunca había sido dado a las demostraciones de afecto en publico y mucho menos a tener sexo en público, y tener relaciones sexuales en su habitación definitivamente se sentiría como una actuación pública.

No importaba cuántas veces intentara recordarse que se encontraban en casas separadas y separados por algo más que un estúpido y pequeño jardín de flores, él no se atrevía a llevar a una mujer a su cama. No es que lo hiciera normalmente. Él nunca invitaba a una mujer a su casa. Esa era una de sus reglas en el top diez de citas. La única ocasión en que venían a su casa era para quejarse cuando él seguía adelante y eso lo hacían desde el exterior .

Nunca en toda su vida adulta había compartido una cama con una mujer.

Era demasiada intimidad y enviaba el mensaje equivocado. Las pocas veces que él cometió el error de relajarse en la cama de una mujer después de un rapidito, resultó ser un grave error. Querían mimos y siempre hacían preguntas que lo hacían encogerse, ¿Qué estás pensando?, ¿Me amas?, ¿A dónde crees que va esto?, ¿Por qué sigues llamándome por el nombre de mi hermana? , o su favorito personal, ¿Me pregunto cómo se verán nuestros bebés? . No, el sexo era mejor tenerlo en la casa de una mujer, en un cuarto de hotel, o mejor aún en el asiento trasero de un auto.

Gracias a Dios su vecina parecía compartir la misma actitud. Odiaba la idea de despertar con los sonidos de otro hombre gruñendo y gimiendo. Con su suerte se podrían filtrar los sonidos en su sueño y él terminaría teniendo un sueño gay.

Afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió, de lo contrario, él estaría durmiendo en su sofá.

No era como si su hermosa vecina estuviera sin atención masculina. Había visto varios perdedores olfateando a su alrededor en los últimos 3 años. Ella estaba fácilmente fuera de su liga, por lo menos físicamente. Personalidad sabia, bien incluso desde lejos él podía decir que todos eran imbéciles. Él no era un príncipe, en ninguna forma, pero se encontró dispuesto a derribar de un golpe a algunos de ellos en los últimos años por la forma en que la trataban. Ellos nunca la golpearon, de lo contrario habría matado a los hijos de puta. Él no estaba a favor de golpear a una mujer, sin importa qué. A veces sentía como si la estuvieran usando, o no la trataban correctamente. No sabía por qué le importaba, sólo lo hacía.

Bella miró la cerca y entonces la longitud restante del jardín. Suspiró profundamente.

-"Bien. Si cometí un error, lo siento. Reemplacé el último jardín con los tulipanes".

Él asintió con alivio, alegre de que estuviera resuelto. Las malditas flores se largarían y no en un momento demasiado pronto. No podía pasar otra noche como la noche anterior. Además se le estaba acabando la maicena.

-"Simplemente voy a mover las flores a mis trece centímetros de espacio"…anunció ella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con ese anuncio.

-"¡El infierno que lo harás!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron con total incredulidad cuando Damon se lanzó de nuevo sobre las plantas, destrozándolas como un hombre poseído.

-"¡Detente!"… gritó. Él la ignoró y continuó extrayendo los tulipanes del suelo, asegurándose de que los malditos bulbos vinieran con ellos. Los lanzó lejos en su propiedad así ella no podía poner sus manos sobre ellos para volver a plantarlos.

Ella apretó la boquilla, enviando una ráfaga completa de agua fría sobre él.

Aun así, continuó rompiendo su jardín.

-"¡Para! ¡Por favor, detente!"… exclamó. Él sólo desaceleró cuando llegó al

estrecho espacio entre sus casas.

Damon tuvo que mover sus hombros para poder entrar en el apretado espacio. Afortunadamente ella renunció a seguir mojándolo. Podría ser abril, pero estaban en Mistic Falls y eso significaba un radiante sol con una brisa fría. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente cuando se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar un puñado de tulipanes. De repente algo lo sujetó alrededor de sus tobillos.

-"¿Qué demonios omph!"… Él fue sacado de balance, aterrizando primero de cara en el espeso lodo que ella había creado con su pequeña crisis de agua.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, ella se arrastró sobre su espalda hasta llegar a

esas malditas flores.

Bella utilizó su pequeño marco como ventaja. Después rápidamente trepó sobre Damon y comenzó a desenterrar tantos tulipanes con sus manos como le fue posible apoyándolos suavemente, pero rápidamente, contra el lado de su casa.

-"¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"… exigió mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para

agarrar sus manos.

-"¡Suéltame!"… le espetó ella, cavando más rápido.

-"¡Lo haría, si no estuvieras en mi maldita propiedad!"

Ella echó hacia atrás un codo para moverlo. Maldiciendo en voz baja Damon se presionó aún más hasta que el cuerpo de ella estaba acurrucado firmemente debajo del suyo. Ella se congeló inmediatamente debajo de él. Tomando ventaja de su sorprendida reacción, él agarró tantas flores como pudo.

-"¡Dije que te quites, no que me aplastes!"… aclaró ella. Era lo único que

podía hacer para controlar su respiración. Iba a hiperventilar y a desmayarse. No

había duda sobre ello. ¡Un hombre grande y musculoso estaba encima de ella!

Sus sentidos entraron en sobrecarga mientras trataba de enfocar. Pero todo

en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de su fuerte y duro estómago siendo

presionado contra su espalda. De repente un escalofrío se disparó a través de su

cuerpo, y nada tenía que ver con el agua que se filtraba a través de su ropa.

Entonces la realización fue captada. ¡Un hombre muy grande estaba encima de ella!

-"Más te vale que eso no sea lo que creo que es"… silbó ella entre los

apretados dientes.

"No lo es"... Lo era… "No te adules a ti misma, amor"... Le espetó, tratando

de no gemir o frotarse contra ella. Estaba un poco sorprendido. No es que nunca

tuviera un problema para que se levantara. No lo tenía. Por supuesto que en estos

días su interés en el sexo había decaído un poco. Infiernos, no podía recordar la

última vez que tuvo sexo, lo que en sí mismo era patético.

Él hizo un intento a medias para retirar más flores. Eso pareció distraerla lo suficiente como para que su pequeño y coqueto culo se acurrucara contra su regazo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras frotaba su cara contra el cuello de ella e inhalaba lentamente. Ella no pareció darse cuenta así que lo hizo otra vez. Él juraría por su vida que ella olía a fresas y crema. Era condenadamente tentadora.

Ella gimió con irritación.

-"No sé cuál es tu problema. Cometí un error al plantarlas en tu propiedad.

Sólo déjame moverlas unos pocos centímetros y todo se resolverá".

Eso lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

-"¡No!"… Él llegó junto a ella y comenzó a arrancar las flores. Ella maldijo en

voz baja mientras se arrastraba por debajo de él para salvar las flores que pudiera.

Él simplemente la siguió, asumiendo la misma posición cada vez y frustrándola

completamente.

-"¡Estás siendo un idiota! ¡Sólo quiero mis bulbos!"… dijo, tratando de no

llorar. Se trataba de los bulbos de su abuela. Su abuelo los había comprado para

ella después de la guerra para festejar el éxito de su primer negocio.

-"¡No, no vas a plantarlos aquí! ¡No pueden quedarse!"… dijo, cavando más rápido.

-"¿Por qué?"… exigió ella, cada vez más y más cerca de llorar de

frustración. -"¡No te entiendo! No haces nada con tu propiedad en absoluto. ¿Por

qué te importa si hay una cama de flores aquí o unos centímetros más allá? ¡No te

están lastimando!"

-"¡Al infierno que no!"… espetó, pensando en todos los puntos en su

espalda y cuello que aún latían.

Ella se mofó.

-"Son sólo flores. ¿Qué podrían hacer para irritarte a este nivel?"… Ella oyó un zumbido pasar junto a su oído y distraídamente agitó una mano.

-"¡Abejas!"… dijo él, tratando de retroceder, pero no podía. Su gran cuerpo

estaba atrapado entre sus casas.

-"Sí, es una abeja" dijo ella lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un

niño.

Él gimió mientras intentaba girar su enorme cuerpo para liberarse. Cuando eso no funcionó, intentó empujar hacia atrás. Su brazo serpenteó alrededor de su

cintura, tratando de tirar de ella junto con él.

-"¡Es un jodido nido y nosotros simplemente lo perturbamos!" gritó.

Los ojos de Bella salieron disparados hacia adelante y luego se ampliaron.

Efectivamente, sesenta centímetros frente a ella el final de lo que parecía ser un

muy grande nido en la tierra estaba ahora sobresaliendo de la tierra gracias a las

flores que ellos arrancaron. Avispones amarillos comenzaron a pulular por encima

del nido. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que descendieran sobre ellos.

-"¡Muévete!"

-"¡No puedo!"

Bella apretó los dientes mientras se estrellaba de nuevo lo más fuerte que pudo contra él. Él gimió bajo en su oído, pero no dejó de intentar retroceder. Ella se movió hacia adelante y golpeó de nuevo, y otra vez. Cada vez fue recibida con un gemido y ganaba unos pocos centímetros.

-"¡Una vez más!" rechinó él.

Ella se movió hacia adelante y esta vez cuando golpeó de nuevo, empujó

uno de los hombros de él, haciéndolo desplazar. Damon utilizó el impulso para tirar

de ellos y retroceder varios centímetros. Mantuvo su brazo serpenteando alrededor

de la cintura de ella mientras se arrastraban lejos del nido.

-"¡Están pululando!" exclamó Bella.

-"¡Mierda!"… Damon miró frenéticamente alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro.

-"¡Mi casa!"… dijo ella, gesticulando violentamente hacia su puerta.

-"Buena idea"… dijo mientras corría hacia la casa, arrastrándola. El zumbido se volvió más y más fuerte mientras el enjambre comenzaba a girar a su alrededor.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta principal él la abrió, aliviado de que ella la hubiera

dejado sin seguro, y corrieron al interior, cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de

ellos.

-"¡Abejas!"… gritó Bella, señalando las que los habían seguido al interior.

Rápidamente él la soltó y agarró dos revistas de una pequeña pila sobre una mesa de café y le lanzó una a ella. Sin decir una palabra enrollaron las revistas y empezaron a atacar a la docena o algo así de abejas que lograron seguirlos dentro.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que la última abeja fue aplastada.

-"Cinco noches… seguidas… de picaduras"… soltó Damon mientras intentaba

recobrar el aliento.

-"¿Sabías que había avispones y aun así arrancaste las flores?"… preguntó

ella con incredulidad. Su abuela le había enseñado bien. Un nido en la tierra no era

algo con lo que meterse. Podrían ser tan pequeñas como una pila o una moneda

de un centavo o de varios metros de largo.

Damon hizo un gesto en dirección a su casa.

-"Intentaba matarlos".

Ella sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad. ¿Él sabía que había un nido y no le había dicho?

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un nido? Sabes que trabajo en el jardín"… dijo, esforzándose por mantener su tono uniforme. –"¡Podría haberlos matado!"

-"¡Lo hice!"

-"¡No, no lo hiciste!"

Él levanto las manos.

-"¡He estado intentando decírtelo por las últimas semanas, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ti, salías corriendo!"

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró rápidamente y parpadeó. Sí, eso realmente sonaba como algo que ella haría en cuanto a lo que él se refería.

-"Oh dijo finalmente".

-"Sí, oh"… espetó él. Se asomó por la ventana y gimió. –"Todavía están pululando".

Bella suspiró.

-"Van a ser un problema durante unas horas. Tenemos que llamar a un exterminador".

El pobre hombre se estaba congelando. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos y no

parecía que fuera a ser capaz de ir a su casa en cualquier momento pronto para

cambiarse. Normalmente se hubiera desvestido hasta quedar en calzoncillos, pero

su vecina ya era muy asustadiza a su alrededor. No quería darle a la pobrecita una

apoplejía. Bajó la mirada al muy limpio y obviamente bien cuidado piso de madera

y se estremeció.

-"Mierda, tal vez debería salir por la parte de atrás y secarme"… dijo

mientras levantaba los ojos para ver la cocina contigua. Sus cejas se alzaron

mientras veía las ventanas oscurecerse.

-"No creo que vaya a ser posible por un tiempo"… dijo Bella suavemente

mientras frotaba su frente. -"Por qué no tomas una ducha y voy a ver si puedo

encontrar algo que puedas ponerte. Mientras estás tomando la ducha voy a llamar

a un exterminador".

-"Si estás segura"… dijo, con la esperanza de que ella no cambiara de

opinión. Se le estaban congelando las pelotas. Joder, en este punto apretaría su

culo en un vestido para calentarse.

Ella asintió distraídamente mientras observaba el enjambre de abejas alrededor de su patio trasero.

-"Sí, déjame te muestro dónde está el baño".

Diez minutos después los temblores finalmente se detuvieron y él realmente

estaba disfrutando de su ducha. Nunca en su vida el agua caliente se había sentido

tan bien. Esta era sin duda la mejor ducha. No dolía que su tímida vecina

compartiera su pequeño aprecio por las cosas más simples en la vida como una

barra normal de jabón y nada de esa costosa mierda excesivamente perfumada

que nunca enjabonaba correctamente y siempre sacaban erupciones en su piel.

Tampoco hacía daño que el baño pareciera un cuarto de baño y no estuviera

cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de encaje y maquillaje. Se trataba de un baño, uno

que un hombre podría utilizar cómodamente sin tener que preocuparse por su

masculinidad.

Él justo estaba poniéndose la camiseta que ella le había dejado cuando

escuchó su grito: -"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!"

Damon estaba fuera del cuarto de baño en menos de un segundo, corriendo

hacia ella listo para matar a cualquier bastardo que estuviera tratando de

lastimarla. Se acercó, patinando hasta detenerse frente a ella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente cuando dijo: -"Dios, te amo".

Sus cejas casi se dispararon a través del nacimiento del cabello mientras su

corazón latía con fuerza. Mierda, esto era peor de lo que pensaba. Ella no lo había

estado evitando todos estos años porque fuera tímida. No, estaba perdidamente

enamorada de él. Mierda. Esto era raro, sobre todo porque él estaba atascado aquí

hasta que un exterminador pudiera venir. Ahora él esperaba que fuera pronto.

Muy pronto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo siendo

despachado con un gesto impaciente por una cuchara de madera cubierta de

masa. Él retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, con miedo de conseguir masa sobre él,

preguntándose cuál era el problema con la mujer profesando su amor por él un

instante y espantándolo al siguiente.

-"Nunca te atravieses entre el hombre que amo y yo"… le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Damon siguió su mirada y se rió entre dientes.

-"¿Derek Jeter?"

Ella frunció el ceño como si cuestionar su amor por el hombre fuera estúpido.

-"Por supuesto".

No pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se había perdido esto? Ella tenía

un televisor enorme. Más grande incluso que el suyo y eso era realmente mucho

desde que su televisión era la única cosa en la que derrochaba dinero.

-"Esta es una TV muy grande para una mujer tan pequeña" dijo él en

broma.

-"Bueno, ¿cómo se supone voy a ver mis juegos y sentirme como si estuviera allí?" respondió ella –" Además, de esta forma puedo ver mejor a mi futuro esposo".

-"¿Él lo sabe?"… preguntó, mirándola de nuevo.

Ella frunció su adorable rostro.

-"Todavía no, pero puedo esperar"… dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que su

rostro pasara de absolutamente adorable y dulce a desgarradoramente hermoso

en menos de diez segundos.

Maldición.

Él movió sus pies torpemente por un momento mientras ella observaba el juego con gran atención.

-"¿Eres un fan de los Medias Rojas?"… preguntó ella de repente.

-"¡Infiernos no!"… dijo, insultado por la pregunta. Él podía vivir en el

territorio de los Medias Rojas, pero eso no significa que fuera un bastardo traidor.

Los Yankees fueron su primer amor y serían el último.

Ella suspiró con evidente alivio.

Gracias a Dios. Le envió al juego una última mirada de deseo antes de

regresar a su mostrador en la cocina donde él notó con una sonrisa que ella tenía

una pequeña pantalla plana con el juego. Esta mujer realmente amaba a sus

Yankees, o por lo menos uno en particular.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con esta mujer y Derek Jeter?

Se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de la casa. Las malditas abejas

todavía cubrían todas las ventanas, pero su atención estaba en otra parte. Las

paredes estaban cubiertas con objetos de los Yankees. No estaba muy sorprendido

cuando vio una foto firmada de Derek Jeter encima de la televisión.

-"Parece que estamos atrapados aquí adentro hasta que oscurezca"… dijo

ella, tirando de su atención de nuevo hacia la cocina. El exterminador dijo que

tendría que esperar hasta que el nido se calmara. –" Eso ocurrirá cuando el sol se

esconda. Él vendrá, los rociará y quitará la colmena si puede".

Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello húmedo y suspiró.

-"Supongo que estás atascada conmigo por un rato".

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Está bien. Hay un buen juego de modo que debería ayudar a pasar el tiempo".

Cierto estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Estoy haciendo pizza casera. Espero que no te importe. Planeaba pedir pizza hoy para el juego, pero con las abeja"… arrastró las palabras, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No, eso suena genial. Lamento que me estoy entrometiendo"… dijo él,

sintiéndose como un idiota. Esta mujer pasó los últimos 3 años evitándolo y

ahora él se veía obligado a estar con ella por la madre naturaleza.

-"No es problema"… dijo y él tuvo la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. A

ella nunca le había gustado estar cerca de él antes. Cada vez que estaba demasiado

cerca en el trabajo o se sentaba a su lado, ella encontraba una excusa para

moverse. Ahora se veía obligada a tenerlo en su casa. Esto no podía hacerla muy

feliz. Sus ojos se desviaron lejos del televisor cuando ella suspiró pensativa.

Nuevamente su atención estaba en otro lugar en este momento.

-"¿Cerveza?"

-"Cerveza"… dijo ella, gesticulando hacia la nevera sin quitar sus ojos del

televisor.

-"Oh"… dijo con una sonrisa mientras rescataba dos botellas. Él le dio una y

ella la tomó murmurando un gracias, y luego unas pocas palabras escogidas para

uno de los jugadores.

Damon se inclinó hacia atrás y observó el espectáculo. No realmente el juego,

sino a Bella que cocinó y despotricó. Pronto llegó a ser obvio que si las verduras

querían ser cortadas y no mutiladas cada vez que ella no estaba de acuerdo con

una jugada, él tenía que hacerlo.

Por las próximas seis horas ellos cocinaron, vieron el juego, rieron,

maldijeron y le gritaron a la televisión, comieron y entraron en una pelea que duró

una hora con el exterminador por la insana cantidad que quería cobrarles, antes de

que el argumento cambiara al juego. Al final de la noche Bella pareció haber

salido completamente de su caparazón alrededor de él y consideró lo afortunado

que era de tener otra camarada. Alguien que realmente conocía las estadísticas sin

arruinarlo o tener que buscarlas. No como varios de sus amigos que no

mencionaría. No dolía que ella fuera increíblemente caliente. Eso era sólo un extra.

Un buen extra, pero un extra, no obstante de su nueva camarada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

¿Este es el 32 de Long Point Road? preguntó el fornido hombre de baja

estatura que olía como si se hubiera bañado con un galón de colonia barata y ajo,

mientras bajaba de un golpe del Taurus estacionado en la entrada de Bella.

Normalmente Damon o simplemente ignoraría al imbécil o le daría una rápida

inclinación de cabeza y seguiría ocupándose de sus propios asuntos mientras

sacaba el barril de cerveza de su asiento trasero, pero hoy no. Hoy le iba a hacer a

su normalmente tímida vecina y compañera de trabajo un favor. Después de ayer

estaba bastante seguro de que esto no la iba a cabrear y enviarla de vuelta a

esconderse.

Bueno, tal vez no estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero simplemente no podía

evitarlo, en especial cuando el idiota empujó un condón en su bolsillo y le dio un

guiño conspiratorio a Bella.

Al carajo.

En ese momento no le importaba si esto la enviaba corriendo por las colinas

y hacía que ella pidiera una orden de restricción en su contra, él se libraría de este

idiota.

-"No estás aquí por Bella, ¿cierto?"… preguntó, sacando el barril y colocándolo en el suelo.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-"Sí, ¿por qué?"

Damon hizo una demostración encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba

rápidamente hacia la casa de Bella como si estuviera asegurándose de que ella no

estaba mirando.

-"Realmente no creo que sea tan buena"… idea murmuró Damon.

-"¿Por qué no?"

Él le dio al hombre una mirada "Estas Bromeando" y tuvo que abstenerse de reír cuando el hombre se movió nerviosamente.

-"Seguramente ya sabes"... dijo, dejando deliberadamente sus palabras a la

deriva.

-"No, mi amigo me organizó una cita con ella"… dijo, lanzando una mirada

nerviosa hacia la casa de Bella. ¿La cortina acababa de moverse?

Damon se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, suspirando fatigosamente.

-"Realmente no me corresponde, pero no estoy seguro que eso sea una

idea tan buena".

-"¿Qué?"… El hombre prácticamente lloriqueó.

Después de una pausa, sacudió su cabeza.

-"Lo siento, pero realmente no me gusta hablar de ello. Sólo puedo decirte

que realmente necesitas tener cuidado"... Le dio al hombre una mirada significativa

cuando subrayó. –"Mucho cuidado".

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon mientras su boca caía abierta. Dio

varios pasos hacia atrás, lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia la casa de Bella. Cuando

llegó a su auto, dijo:

-"Eh, de repente acabo de recordar que se supone tengo que estar en otro

Lugar"... Con eso prácticamente saltó en su coche y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Damon se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada de Bella.

Llamó a la puerta y no estaba demasiado sorprendido un momento después,

cuando no hubo respuesta. Empujó a un lado su decepción y llamó otra vez.

Simplemente genial.

Parecía que la noche anterior había sido un golpe de suerte y su tímida

vecina estaba allí para quedarse. Realmente le gustó pasar tiempo con Bella ayer

por la noche, más de lo que creyó posible. Sintiéndose como un idiota se dirigió de

regresó a su casa y al barril.

Una fuerte tos húmeda y áspera lo hizo detenerse a mitad del pequeño

camino de entrada. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Bella decía:

-"Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo"… otra tos seca… responder… otra tos… a la… tos… puerta. Pero el doctor dijo que seguía siendo… varios carraspeos fuertes e inquietantes más tarde… contagiosa, así que yo… Oh eres tú"… dijo Bella con un suspiro alivio.

Sus labios temblaron cuando notó su atuendo. En la cabeza tenía uno de los

más feos sombreros de punto color verde vómito, que alguna vez haya visto. Su

raída bata demasiado grande era peor, pero la gran bola arrugada de pañuelos en

su mano era un buen toque. No había duda en su mente de que ella estaba

fingiendo. Teniendo en cuenta que él anoche estaba con ella y ella había sido la

imagen de la salud. Justo ahora se veía bastante bien, solo con esas ropas

desaliñadas, andrajosas y muy grandes.

-"Amo el sombrero"… dijo, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Riendo, ella se quitó el censurable sombrero y se lo arrojó. Él lo atrapo antes

de que golpeara su cara.

-"¿De qué se trata todo esto?"… Hizo un gesto hacia su atuendo con el

sombrero.

-"Nada"… dijo rápidamente.

-"Parece un repelente de citas para mí".

Con una expresión inocente en sus ojos ella dijo:

-"No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando. Estoy enferma… tos… muy

Enferma". Y sólo para respaldar su historia sorbió por la nariz.

Era triste, adorable, pero triste.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reírse.

-"Es simplemente triste que no puedas admitir que estabas plantando al

amor de tu vida. Pero, por mucho que me gustaría escuchar tu pequeña y triste

negación me temo que tengo que irme ya que estás enferma y todo".

-"Lo estoy enfatizó. Realmente enferma. Podría muy bien estar muriendo mientras hablamos"… dijo ella mientras se tocaba distraídamente un mechón suelto de su coleta de caballo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros él dio un paso atrás hacia su casa.

-"Es una maldita lástima porque esperaba que vinieras a mi fiesta hoy, pero

ya que estás enferma"...

Ella presionó el dorso de la mano contra su frente.

-"Hmmm, ¿Sabes qué? Estoy mejor. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?"… preguntó

con la más linda, tímida y pequeña sonrisa que él nunca había visto.

-"A las ocho, pequeña farsante"… dijo, riéndose cuando ella dejó escapar un

chillido emocionado y corrió de vuelta a su casa.

Tal vez no fuera una idea tan buena, pensó Bella mientras permanecía de

pie en el umbral de Damon con un plato de brownies. Con un gemido interior se

reprendió a sí misma por ser una idiota. ¿Qué tipo de friki lleva brownies a un

reventón? Bueno, ella estaba asumiendo que esto era un reventón puesto que

había presenciado un comportamiento bastante aterrador durante los años en las

pequeñas fiestas de él, y nunca fue testigo de ese mismo comportamiento en

cualquier fiesta o reunión, en la que alguna vez ella haya estado.

Algunas de las cosas que había oído y visto la habían asustado, pero parte

de ello la había intrigado. No es que alguna vez lo fuera a admitir, pero en más de

una ocasión se había preguntado cómo sería ir a una fiesta de Damon, razón por la

cual ella había saltado a la primera oportunidad hoy. Las fiestas de Damon tenían

que ser el equivalente a las fiestas que los niños populares de la secundaria solían

hacer y a las que de alguna manera olvidaban invitar a Bella, pero ahora estaba a

punto de rectificar todo eso.

Tal vez no, pensó, mordiendo su labio ansiosamente mientras bajaba la

mirada al plato rebosante de brownies. Ella iba a parecer tan estúpida al traer

brownies a un reventón. Pensando que probablemente nadie escuchó su golpe por

encima de la música a todo volumen, decidió que una rápida parada en una tienda

de envasados era lo apropiado. Estaba a punto de hacer su escape cuando la

puerta se abrió.

-"¿Qué quieres?" exigió una mujer mirándola. Bella frunció el ceño

mientras rápidamente notaba el elegante cabello castaño ondulado de la mujer, los perfectos rasgos retocados por un maquillaje impecable y el vestido asesinamente corto y decidió que estaba severamente mal vestida para la fiesta en sus pantalones

vaqueros y su camiseta de manga larga de los Yankees color rosa claro.

Bella abrió la boca para inventar una excusar así podría irse, sabiendo que

era algo que ella no podía manejar cuando la mujer soltó un bufido.

-"Eres la vecina"… dijo la mujer, sonando divertida. –"¿Qué quieres?" Sus

ojos se estrecharon sobre el plato en las manos de Bella.

-"Yo sólo"…

-"Katherine ¿quién es?" La voz de Damon provenía de algún lugar detrás de la

mujer que al parecer se llamaba Katherine.

Katherine puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Es sólo tu vecina que vino a traer brownies". Ella alargó la mano para

tomar el plato de Bella. –"Simplemente voy a tomarlos asi ella puede ir"…

-"¿Brownies?"… dijo Damon, de repente llenando la puerta, causando que

Katherine tropezara hacia atrás y fuera del camino.

-"¡Oye! "…espetó Katherine, pero Damon no pareció escucharla. Sus ojos estaban

pegados al plato.

-"¿Esos son… dijo, tragando notablemente… brownies cubiertos de

glaseado de mantequilla de maní?"

¿Acababa él de gimotear?

-"Son brownies con trozos de chocolate dulce y glaseado de mantequilla de

Maní"… aclaró ella automáticamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada

asesina que Katherine estaba enviando en su camino. Se disponía a entregarle el plato a

Damon y salir cuando todo en ella se quedó inmóvil.

Después de la noche anterior ella estaba harta de ser presionada e

intimidada. Estaba enferma de perderse las cosas porque tenía demasiado miedo

de hacer algo al respecto. Era una mujer adulta, maldita sea, y si quería ir a su

primer reventón entonces lo iba a hacer y se iba a divertir haciéndolo. Incluso si eso

la mataba y a juzgar por la mirada que Amy estaba enviando en su dirección era

una buena posibilidad.

-"Déjame tomar esto de tus manos así puedes coger una cerveza"… dijo

Damon, tomando el plato de ella, bajando la mirada hacia él amorosamente mientras

entraba en el interior de la casa, dejando que Bella lo siguiera.

-"¡Oye, esos se ven bien! ¿Puedo tener uno?"… preguntó un hombre que ella

había visto cientos de veces alrededor de la casa de Damon, extendiendo la mano

para tomar uno.

-"¡Simplemente retrocede! ¡Ella los trajo para mí, hijo de puta!"…soltó Damon.

Bella automáticamente dio un ansioso paso hacia atrás, por temor a quedar

atrapada en medio de una pelea que definitivamente estaba a punto de suceder.

Pero en lugar de gritarle a Damon o enojarse, como ella había visto hacer a un

montón de chicos en bares por menos que eso, el hombre sólo rodó los ojos y

dirigió su atención a ella.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Emmet" dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Después de sólo una ligera vacilación, que esperaba él no hubiera notado,

ella dio un paso adelante y estrechó su mano.

-"Bella".

-"Bella, es un placer conocerte"… dijo con una sonrisa encantadora... "Disculpa la rudeza de mi amigo, apenas aprendió a caminar erguido el año pasado"…

dijo secamente, ganando una suave sonrisa de ella y de casi todos a su

alrededor.

Damon le lanzó una mirada desagradable antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina,

asegurándose de fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara a tocar los

brownies.

Emmet hizo un gesto hacia la cocina.

-"Hay pizza, patatas fritas y un montón de bebidas allí, siempre y cuando

Damon no llegue primero, un juego de voleibol sucediendo en el patio trasero y por

supuesto videojuegos en el salón hasta que el partido empiece. Siéntete como en

casa"… dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias"… murmuró ella, tomando detalle de todo. -"¿Esto era?" se preguntó

mientras se adentraba en la relajada fiesta. Algo debió haberse mostrado en su

cara, porque unos segundos más tarde Emmet se inclinó.

-"¿Esperabas Animal House?" preguntó riéndose.

-"¡No!" dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Ella de hecho había estado

esperando algo por el estilo. Claramente no había imaginado nada de esto. Esto

definitivamente lo podía manejar.

Él se rió.

-"Ven adentro conmigo así puedo presentarte a mi esposa"… dijo Emmet,

sonriendo…-"Prometo que pasaras un buen rato".

Por primera vez desde que entro aquí ella pensó que podría encajar con los

amigos de Damon.

-"¿Quién es la hermosura que está pateando el culo de Edward?"

Sin levantar la mirada de su plato cargado con pizza, dijo:

-"Kath. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera Katherine. Su comportamiento

pegajoso lo estaba molestando un poco y no se había perdido el acto de perra que

le hizo a Bella o las miradas desagradables que le había estado enviando toda la

noche a su pequeña y tímida vecina. Sabía que cuando la vio dirigiéndose a su casa

antes, debería haberla echado.

-"No, la cosita linda con largas piernas y cabello castaño.

Frunciendo el ceño, Damon levantó la mirada y siguió los ojos de Jasper hacia el

sofá donde Bella estaba sentada al lado de Edward, jugando en la Xbox.

-"Ella es mi vecina"… dijo, sin gustarle ni un poco la expresión en la cara

Jasper.

-"¿Ella está aquí con alguien?" preguntó Jasper, sin quitar sus ojos de Bella.

-"No".

-"Bien"… dijo Jasper, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, sonriendo… "Ni siquiera me molestare en utilizar tu habitación puesto que podemos ir hasta la de ella".

Damon suspiró pesadamente. Parecía que iba a tener que salvar a Bella de dos cretinos en un día.

Jasper se volvió para mirarlo.

-"¿Por qué fue eso?"

-"¿Qué?"… preguntó Damon inocentemente.

-"Ese pequeño suspiro que acabas de hacer" dijo Jasper, gesticulando perezosamente hacia él.

-"Nada"… dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo su atención a acumular

comida en su plato. "Simplemente no pensé que estuvieras en eso, eso es todo".

-"¿En qué?"… exigió Jasper, sonando un poco inseguro. Considerando la

reputación del hombre probablemente no había mucho en lo que él no estuviera, y

por eso Damon decidió que él no se acercaría a su pequeña y tímida vecina. Le tomó

3 años conseguir que Bella saliera de su caparazón. No iba a dejar que este

imbécil la enviara de vuelta allí para siempre.

-"Simplemente olvida que dije algo"… dijo Damon, tomando una gaseosa fría

de una nevera portátil en el piso.

-"No quiero meterme en eso"… dijo Damon, interrumpiéndolo. Se movió un

paso por delante del hombre sólo para hacer una pausa. "Sólo... simplemente

asegúrate de que ella tome su medicación y deberías estar seguro, quiero decir

bien"… Damon rápidamente se alejó antes de estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión

horrorizada de su amigo.

Maldición, eso se sintió bien. Debería haber hecho esto hace años, cuando

vio al primer imbécil olfateando alrededor de Bella. ¿Esto lo convertía en su

guardián? reflexionó sobre esa idea mientras se acercaba hasta el sofá y empujaba

a Edward, así podría sentarse junto a su nuevo y pequeño proyecto. Eso estaba bien

para él, decidió, porque para el momento en que terminara con ella, estaría

viviendo una vida mucho más entretenida y libre de idiotas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bella respiró profundamente y dijo: -"Soy gay".

-"¿Eres gay?"…repitió el tipo desagradable que había estado husmeando a

su alrededor y molestándola totalmente durante los últimos diez minutos en la

fila… "¿Estás segura?"

Reprimió la risa. El tipo parecía verdaderamente molesto. Ella odiaba sacar la

tarjeta gay, sobre todo porque no lo era, pero a veces no tenía otra opción. Si él

hubiera sido agradable cuando estaba coqueteando con ella habría declinado

cortésmente, pero no, tenía que ser un cerdo completo todo el tiempo.

Realmente usó la vieja línea, "Ese vestido se ve muy bien en ti, pero se vería

incluso mejor arrugado en el suelo de mi dormitorio en la mañana" . Sí. Era

verdaderamente triste, especialmente porque estaban en una cafetería y eran

apenas las 7:30 de la mañana. Entre comentarios sucios, apretujones y miradas a

sus pechos, ella estaba empezando a ponerse un poco irritada.

Además su olor corporal estaba revolviendo su estómago. Si no necesitará

una dosis de cafeína tan desesperadamente se hubiera ido, pero la necesitaba y no

podía irse o estaba bastante segura de que moriría.

Damon y algunos de los chicos se habían quedado hasta tarde la noche

anterior, viendo el partido y desde que terminó en extras y ella era una fan

dedicada permaneció despierta hasta las dos de la mañana y por supuesto tenía

que terminar viendo el juego final. Con apenas cuatro horas de sueño allí estaba

prácticamente siendo manoseada por el tipo del poster para desodorante.

Después de tres semanas todavía era curioso cómo pasó de estar totalmente

intimidada por el hombre a pensar en él como un enorme oso de peluche. Se

sentía tonta por su comportamiento. Damon podría ser un dolor en el culo, pero era

un dolor muy agradable en el culo. Él todavía tomaba prestadas las cosas de su

clase, excepto que ahora dejaba notas graciosas que la hacían reír hasta las

lágrimas, asustando totalmente a sus estudiantes.

Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse cuantas buenas amistades había perdido

a través de los años debido a su timidez. Por supuesto, parte de ello se debía a

que, después de años construyendo sus defensas había estado juzgando a las

personas como Damon un poco duramente. Él todavía era un poco salvaje y un

ridículo coqueto, pero también era dulce. La trataba como su amiga. En realidad

era algo muy agradable ser tratada como uno de los chicos. Una vez dicho, aunque

a veces las primeras impresiones eran acertadas, como con su problema actual.

-"Sí, estoy segura".

Él se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-"No"… dijo con firmeza.

-"Bueno crees que ustedes dos querrían"…

-"No", dijo con fuerza.

-"Pero que si"…

-"No"

-"Vamos"

-"No".

-"Vamos, no me dejaste terminar, tengo una cámara"…

-"No"

-"Sera divertido"

-"No".

-"Pero que si"…

-"Ella dijo que no"… respondió Damon mientras entraba en la fila y pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, de esa perezosa manera suya.

-"¡Oye! ¡Pensé que dijiste que eras gay!"… dijo el hombre acusadoramente.

Sin titubear, Damon dijo: -"Lo es. Yo sólo soy su perra".

El hombre envió una mirada fulminante al brazo de Damon y luego a ella.

Envió otro mirada a Damon y ella se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba decidiendo

si quería presionar más. Basado en la pequeña estatura del hombre y el cuerpo

grande y musculoso de Damon, él sabiamente decidió dejarlo pasar.

-"Entonces, ¿qué me vas a comprar esta mañana?"… le preguntó ella a Damon.

Él se burló.

-"¿Yo? ¿Por qué estoy comprando?"

-"Porque te ayude a ganarle cincuenta dólares a Emmet anoche".

Rodó sus ojos.

-"Yo habría ganado sin tu ayuda".

-"Uh huh"… dijo distraídamente, dando un paso hasta el mostrador para

hacer su pedido. Añadió un bollo con chips de chocolate, sabiendo que Damon se lo

iba a robar. Parecía tener una cosa por robar su comida.

-"Lo haría. No necesito tu ayuda, sabes"… dijo él con más firmeza.

Ella agarró su orden mientras que él estaba esperando la suya, y se dirigió

hacia la puerta.

-" Nos vemos".

-"¡Gané esa apuesta por mi cuenta!"… gritó tras ella, haciéndola sonreír. A veces parecía un niño grande. Era algo lindo.

Damon reprimió una sonrisa mientras observaba a Bella decirle al Director

Jenkins que ella no podía ser chaperona en el baile de esta noche. Un mes atrás, su

pequeña y tímida amiga simplemente habría mirado su café y asentido con la

cabeza sin importar cuáles fueran sus planes. Ahora, le decía al hombre no,

firmemente pero con suavidad.

Él tomo algo de orgullo por eso. Era gracias a él después de todo. Llevó un

poco de trabajo, pero ella iba bastante bien. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que había una

pequeña tigresa debajo de toda esa ternura? Él seguro no, pero era agradable ver

que se defendía por una vez. El personal puede quejarse de sus métodos y su

relación fácil con los niños, pero al menos él nunca actuó contra una mujer como

Bella y se aprovechó de ella convirtiéndola en la chaperona de esto o la

organizadora de aquello.

-"Pero, Bella, realmente necesitamos que seas la chaperona. John tiene

entradas para un juego esta noche".

-"Lo siento Tom, pero ya tengo planes esta noche. Realmente deseo poder

ayudar, pero no puedo romper mis planes en el último minuto. Me entiendes"…dijo educadamente, pero con firmeza.

Claramente la autoestima de ella estaba aumentando y hacia el conjunto

aún mejor, y él no era el único en notar eso. Otros profesores le mostraban más

respeto y los hombres la estaban definitivamente notando. Oh, él tomaba un ciento

por ciento de crédito por su pequeña protegida. Sí, él era el amo. Probablemente

era hora de que usara su grandeza para bien.

Vio la mesa donde ella dejo su café y panecillos así como tres hombres más,

perdedores en su opinión, quienes observaron el asiento al lado de ella. Sin

ninguna vacilación él paso más allá de ellos y se sentó en la mesa de ella, ganando

miradas asesinas de los otros hombres. Muy mal. En su opinión si un hombre no

tenía las bolas para hacer un movimiento no merecía a la mujer deseaba. No es

que él deseara a Bella. No lo hacía. Ella era su amiga y se estaba convirtiendo en

uno de sus mejores amigos. No, lo que él deseaba era el panecillo caliente con

chips de chocolate y mantequilla extra que le vio comprar antes.

Él suspiró alegremente mientras pescaba el panecillo de la bolsa.

-"¿Cuándo aprenderá?"… murmuró él mientras preparaba su panecillo recién

conseguido.

-"Por favor, sírvete"… dijo Bella secamente mientras se sentaba y añadía un

poco de azúcar a su café.

-"Gracias, creo que lo haré"… dijo alegremente mientras cubría con más

mantequilla el panecillo.

-"¿Cuáles son estos increíbles planes que tienes para esta noche?"…preguntó él entre mordiscos.

-"Una cita dijo".

-"Supongo que eso significa que es el fin de nuestra historia de amor"… dijo con un puchero.

-"Supongo que sí".

-"Estoy dolido"…dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa.

-"¿Es otro perdedor?"

Ella desvió la vista y murmuró algo.

-"Lo siento no hablo entre dientes"… dijo al tiempo que observaba el panecillo de manzana y almendra con cobertura streusel que ella acababa de sacar

de la bolsa. Joder, ¿cómo se había perdido ese delicioso y pequeño bocado?

Su mano parecía tener vida propia, ya que se deslizó hacia ese pequeño y

sabroso regalo. Con un suspiro, las manos de Bella descendieron para proteger su

panecillo.

-"¡Contrólate!"… siseó ella mientras desprendía un trozo pequeño y se lo

comía. Los ojos de él volvieron al panecillo. Sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros

cuando Bella rodó sus ojos y siguió comiendo. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el

amor? Él era un hombre hambriento. Con un suspiro abrió su bolsa y sacó uno de

sus tres rollos de café y comenzó a comer al mismo tiempo que continuaba con sus

ojos en el panecillo.

-"Eres patético"… murmuró Bella rodando los ojos. Empujó la última mitad

de su panecillo hacia él. Con una enorme sonrisa él abrió su boca y lo saboreó. Era

realmente tan bueno como parecía.

-"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no quieres que yo sepa, mi pequeño saltamontes?"… preguntó, revolviendo su café. La última cita que ella había tenido era con un perdedor en su opinión, al menos y en realidad ¿no era eso lo único que importaba? El perdedor no era digno de toda su obra. Tenían que trabajar hasta que ella saliera con tipos que él aprobara. Alguien genial con una cabaña en L.A. para viajar de pesca o una casa en Florida lo haría a él muy feliz.

Realmente podía ir a pescar a alta mar en el invierno.

-"¡Deja de llamarme así!"… susurró suavemente Bella… "Por enésima vez no

soy Daniel San ni tú el Sr. Miyagi".

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres creer"...

-"Lo es y lo hago".

-"¿Si pudiera conseguir la atención de ustedes antes de que vayan a clases?"

dijo Jenkins, sosteniendo su portapapeles para llamar la atención de todos en la

sala de descanso de profesores. "Necesitamos un voluntario más para el baile de

esta noche"… dijo, lanzando una mirada esperanzadora en dirección a Bella.

-"Encerar mano derecha… quitar cera mano izquierda"… susurró Damon,

ganándose un poco delicado resoplido de Bella.

-"¿Dijo algo, señorita Swan?"… pregunto Jenkins a Bella, llamando la

atención de todos sobre ella.

Damon se inclinó en su asiento y miró a Bella mientras un rubor se arrastraba

por su linda carita. Ella empujó nerviosamente un mechón detrás de su oreja. Ah, parece

que su protegida aún odia llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

Bueno, ella tendría que acostumbrarse si iban a ser amigos, puesto que él

tenía la bastante mala costumbre de llamar la atención sobre sí mismo casi en

todas partes a donde iba.

-"Sí, señorita Swan, ¿tiene algo que decir?"… le preguntó Damon en tono

divertido.

Ella le disparó una mirada entrecerrada antes de girarse para mirar a Jenkins.

La mirada se había ido sólo para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa algo dulce e

inocente. Estaba tan concentrado en su sonrisa, que estuvo a punto de perderse lo

que ella dijo.

-"No, Sr. Jenkins, no era yo. El Sr. Salvatore se estaba ofreciendo para ser

chaperón esta noche"… dijo alegremente.

-"¿Qué?"… dijo él, demasiado tarde.

Jenkins le sonrió.

-"Bueno, ¡eso es excelente! Muy bien. Asegúrese de que estar aquí a las

siete en punto y quedarse hasta las once. Gracias, Sr. Salvatore"… dijo Jenkins. No

pasó desapercibido para Damon que el hombre no se molestó en confirmar con él y

que prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación antes de que Damon pudiera

negarse.

Su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a la pequeña traidora.

-"Tu maldita traidora"… jadeó él.

Su sonrisa pasó de inocente a malvada en menos de un segundo.

-"Diviértete en el baile"... Se levantó y colocó sus manos juntas frente a ella

como si estuviera orando y se inclinó.

-"Listilla".

Lo traicionó. Joder eso dolía. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella realmente estaba

saliendo demasiado bien.

-"¡Oh Dios mío, lo amo!"… La chica, Cindy o algo así, se lamentó en voz alta,

haciendo que Damon se moviera nerviosamente. Nunca había tratado bien con las

emociones, especialmente las emociones femeninas. Él miró a su alrededor

nerviosamente y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a un pequeño grupo de

chicas rodear a la muchacha.

-"¡Él es un idiota!"… dijo una de ellas.

-"¡No digas eso! ¡Lo amo!"… gritó Cindy.

-"Oh, sé que lo haces. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti"… dijo una

chica un poco gordita mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de la niña.

Bien. Todo iba muy bien. Podía volver a ser chaperón de un montón de

adolescentes hormonales impulsados por música horrible. Sí, realmente iba a matar

a Bella. Él se apartó.

-"¿Sr. Salvatore, por qué me haría él esto a mí?"… exigió la muchacha.

Se quedó paralizado a medio paso y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo,

con la esperanza de que otro Sr. Salvatore estuviera cerca y se dispusiera a soportar

esto. No hubo suerte.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-" ¿Qué hizo exactamente?"

Ella se mofó de él, con una mirada de total incredulidad, que le dijo que

pensaba que él debía ser muy consciente de todo en la vida de ella.

Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había prestado mucha atención a la vida de

ninguna mujer, ella estaba en un maldito y duro despertar. Afortunadamente, una

de sus amigas tuvo compasión de él.

-"Marc Griswold. Comieron en la misma mesa dos veces en las últimas dos

semanas, le habló en la sala de estudio y le pidió prestadas sus notas. Ahora está

aquí con ella"… dijo con tal aversión que él no pudo evitar seguir su mirada.

Vio a Marc bailando con una morena muy guapa. Su nombre recordó, era

Janie. Era una muchacha inteligente y divertida como el infierno. Si la memoria le

servía correctamente, Marc había estado enamorado de la chica por los dos

últimos años. El pobrecito que normalmente estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y

relajado se volvía un tonto tartamudo cuando la chica estaba alrededor. Se había

estado preguntando cuando el chico iba a reunir el coraje para finalmente invitarla

a salir.

-"Hmmm, bien por él"… murmuró, ganando un suspiro colectivo de

indignación.

-2¿Cómo ha podido, Sr. Salvatore?"... chilló la chica aún más fuerte,

haciéndolo estremecer.

Oh, realmente iba a matar a Bella por esta mierda.

-"Lo pase muy bien"… dijo Jonathan, probablemente por décima vez.

Bella se obligó a sonreír y por supuesto a mentir.

-"Yo también"… dijo, con la esperanza de que él no pidiera detalles de lo

que ella encontró agradable, porque realmente sería difícil encontrar algo bueno

de esta noche, excepto, por supuesto, que era agradable que estuviera terminando.

Esta era absolutamente la muy última vez que salía con cualquier hombre

que Caroline, una de sus más antiguas y queridas amigas, sugiriera. Uno pensaría que

después de que Caroline le cuadrara una cita con un taxidermista, habría aprendido su

lección, al parecer no, porque de alguna manera accedió a salir con este perdedor.

No empezó mal. De hecho, él llego a tiempo y pensó que era algo lindo de

una manera ingenua. Era alto, un poco delgado, pero aun así, parecía agradable.

Sus ropas estaban limpias y olía bien. La primera pista de que algo no estaba bien

ocurrió cuando llegaron al restaurante.

Fue entonces cuando su madre llamó por primera vez. Sí, la primera vez

desde que llegaron allí, hubo más de una llamada de su madre. De hecho, durante

su cita de cuatro horas, que duro tanto tiempo porque él se tomó mucho tiempo

comiendo, ella llamó un total de veintitrés veces. Sí, estaba muy segura de que era

su madre desde que él se sentó en la mesa cuando tomó las llamadas y el altavoz

de su teléfono era bastante ruidoso.

Los motivos de las llamadas oscilaban entre, que lo extrañaba, quería saber

cuándo llegaría a casa y si comería lo que ella había cocinado, le recordó limpiar su

habitación mañana, y su favorita personal, quería saber si estaba todavía con ella .

A juzgar por su tono y la cantidad de llamadas, su mamá no estaba muy feliz de

que su pequeño niño estuviera en una cita.

Puesto que su pequeño niño tenía treinta y cinco años y según él nunca

había vivido por su cuenta. ¿Por qué lo haría cuando vivía con su mejor amiga?

Refiriéndose a su querida mamita. Por supuesto él pasó un buen rato quejándose

de lo injusta que podría ser su madre. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que un hombre de

treinta cinco años podía ser castigado por no recoger sus calcetines sucios? Ella

ciertamente no.

No podía esperar a llegar a su casa, ponerse un par de pantalones vaqueros,

una camiseta y tener una buena risa sobre esto con Damon Eso por supuesto sólo si

Damon le había perdonado su pequeña broma de antes. De ahí el gran trozo de

pastel de chocolate con glaseado de mantequilla de maní en el contenedor que

ella llevaba. Damon era un bebé grande, pero un bebé grande que podía comprase

con comida.

-"Bueno, aquí estamos"… dijo brillantemente mientras señalaba su camino.

-"Ha sido divertido. Gracias"… dijo rápidamente mientras prácticamente

corría fuera del auto.

-"Esta es una casa muy bonita"… dijo él cerca, demasiado cerca. Bella miró

hacia atrás y se tragó la maldición que amenaza con dejar sus labios. El hombre la

estaba siguiendo a la puerta. Quería llorar, de verdad, quería.

¿Cuándo pondría fin a esta pesadilla?

Se acercó a su puerta y ensayó otra falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bueno, gracias otra vez".

-"De nada"… dijo él dándole una tímida sonrisa antes de inclinarse para

besarla. Afortunadamente lo vio venir y volvió la cabeza a tiempo para recibir un

beso algo

Apenas se abstuvo de limpiar su cara. Tenía que enjuagar eso en cuestión de

minutos con una ducha de agua caliente.

-"Oops. Lo siento2… murmuró él mientras se inclinarse para darle otro beso.

Más rápido de lo que ella creía que fuera posible, había abierto la puerta.

Ella tropezó hacia atrás salvándose de más baba.

-"¿Puedo tomar una taza de café?"… preguntó él ansiosamente y por

supuesto tuvo que añadir… "Me puedo quedar hasta tan tarde como yo quiera esta

noche"... Oh, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Alguien iba a estar en muchos

problemas al llegar a casa. Mentalmente le chasqueó la lengua.

Abrió la boca para rechazarlo educadamente cuando comenzaron los gritos.

-"¡Ayúdenme!"

Bella saltó. ¿Qué diablos? Sonaba como si Damon estuviera justo en su casa.

-"¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Alguien que por favor me ayude! ¿Por qué no me

ayuda alguien?"…

-"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Jonathan nerviosamente.

Bella no se detuvo para responder. Ella corrió en dirección a los gritos. ¿Su

habitación? Abrió la puerta y casi tropezó mientras se detenía a un metro y medio

de distancia dentro del cuarto lo que la ponía justo frente a su cama.

-"Que diablos?"… dijo Jonathan se detuvo detrás de ella.

-"¡Oh, gracias a Dios estás aquí, Bella!"… dijo Damon, sonando feliz para ser alguien que estaba atado a su cama, con sólo un par de calzoncillos… -"Sé que dijiste que te excita saber que estoy atado a tu cama esperándote, pero realmente tengo que usar el baño y estirar las piernas antes de que comen…" Su voz se apagó cuando vio a Jonathan.

Damon suspiró dramáticamente.

-" Pensé que acordamos que me dirías con antelación antes de agregar a alguien más a nuestra cama. Rodando los ojos, dijo: -" Está bien esta vez. Por suerte para ti creo que tenemos un montón de lubricante"… Miró pensativamente a Jonathan quien todavía estaba mirando a Damon mudamente… –"Espero que no seas un gritón. El último chico gritaba como un desaforado cada vez que yo…"

-"Están enfermos"… exclamó Jonathan, interrumpiendo a Damon... "Aléjate de

mí, y no intentes llamarme tampoco. ¡Le voy a contar a mi madre sobre ti!"

Bella no escatimó ni un vistazo hacia Jonathan mientras miraba al hombre que estaba con una sonrisa grande y engreída atado a su cama. Fue vagamente consciente de su puerta principal siendo cerrada de golpe y el sonido de neumáticos saliendo de su camino de entrada.

-"¿Es eso para mí?"… preguntó Damon, mirando intencionadamente el envase

de polietileno en sus manos.

-"Mmmhmm"…dijo ella mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama y colocaba

el recipiente en su pecho y lo abría. Ella no se perdió cuando sus ojos se ampliaron

con placer.

-"Es…"

-"Glaseado de mantequilla de maní, sí."… Terminó por él.

Él lamió sus labios mientras miraba fijamente el enorme postre.

-"Eres la mejor, siempre. Desátame así puedo abastecerme"… dijo distraídamente mientras continuaba mirando fijamente la torta, probablemente tratando de decidir qué extremo iba a atacar primero.

-"¿No puedes desatarte?"…

-"No".

-"¿Tú mismo hiciste esto?"

-"Sí. Ahora el pastel, mujer".

-"Uh huh"... Ella caminó lejos de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-"Espera, ¿adónde vas?"…

-"Sólo estoy buscando algo para desatarte".

-"Apúrate".

-"Claro que sí"… dijo ella, alegre de que él no pudiera ver su malvada sonrisa.

_**Nueva historia… si les gusta avísenme para seguirla el libro es muy bueno y me hizo reir mucho… además que posee muchas continuación… dejen su huellita para continuarla… besitos Mili.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-"¡Dije que te callaras!"… espetó Damon mientras robaba la pelota de Emmet, su viejo amigo, y la lanzaba al aro de básquetbol.

Emmet limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras luchaba por dejar de reír.

Falló miserablemente y cayó de rodillas cuando no fue capaz de seguir de pie.

-"¡Cállate!"

-"No puedo… No puedo… creer… que ella…afeitara… tus piernas… dijo Emmet entre jadeos y risas.

Bastardo. Afortunadamente él llevaba una camiseta para cubrir su ahora lampiño pecho y axilas. Oh, ella iba a pagar por esto.

-"¡También se comió mi pastel!"… dijo Damon, lo que en su cabeza era las más seria traición. Ni siquiera le dejó lamer la cuchara para limpiarla y él había preguntado, varias veces. Maldita bromista. Ese pastel había olido tan bien. Su estómago sonaba solo de pensar en ello.

-"Amigo, para alguien tan obsesionado con la comida eres afortunado de no ser gordo"… dijo Emmet mientras continuaba luchando por controlar su risa. Afortunadamente él ahora era capaz de estar de pie así Damon podía patear su trasero en este juego.

-"No es suerte. Tengo un metabolismo acelerado y ejercito"… dijo él, lanzando otro disparo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo te mantuvo atado?"…

Damon lanzó una mirada hacia el hombre.

-"No sé por qué encuentras esto tan gracioso. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo. Debería indignarte que alguien tome ventaja así de mí. ¿Dónde está tu lealtad?"…

Emmet abruptamente dejó de reírse y arqueó una ceja.

-"Tú contrataste dos estríper en mi fiesta de soltero para luego hacerme un depilado brasileño cuando estaba desmayado".

Damon se río. Oh, esa ciertamente había sido una buena noche. De hecho, él estaba bastante seguro que tenía fotos alrededor en algún sitio en su casa. Durante toda la ceremonia Emmet había luchado en el altar mientras intentaba disimuladamente rascarse. De lo que escuchó a su esposa le había encantado tanto que andaba detrás de él para que se le hiciera otra vez. Decir que Emmet estaba reacio de permitir que cera caliente estuviera cerca de sus bienes era quedarse corto.

-"Nada de lo que puedas quejarte será peor de lo que tú has hecho a alguien en todos estos años. De hecho, creo que Bella es ahora mi heroína".

-"Ella está muerta para mí"… dijo él con un resoplido.

-"Uh huh"… dijo Emmet, robando la pelota y haciendo un tiro de mierda.

-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"… demandó Damon, tomando la pelota de regreso.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"Solo parece que ella te gusta".

-"Claro que me gusta"… dijo él fácilmente antes de añadir, cuando no está traicionándome es mi amiga.

-"Es una amiga muy caliente de una manera muy linda diría yo"… agregó Emmet.

-"También es eso"… dijo Damon, rebotando la pelota. –" Es agradable tener algo para entretener la vista". Miró a Emmet –"No te mataría arreglarte un poco si vas a estar en mi presencia".

-"Sí, intentaré hacer eso"… dijo Emmet secamente.

-"Ve que puedas hacerlo".

Después de unos minutos jugando, Emmet preguntó: -"Así que, ¿está pasando algo entre tú y Bella?".

Damon apenas logró sostener la risa.

-"¡Vamos! Ella es mi amiga. ¡No la veo de esa manera!"

-"Uh huh".

-"No lo hago".

-"Seguro".

Damon empujó la pelota hacia Emmet.

-"¿Qué demonios se supone que eso significa?"

Emmet se encogió de hombros mientras hacia otro tiro.

-"Nada. Solo noté como la miras a veces".

-"¿Oh? Ilumíname. ¿Cómo la miro?"

Emmet bajó la mirada hacia la pelota mientras la había rebotar una, dos veces, y luego miró hacia arriba.

-"Como si quisieras devorarla de arriba a abajo y matarías a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino".

Damon soltó un bufido. Luego por si acaso resopló otra vez.

-"No, no lo hago".

-"Sí, lo haces".

-"Todo está en tu cabeza".

-"Como tú digas"… dijo Emmet fácilmente, enojando más a Damon.

Él no quería a Bella. Él no la miraba de ninguna manera especial. Ella era su amiga, su compañera, su amigo y él no la veía como un bocado sabroso que quería devorar. Está bien, sí ella era caliente y esos mechones rojizos la hacían ver completamente adorable y él noto que tenía piernas realmente lindas y grandes pechos que él estaba seguro sostendrían su cabeza muy bien, pero ¿quién no notaría eso? Ella también era bajita lo que hacía que él fuera protector con ella, y a le gustaba poner su brazo alrededor de ella porque se sentía bien contra su lado y encajaba perfectamente bajo su brazo. ¿Y qué? No significaba nada más que amistad.

-"Oh, aquí viene ahora el objeto de tus deseos"… dijo Emmet, riéndose.

-"¡Cállate!"… espetó Damon antes de girar su atención hacia Bella que estaba en su nueva blusa de seda verde y una falda oscura. Parecía como si fuera a trabajar, no a pasar el rato un domingo. Ella sostenía un plato con aluminio frente a ella.

-"Luces bien. ¿A dónde vas?"… pregunto Emmet.

Bella suspiró: -"Barbacoa".

Ambos hombres estaban boquiabiertos mientras la miraban.

-"¿Vas a una barbacoa así?"… pregunto Emmet. ¿Quién iba a una barbacoa así, ¿Qué pasaba con los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta o una camiseta de tirantes? Ellos claramente todavía tenían mucho en lo que trabajar.

-"Barbacoa familiar, no pregunten"… dijo ella antes de girar su atención hacia él.

–"¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo?"

Él gruño antes de alejarse.

-"Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡Eventualmente te liberé!"… Él la aparto sin mirar atrás.

-"¡Vamos! Ese pastel no era la mitad de sabroso de como lucía. ¡Me dejó incómodamente llena!"… gritó ella, ganándose una risa de Emmet y un segundo saludo de un dedo de Damon.

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?" preguntó Emmet.

Bella suspiró mientras retiraba el papel aluminio, revelando galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-"Hice estás para el bebé grande, así dejaría su pequeño berrinche".

-"Vaya, ¡esas lucen realmente bien! ¿Puede tomar una?"…

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Seguro, ya que el bebé no quiere una".

Emmet tomó una galleta y la llevó hacia su boca. Estaba a centímetros cuando una larga bronceada mano la agarró. Damon le quitó el plato antes de enviarle a Emmet una mirada asesina.

-"¡Como te atreves a tocar mis galletas, bastardo!"… dijo Damon con disgusto antes de reventar una galleta en su boca y dirigirse de regreso a su casa.

-"Maldición, esas también lucían bien"… se quejó Emmet.

Bella suspiró.

-"No te preocupes tengo un segundo plato en mi mesada"... Las palabras apenas estaban fuera de su boca cuando Damon abruptamente cambió de curso y se dirigió a la casa de ella.

-"Bueno, habían"… dijo ella, viendo a Damon caminar hacia su casa como si él fuera el dueño. Un minuto después camino fuera de su casa, cargando ambos platos y el galón de leche que tenía en el refrigerador. Se dirigió de regreso a su casa, pero no antes de mirar a Emmet. –"Bastardo ladrón de galletas"… Ellos lo escucharon murmurar.

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose.

-"Y las personas se preguntan cómo perdí peso teniéndolo a él como compañero de cuarto en la universidad".

Bella sólo se río mientras cerraba su casa y se dirigía a su auto. Por un momento ella olvidó el infierno que le esperaba.

Ella ignoró la mirada de los aparca autos mientras manejaba alrededor de la mansión de sus padres y estacionaba su propio auto. Trató de no poner los ojos en blanco, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Dejen a sus padres ser exagerados en una barbacoa familiar.

Por qué se molestaban, ella nunca lo sabría. No era como si el resto de su familia no supiera que eran ricos. Tampoco era como que si el resto de la familia no fuera también rica. Siempre estaban tratando de probar que eran los mejores y más ricos. Algo patético si le preguntabas a ella, nadie lo hacía por supuesto. Sólo se esperaba que ella apareciera en funciones familiares, actuara perfecto y mordiera su lengua. Síp, esto iba a ser tan divertido.

Por las siguientes cuatro horas, y ese fue el tiempo que su madre le dijo que absolutamente debía quedarse o lanzaría un berrinche de todos los berrinches, Bella iba a tener que soportar miradas de lástima por su estado civil, estado sin hijos, trabajo y por cómo se veía. Síp, eso iba a ser grandioso. Simplemente grandioso.

¿Por qué su maldito auto fiable no se apagaba en el camino hacia acá o mejor aún se le acababa la gasolina dejándola a merced de la vida salvaje que la atacaría y la salvaría de este infierno? ¿Era realmente mucho pedir?

Pasó una mano sobre su camisa para alisarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta fue abierta. James, su arrogante mayordomo desde hace diez años, miraba desagradablemente bajo su nariz hacia ella.

-"Su madre la esperaba hace media hora, señorita Swan"… dijo él con un resoplido. No se le había escapado que él llamaba a sus hermanas por su primer nombre e incluso sonreía cuando lo hacía.

Ella no iba a quedarse aquí de pie y discutir con él hombre.

-"¿Dónde está ella?"

Otro resoplido.

-"La señora está en el patio trasero. Está muy exhausta. Ha estado trabajando día y noche en esta barbacoa. ¡Estaba levantada antes del amanecer y no ha descansado desde entonces!"

-"Uh huh"… dijo Bella ausentemente mientras caminaba pasando a un montón de personas que no conocía. Gracioso como las barbacoas familiares en su familia significaban traer a todos los que ellos quisieran impresionar o con los que quisieran codearse. Parecía que ella era la única que no había traído a su séquito.

Tenía amigos que realmente le importaban y podía haberlos traído, pero bueno, era porque realmente le importaban que no podía infligir este ataque sobre ellos.

-"Bella, ¡qué lindo verte! dijo su primo Jacob. Deberías venir al viñedo este verano y quedarte en mi nueva casa de campo. Es fabulosa, ¡te encantará!"… lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para atraer la atención hacia sí mismo. Ella no tenía duda que era para el beneficio de la multitud alrededor de él considerando que la odiaba absolutamente. Quizás tenía algo que ver con ella poniendo crema depilatoria en su champú cuando eran niños. Ah, lo que sea.

Simplemente le dio esa sonrisa falsa que su madre le había metido en la cabeza y se dirigió al patio trasero donde encontró a su madre trabajando duro en saborear un Martini y cotilleando con sus hermanas, unas pocas tías, y su abuela dormitando en una silla de ruedas a unos metros de distancia bajo su propia sombrilla.

Su padre, cuñados y varios tíos, primos y hombres que no reconocía estaban sentados en el extremo opuesto del gran patio de ladrillos que se extendía por toda la longitud de la mansión. En el césped, proveedores de comida profesionales estaban haciendo la barbacoa en grandes parrillas de gas mientras que otros colocaban la comida en las mesas y sillas alrededor de las mesas que ahora cubrían una pequeña porción del patio trasero de diez acres.

No le sorprendió que no hubiera niños en la barbacoa familiar y sugerir traer un niño aquí pondría a su madre de mal humor. Su madre era definitivamente una reina social, ¿madre y abuela? Ni siquiera un poco. Apenas estuvo ahí durante sus infancias. Por qué hacerlo cuando podía pagar a alguien era el lema de su madre.

Las niñeras y sirvientas la criaron a ella y a sus hermanos hasta la edad de diez años cuando cada una de ellas en turnos fue todo un año a un internado privado. A partir de entonces fue obvio que sólo eran huéspedes en esta casa.

Algunos podrían pensar que era una educación patética y hasta cierto punto estaría de acuerdo. Puesto que sólo veían a los niños como un accesorio realmente no tenían nada que ver con tenerlos. Habría sido una horrible infancia si sus abuelos no hubieran comprado una casa cerca de la escuela la primera semana y llevaron a Bella a vivir con ellos. Gracias a sus abuelos tuvo una maravillosa infancia. Le encantaba la vida que sus abuelos le habían dado, que es una de las razones por las que a los dieciocho se hizo cargo de su vida y decidió seguir sus propios sueños en lugar de seguir los pasos de su familia.

-"¡Oh, Isabella! ¡Ahí estás, querida!"… dijo su madre alegremente. ¿Estaba tratando de sonreír? Sí, parecía que se había puesto Botox una vez más. Toda su cara se veía completamente congelada.

-"Hola, madre"… dijo, dándole a su madre un casi beso en la mejilla mientras ella le daba uno.

-"¡Toma asiento, querida!"… Su madre gesticuló al asiento a su lado. Sus hermanas Alice y Rebecca le dieron sonrisas mientras cogían vasos o se ahuecaban el pelo en un intento por lucir cualquier nueva baratija que sus esposos, o más probable las secretarias de sus esposos, les habían comprado.

-"Es tan bueno verte, Isabella"… dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa fría mientras sacudía su pulsera de diamantes.

-"Es bueno verte también. Becca. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?" preguntó Bella.

Rebecca le dio una mirada bastante sosa.

-"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

Bella abrió la boca para señalar que de hecho eran sus hijos, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Alice se inclinó intentando parecer discreta. El hecho de que levantara la voz arruinó el efecto de alguna forma.

-"¡Pobrecita! Veo que la dieta no ha funcionado"… Hizo un mohín. –"¿Te han dejado otra vez?"… Negó con la cabeza como si no hubiera ninguna consecuencia y sacó una tarjeta de negocios que probablemente tenía preparada para este momento. –"Aquí está el nombre de un buen médico que hace maravillas con la eliminación de grasa y cirugía cosmética".

Todavía sonriendo Bella aceptó la tarjeta. Ya que había perdido unos cuantos kilos en el último par de semanas y no se consideraba a sí misma gorda, especialmente porque su estómago era plano, sabía que su hermana estaba señalando como siempre delicadamente que Bella no estaba delgada como un palito como el resto de ellas. Pechos planos y parecer esquelética estaba de moda aparentemente. Ya que ella nunca se vería como ellas o lo querría, simplemente dejó la tarjeta de negocios en la mesa.

No tenía ningún problema con cómo se veía. Estaba cómoda con sus curvas.

De hecho tenía el mismo tipo de cuerpo que su abuela cuando era más joven. La misma fuera de combate en la silla de ruedas y a la que todo el mundo aquí, menos ella, temían molestar. Podía ser un pequeño demonio con el que tratar.

Todos la miraban por encima del hombro por sus modales de clase media olvidando que fueron su trabajo duro y sacrificios lo que hicieron a la familia lo que hoy es.

-"Sabes, pueden reducir esas cosas hoy en día"… dijo Rebecca desagradablemente, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué cosas?"… preguntó Bella, distraída por uno de sus primos mirando a la abuela como un buitre. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba contando sus respiraciones. Infiernos, el pequeño cabrón estaba articulando las palabras. Estas personas eran patéticas.

-"Tus pechos, querida. Son... bueno... son muy de clase baja. Te hacen parecer una camarera o algo así"… dijo su tía con simpatía.

-"Creo que te verías genial con menos... curvas"... añadió Rebecca.

Sonrisa.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Ahora si me disculpan".

-"¡Oh espera, querida!"… dijo su madre, sujetando su mano. Quería preguntarte cómo iba tu pequeño pasatiempo.

Su pequeño pasatiempo quería decir su trabajo. Sonrisa.

-"Va muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Tendremos el descanso de verano en dos meses. Estoy pensando en viajar, o alquilar una cabaña en L. A. por un par de semanas.

-"Honestamente, querida, no sé por qué lo haces. Si estás tan decidida a trabajar deberías volver a la escuela y conseguir un título de verdad en derecho o en medicina como tu padre. ¿Es porque estás tratando de encontrar un hombre?"… preguntó su madre en tono esperanzado.

Sonrisa.

-"No. No estoy buscando un hombre. Me gusta lo que hago"….

La respuesta de su madre fue fruncir el ceño, bueno pareció como si estuviera intentando fruncir el ceño. En realidad, todo el mundo el mundo en la mesa estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora. No podían entender por qué trabajaba ya que ninguno de ellos había trabajado un día en sus vidas. Personalmente pensaba que el grupo entero estaba bastante mimado y se preguntaba por qué había venido aquí en primer lugar. Entonces lo recordó. Vino aquí por la abuela. No podía dejar la abuela con estos buitres y no dolía que la abuela la amenazaba con ponerla sobre su rodilla y azotarla si no se presentaba.

-"¡Cariño!"… dijo su padre, con una sonrisa enorme. Se inclinó y le besó ambas mejillas. Sonrisa. –"Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño. Siento que sea con un par de semanas de retraso"… dijo tímidamente.

-"Gracias, papá"… dijo, cogiendo su tarjeta de cumpleaños. Sonrisa. Su cumpleaños había sido hace cinco meses. Sí, toda su familia lo había olvidado, bueno excepto la abuela por supuesto. La llamó a las cinco de la mañana, despertando a Bella en su cumpleaños, exigiendo que Bella debería meter algo de sentido en sus padres. Bella la calmó y le dio las gracias por el regalo que le había enviado el día anterior. Al día siguiente fue y la vio. Sus viejas niñeras le enviaron tarjetas de cumpleaños y regalos. Sus amigos le hicieron una cena y salieron, así que estaba bien.

-"¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña bebé ya tenga 21!" dijo.

-"Lo sé"… Ella no podía creerlo tampoco ya que tenía 24, pero eh ¿si querían hacerla más joven quién era ella para discutir?

-"¡Tiene 24 años, estúpido!"… dijo la abuela. Cumplió 24 en diciembre. –"Cómo crié estúpidos se me escapa"… se quejó la abuela.

Sonrisa.

-"Gracias papá, está bien".

Su sonrisa vaciló y por primera vez en su vida él realmente parecía abochornado y avergonzado.

-"Voy a llamarte más tarde esta semana"… dijo firmemente.

-"Papá, está bien"… dijo ella, dejándolo libre de culpa.

-"No, no lo está"… dijo antes de forzar una falsa sonrisa y se volvió para responder a alguien llamándole.

-"Honestamente, Bella. No hay necesidad de crear tal drama por tonterías"… dijo su madre, tratando de salvar su reputación. Todo el mundo envió miradas compasivas a su madre y ojos en blanco a Bella como si fuera culpa de Bella por simplemente vivir.

Sonrisa.

-"Perdonen, si me disculpan"… dijo, tomando su tarjeta con ella y metiéndola en su bolso. Se acercó a su abuela y se sentó.

La abuela resopló.

-"No sé por qué soportas tales tonterías".

-"Está bien".

-"¡Como el infierno que lo está!"

Por primera vez desde que llegó dejó escapar una sonrisa real.

-"¿Renne, qué vamos a comer hoy?"… exigió la abuela a la madre de Bella, su menos favorita nuera.

Su madre sonrió, bueno intentó sonreír.

-"Tenemos salmón con hojas de espinacas asadas, una ensalada de patatas molidas sin grasa y algunas delicias de soja francesas sin grasa y sin harina que están simplemente para morirse".

Los ojos de la abuela se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras su mano fue por el bastón. Bella discretamente apartó el bastón de su abuela.

-"¡Oye, eso es mío!"… espetó la abuela mientras Bella ponía el bastón junto a su silla, lejos de la abuela mientras se frotaba el dorso de la mano. Maldita sea, la abuela agarraba fuerte.

-"Compórtate"… siseó Bella, haciendo que la abuela sonriera. De todos los hijos y nietos Bella era la única que trataba a la abuela como a un ser humano y no como una vieja responsabilidad con la que se habían quedado atascados.

La abuela volvió su atención a Renne.

-"Quiero una hamburguesa, un perrito caliente y un poco de verdadera ensalada de patatas".

-"Queridísima madre, ¡simplemente no tenemos eso aquí!"… dijo como si la sola idea de tener esos alimentos básicos en su casa fuera algo inaudito.

La abuela la miró por un momento más antes de volver su atención a Bella.

-"¿Tú?"

-"¿Yo qué?"

-"Tú tienes esas cosas en tu casa, ¿no?"

Bella asintió.

-"Sí"... De hecho su congelador y su despensa estaban llenos hasta el tope con alimentos básicos para barbacoas ya que vivía para la comida de barbacoa en verano, probablemente tenía algo que ver con que la abuela la hubiera criado. La mujer simplemente vivía para la comida de barbacoa.

-"Bien"… dijo la abuela firmemente mientras gesticulaba a Chris, su ayudante. El hombre acababa de entrar en sus cincuentas, pero seguía trabajando duro para cuidar de la abuela. –"Vamos, Chris".

Chris asintió y se acercó obedientemente y empezó a empujar a la abuela por la casa. Sin mirar atrás la abuela dijo: -"¡Vamos, Bella!"

Bella se levantó.

-"¿A dónde?"

-"A tu casa. ¿A dónde sino? Ahora ven antes de que los parásitos intenten colarse en nuestra fiesta".

Bella escondió su sonrisa mientras obedientemente seguía a su abuela por la puerta. No era de extrañar que adorara totalmente a la anciana.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 **_

-"Tengo hambre"… refunfuñó Damon mientras miraba fijamente los platos vacíos sobre su mesita de café.

Emmet gruñó: -"Prácticamente te comiste ambos platos. ¿Cómo demonios tienes hambre?"…

Damon se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla para mirar el partido.

-"Simplemente la tengo. ¡Déjame de paz, soy un chico en crecimiento, maldición!"

-"Sí, un chico en crecimiento de 26 años"… murmuró Emmet.

-"¡Sigo creciendo así que cierra la maldita boca y aliméntame!"

-"¡Pide algo y deja de quejarte!"… espetó Brad.

-"Tú ordena algo. Estoy muy débil para moverme"...

Emmet puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"No sé cómo Bella te ha soportado las últimas semanas. Yo ya te habría matado".

-"Bella me adora"… dijo él con un resoplido.

-"Sí, bien"… dijo Emmet, riendo…-"Esa es la razón por la que sale con otros hombres y te molesta, sólo para reírse de ti".

-"Exactamente".

Emmet le echo un vistazo.

-"Realmente estás jodido, ¿verdad?"

-"Probablemente"… dijo Damon despreocupado.

-"Eso pensé".

Un golpe suave en la puerta les llamó la atención. Emmet se estremeció.

-"No es otra de tus novias viniendo en busca de venganza, ¿verdad?"…

Damon puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

-"Creo que llamar a cualquiera de ellas "mi novia" es un poco exagerado. Preferiría que te atuvieras a referirte a "mujeres que acordaron pasar un buen momento sin ataduras que realmente me cabrearon cuando me cansé y las deje por alguien mas ardiente"…

-"Vaya, eso es difícil de pronunciar"… murmuró Emmet. –"Y sorprendentemente ninguna de ellas te ha matado todavía".

-"Cierto, no crees"… estuvo de acuerdo Damon.

Él abrió la puerta, sabiendo que ninguna de sus enojadas ex-amantes estaría allí. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que llevó a una mujer a su cama y hasta donde sabía, todas las anteriores mujeres ya lo habían dejado en paz. Así que, al menos por ahora él era bueno.

Parada en la puerta estaba Bella en un lindo par de pantalones vaqueros cortos y una remera sin mangas. Su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás en un desordenado moño suelto y algunas hebras se escapaban y jugueteaban en su nuca.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-"¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí!"… Él no pudo contener la sonrisa ante esa declaración. Tal vez era el momento de perdonarla. Era bastante divertido después de todo y esas galletas fueron malditamente buenas, por no mencionar que la sonrisa que le estaba dando lo hacía bastante feliz.

-"Emmet, ¿crees que podrías echarme una mano? Puedo necesitar la ayuda de un hombre por unos cuantos minutos".

Su mandíbula cayó. Pudo escuchar a Emmet intentando sofocar la risa.

-"Si necesitas a un hombre, ¡estoy aquí mismo!"… espetó él.

Bella parpadeó y luego volvió a parpadear.

-"Oh, lo siento, no pensé en ti. Necesito un sujeto con músculos y tú"… Sus palabras se fueron silenciando a la vez que miraba por encima de él y luego se encogía de hombros. –"Bueno, ya sabes"… dijo inocentemente.

-"¿Sé qué?"…exigió él.

Ella lo ignoró y volvió a enfocarse en Emmet.

-"¿Crees que puedas echarme una mano? Voy a tener compañía y no puedo sacar la parrilla. Es pesada".

Emmet se rió entre dientes mientras llegaba a la puerta.

-"Seguro. Estaba por irme a casa, pero puedo echarte una mano ya que aquí no hay nadie lo bastante fuerte como para ayudarte"… dijo, sonando divertido con un brillo en los ojos.

-"¡Demonios si lo harás!"… dijo Damon a la vez que agarraba el brazo de Bella y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia su casa. Ella le lanzó un guiño sobre el hombro a Emmet, quien se estaba riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Emmet caminó hacia su auto mientras Damon le daba a Bella un sermón sobre su hombría y algo sobre ser una mala saltamontes, fuera lo que demonios fuera que eso significara. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás para atrapar a Damon dándole una mirada apreciativa al trasero de Bella sin interrumpir su sermón. Su amigo podría no saberlo aún, pero conoció a su pareja ideal en esa damita. Si alguna mujer podría poner a Damon de rodillas, era esa mujer.

-"Eso no alcanza"… se burló Damon cuando Bella intentó guardar el paquete de hamburguesas congeladas y las salchichas.

-"Seremos sólo tres. ¿Cuánta comida crees que necesitamos?"… le preguntó mientras trataba de esquivarlo para guardar los alimentos. Damon le robó los paquetes y sacó más comida.

-"¿Qué demonios?"

Él se encogió de hombros. –"Tengo hambre".

-"No estás invitado".

-"¿Desde cuándo necesito invitación?"… preguntó mientras duplicaba la cantidad de salchichas en el plato.

-"¿Tres semanas y ya has sentado precedentes? Por 3 años contemplé el homicidio".

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ella gruñó.

Él sonrió, haciendo que las rodillas de ella temblaran. Maldito.

-"¿Dime quién vendrá? No puede ser cualquiera de tus amigos porque no te importaría si estuviera aquí ya que todos piensan que soy un imbécil y a ti te encanta que me fastidien".

Ella suspiró.

-"Eso me entretiene".

-"Como debería. Soy un chico muy divertido"… dijo con una sonrisa mientras robaba un bocado de la ensalada de patatas que ella había hecho ayer.

Había considerado llevarla hoy, pero sabía muy bien cómo sería recibida y decidió dejarla aquí.

-"Maldición, está bueno, mujer"… prácticamente gruñó.

-"Me alegra que te guste"… dijo ella casualmente, pero en verdad era muy agradable tener a alguien a quien cocinarle de vez en cuando. Sus amigas, que estaban haciendo dietas constantemente la fulminaban con la mirada cada vez que les ofrecía galletas u otros productos horneados. Parecía que Damon no conocía comida que no le gustara. La sorprendía realmente que no estuviera gordo.

-"¿Y?"

-"¿Y qué?"

-"Y, ¿dime por qué te quedaste menos de una hora en una barbacoa sólo para tener una propia? ¿La comida era un asco o algo así?"… preguntó mientras furtivamente mordía otro poco de ensalada antes de que ella la regresara a la nevera…-"¿O hubo una confrontación familiar?"

-"Es complicado"… dijo ella finalmente.

-"¿Qué hay de complicado en una barbacoa familiar?"

-"Sólo déjalo. Mi abuela va a venir con su ayudante. En realidad, ya debería estar aquí, pero conociéndola se detuvo en la tienda para conseguir todo lo que le encanta".

Sus cejas se alzaron.

-"¿Va a venir tu abuela? Creía que nadie de tu familia venía a visitarte".

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-"¿Has estado espiándome?"

-"En realidad no. Sólo noté cosas. Soy un sujeto observador después de todo".

-"Bueno, mi abuela viene aquí varias veces al año. Por lo general la invito a venir cuando sé que estarás fuera de la ciudad".

-"¿Temes que te avergüence?"… le preguntó burlonamente.

-"Nop. Temo que pueda matarte".

-"Por favor, ella me amará. Todas las mujeres me aman y me desean"… dijo sinceramente.

Ella rió suavemente.

-"Me alegra que seas tan humilde".

-"Ese soy yo"… dijo mientras Bella empezaba a cargar los brazos de él con platos de comida para llevar a la parrilla… -"Entonces, mencionaste invitarla. Supongo que eres cercana a ella".

-"Lo soy. Ella me crió de vez en cuando hasta que tuve diez y luego me crió a tiempo completo"… dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de tela metálica para él… -" De todos modos, decidí acortar mi visita a la casa de mis padres hoy".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque lo dije que lo hiciera. Esa es la razón"… dijo la voz cortante de una mujer.

Damon alzó la vista para ver a una anciana en silla de ruedas siendo empujada hacia ellos por un hombre enjutó de cabello gris. Por la mirada del hombre, era el ayudante de la abuela de Bella o el cuidador.

-"¿Eres el novio de mi Bella?"… exigió la abuela. Vaya, era una mujer sin sentido común. Como Bella, una vez que estaba fuera del cascarón por supuesto.

Bella sintió su cara arder mientras esperaba que la tierra se abriera debajo de ella y la arrastrara debajo. Rogaba porque fuera algo parecido a eso.

-"No, abue, él no es mi novio. Es mi amigo de al lado".

Los ojos de la abuela se entrecerraron sobre Damon. Bella estuvo a punto de decirle a su abuela que se detuviera. Esa mirada había hecho que muchos amigos y novios corrieran despavoridos, pero para su completa sorpresa Damon no se acobardó.

Él extendió la mano y estrechó la de ella… -"Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore. Soy el vecino del infierno".

Los labios de la abuela se crisparon, ella miró a su acompañante. –"Chris, sé amable y ve por los artículos que compramos".

-"Sí, señora"… dijo, dejando a la abuela con ellos. Le envió a Bella una sonrisa antes de alejarse apresurado. Sin dudas estaba esperando que la abuela acabara con Damon. Diablos, eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba esperando.

-"También trabaja con mi nieta, Sr. Salvatore. ¿No es correcto?"

Sin preguntar Damon empujó a la abuela con cuidado hasta la mesa y trabó la silla.

-"Síp, hago de la vida de ella un infierno viviente también allí".

-"Suena orgulloso"… notó la abuela.

Damon caminó hasta la parrilla y empezó a colocar la carne encima.

-"Lo estoy"… dijo, sonriendo.

La abuela hizo algo que sólo había escuchado cuando estaban solo ellas dos. Rió. Fue suave y musical e inmediatamente trajo a su mente recuerdos de una infancia feliz haciéndola sonreír en respuesta. Damon la vio y le guiñó un ojo.

-"Me agradas"… anunció la abuela.

-"Puedes llamarme abue"… dijo en un tono que le dejó saber que no toleraría que la llamara de otra manera.

Bella se sentó allí sorprendida. Era la única que tenía permitido llamarla abue. El resto de sus nietos la llamaban abuela cuando empezaban a aprenderlo de sus padres.

-"Bien, entonces es abue"… dijo Damon con una sonrisa fácil. Vaya, el hombre realmente tenía una habilidad con las mujeres.

Chris salió de la casa, sin duda acababa de poner allí una enorme cantidad de alimentos que no tenía nada que ver con la barbacoa. Esa era una de las maneras astutas de la abuela para ayudarla ya que ella se negaba a aceptar la ayuda financiera de su familia. La abuela tenía sus métodos.

-"Lamento interrumpir, señora, parece que algunos de los invitados de la barbacoa nos han seguido hasta acá"… dijo Chris suavemente.

-"¿Quiénes?"… preguntó Bella.

-"Sus primos y unos cuantos tíos. Creo que una o sus dos hermanas, Srta. Bella"… dijo Chris.

La abuela ondeó una mano desdeñosa hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

-"Bueno, ellos pueden irse porque no hay suficiente comida"… dijo a pesar de ni siquiera haber mirado la parrilla.

-"Puedo poner más si lo desean"… ofreció Damon.

-"¡No!" dijeron Bella y la abuela al unísono, sorprendiendo a Damon.

Chris carraspeó.

-"Son bastante insistentes en unirse, señora".

-"Diles que se vayan o los quitaré de mi testamento mañana mismo"… dijo la abuela firmemente.

Chris ocultó su sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para hacerlo.

Damon les dio una mirada curiosa antes de encogerse de hombros. Al parecer, a él realmente no le importaba mucho como para molestarse, lo cual era algo bueno para ella. Ella se había ganado la vida y no quería a nadie pensando diferente. Todos sus amigos sabían que provenía de un hogar adinerado y a ninguno de ellos les importaba. Era solo Bella para ellos y planeaba mantenerlo de esa manera.

-"¿Qué piensas del regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre, Bella? preguntó la abuela.

Damon frunció el ceño.

-"¿Me perdí tu cumpleaños?"

-"Fue hace meses"… dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"¿Acaba de recordarlo hoy?"… preguntó Damon incrédulo.

-"No es gran cosa"… dijo Bella, dándole una sonrisa tirante.

Damon se rió.

-"Si tú lo dices".

-"Lo digo".

-"Bien".

-"Bien"

-"Ah, ¿niños? ¿Si puedo interrumpir? Bella, ¿has mirado el regalo?"… preguntó la abuela.

-"Todavía no"… No había apuro. Ella ya sabía lo que era, ya que su padre pensaba que si tenía 21, sería una tarjeta sin firmar con 21 billetes de cien dentro.

-"Bueno, ve a buscarlo"… dijo la abuela.

Con un suspiro fue dentro de la casa, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las bolsas de comestibles repletas que cubrían los mostradores de su cocina y a mesa y sacó el sobre de su bolso. Lo llevó afuera y se sentó con él.

-"¡Bueno, ábrelo!"… dijo la abuela.

-"¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa de que abra este regalo?"… preguntó Bella con

sospecha.

-"Porque yo fui la que le sugirió el regalo"… dijo con un ondeo desdeñoso de la mano.

Bella se mordió el labio para no llorar. No sólo su padre se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, sino que la abuela había sido quien se lo recordó finalmente y probablemente ordenó su regalo.

Abrió la tarjeta y no se sorprendió de ver que no estaba firmada. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el regalo y se quedaron fijos allí. Pasó un minuto completo antes de que empezara nuevamente a respirar. Otros diez segundos y ella estuvo de pie y rodeó la mesa, abrazando a su abuela y besándola.

-"¡Eres la mejor, siempre!"… dijo Bella entre besos.

La abuela rió. –"Me alegra que te guste. Quería dártelos, pero eres tan malditamente obstinada sobre que nadie te ayude, que utilicé la estupidez de tu padre. Ahora tienes que aceptarlos"… dijo la abuela con un firme asentimiento.

Damon se puso de pie y dio vuelta a las hamburguesas antes de agregar las salchichas. Y dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a Bella saltando arriba y abajo y riéndose como una adolescente.

-"Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso"… dijo, ganando un fuerte chillido de parte de Bella.

Al parecer ella estaba más allá de las palabras así que empujó la tarjeta en sus manos. Él bajó la mirada. Parpadeó. Parpadeó nuevamente antes de desplomarse en la silla. ¿Acababa de hacerse pis? Ah, ¿a quién le importaba? Estaba sujetando cuatro entradas para los Yankees vs. Los Medias Rojas en el estadio Yankee para este viernes y sin duda eran los mejores asientos del estadio.

Sus ojos fueron de Bella a las entradas y volvieron nuevamente antes de tomar una decisión de una fracción de segundo y echarse a correr. No hizo más que un metro y medio antes de que su pequeña saltamontes lo derribara al suelo y arrancara la tarjeta de sus manos.

Escupió la hierba fuera de su boca.

-"Bien. Puedes venir conmigo supongo"… dijo, ganándose un rodillazo en las costillas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-"¡Te amo, Derek!"

Damon intentó arrastrar a Bella de vuelta a su asiento, pero ella peleó contra él con uñas y dientes.

-"¡Te amo, Derek!"

-"¡Él lo sabe, mujer! Lo ha sabido desde la primera entrada. Deja que el hombre se concentre"… dijo, finalmente arreglándoselas para arrastrarla treinta centímetros cuando ese bastardo de Derek Jeter saludó a Bella con la mano. Eso acabó con todo. Ella intentó liberarse y correr hacia el campo.

Intentando no dejarla caer mientras estallaba en risas, reajustó su asidero y tiró de Bella hacia atrás hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras recuperaba su cerveza de manos de Emmet.

El hombre le lanzó otra sonrisa triunfante. Durante tres días Damon había provocado al hombre con dos entradas extras. Ya sabía que él iba a ir. Había un entendimiento tácito entre Bella y él. Si ella intentaba irse sin él, le quemaría la casa, así de simple. Éste era un juego de los Yankees y los Medias Rojas, por el amor de Dios.

Al tercer día de burlas el pequeño bastardo traidor había hecho que su esposa llamara a Bella. Pequeño soplón. Como los amigos de Bella odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con cualquier deporte, invitó a Emmet y a otro amigo suyo, Klaus. Klaus era un buen amigo y tenía un obvio enamoramiento con Bella, uno en el que ella no parecía interesada. Eso estaba bien para él porque no creía que Klaus fuera lo suficientemente bueno para su pequeña y dulce saltamontes.

-2¡Vamos! ¡Él estaba a salvo! ¡Saca la cabeza de tu trasero y presta atención!"… gritó Bella mientras rebotaba en su regazo, desesperada por la libertad, para sin duda arrancarle la cabeza al árbitro.

De acuerdo, pensó él, riendo por lo bajo, quizás dulce era demasiado. Su pequeño saltamontes era un pequeño petardo.

-"Cálmate antes de que nos echen del estadio"… dijo él, riendo.

Ella resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que se apoyaba contra él.

-"Bastardos tramposos"… murmuró ella.

-"¿Porque están ganando?"… preguntó él, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-"¡Sí!"

-"Relájate y te compraré un dedo de espuma"… dijo él, distraídamente acariciándole el estómago con el pulgar mientras ella lo pensaba. Hoy vestía una camiseta rosa sin mangas y ajustada y un sweater abierto de los Yankees y un par de shorts que le daban a él y a cada tipo un vistazo de esas doradas bellezas.

-"Ya tengo un dedo de espuma en casa"… señaló ella hoscamente.

-"¿Entonces qué le gustaría a mi pequeña saltamontes?"… preguntó, resistiendo la necesidad de posar un beso en su espalda.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada sobre el hombro.

-"No voy a llamarte Sr. Miyagi, lo sabes".

-"Sí lo harás, pero eso no es importante en este momento. ¿Qué quieres?"… preguntó a la vez que sus ojos caían en sus pequeños labios que hacían un mohín.

¿Qué demonios? Apartó la vista a tiempo para ver la sucia mirada de Klaus y la sonrisa de Emmet.

Bella le robó la cerveza y bebió un sorbo. Se la devolvió con una mueca.

-"Está caliente".

-"Bueno, me tomó más de veinte minutos arrastrarte de vuelta hasta aquí antes de que pudieras saltar el muro"… señaló.

-"Como sea, estás arruinando mi destino"… dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. Él la dejó ir a regañadientes, pero estaba listo para lanzarse sobre ella y arrastrarla de vuelta si era necesario. A juzgar por las miradas que les estaban dando los guardias de seguridad alrededor de ellos, también estaban preparados.

Maldición, su pequeño saltamontes estaba enorgulleciéndolo. Ociosamente se preguntó si sería capaz de causar un disturbio.

-"¿A dónde vas?"… preguntó, queriendo que se volviera a sentar. Había estado cómodo, maldición.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No voy a empezar un disturbio ni nada. Tengo que usar el baño y quiero una bebida fría".

-"Oh"… dijo, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Klaus. Damon fulminó a Klaus con la mirada, pero el hombre lo ignoró y se puso de pie de un salto.

-"¿Quieres algo de compañía?"… preguntó Kluas, dándole a Bella su mejor sonrisa.

Bella rio suavemente.

-"No, estaré bien".

Klaus se sentó de mala gana. Los dos la observaron irse mientras Emmet se sentaba allí con una expresión arrogante. Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Damon hablara.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses"… dijo firmemente.

Klaus resopló.

-"Sólo porque tú creas que Bella te pertenece no significa que hables por ella".

Damon tomó un sorbo de su bebida, asintiendo lentamente antes de poner el vaso en su rodilla.

-"¿Qué hay de esto, entonces? Te conozco y no hay una maldita manera de que un imbécil como tú se acerqué a ella".

-"Entonces, déjame entender esto. Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu amigo, ¿pero no para salir con Bella?"

-"Exactamente. Me alegra que nos entendamos".

-"¿Por qué es eso exactamente? ¿No te gusta la idea de que otro tipo entre y la consiga primero?"

-"Porque duermes con cualquiera, no te importa ninguna de las mujeres con las que te acuestas, y las tratas a todas como mierda. No voy permitir que le hagas nada de eso a Bella. Ella se merece a un buen tipo".

-"¿Oh, como tú?"… Klaus resopló. –"Tratas a las mujeres peor que yo".

Damon apenas contuvo su enojo.

-"No, no yo. No estoy interesado en ella de esa manera. Es una amiga, nada más".

-"Sí, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso, amigo. Cualquier persona con dos ojos que funcionen puede decir que estás preparándote para atacar".

-"Eso es mierda y lo sabes. Si la quisiera ya la hubiera tenido"… dijo él a través de los dientes apretados.

-"Sí, como que sea"… murmuró Klaus. –"Es una mujer adulta. Si quiere salir conmigo, puede hacerlo. No tienes opinión en el asunto".

-"Lo veremos"… dijo, sabiendo que si Klaus intentada algo lo molería a golpes.

-"¿Veremos qué?"… preguntó Bella mientras se apretujaba para entrar a la pequeña fila, haciendo equilibro con su cerveza y una bandeja llena de comida en sus brazos.

-"Si los Yankees pueden recuperar el control de este juego"… dijo Damon suavemente.

-"Lo harán"… dijo Bella firmemente. Damon tuvo la extraña sensación de que si no era así, ella golpearía a alguien.

Se sentó junto a él. Él puso su cerveza caliente como la orina en el piso y tomó la suya mientras ella acomodaba la bandeja en su regazo. Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza fría mientras ella tomaba un bocado de su hot dog con lechuga fermentada. Cerró los ojos y saboreó.

-"Esto está reamente bueno". Casi gimió de deleite.

-"Dame un bocado"… dijo él.

Bella asintió distraídamente mientras miraba el juego. Le ofreció el hot dog.

Él le dio un mordisco. Mientras masticaba se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento y no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras Klaus le fruncía el ceño. Durante los próximos diez minutos él le sostuvo la cerveza para que ella bebiera mientras ella le ofrecía comida.

Damon ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Su foco parecía estar en el juego. Cuando su cerveza se acabó, ella la dejó a un lado y se volvió para buscar otro expendedor de cerveza.

-"¡Oh, mierda!"… gritó Emmet mientras se ponía de pie de un salto al mismo tiempo que Klaus.

Él se volvió a tiempo para ver a Bella ponerse de pie de un salto y luego subirse al asiento. Estirando la mano mientras murmuraba, "OH NO, Oh no, OH no".

Se puso de pie en el mismo momento en que algo blanco golpeaba las manos de Bella. La sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas mientras perdía el equilibrio por el impacto de la pelota y varios hombres intentaban sacársela.

Antes de que él pudiera alejar de un empujón a los bastardos, Bella estaba saltando en su asiento mientras abrazaba la pelota contra su pecho. Su sonrisa era embriagadora cuando lo miró y orgullosamente le mostró la pelota.

¡Mira!

Él unió las manos en un gesto de plegaria y se inclinó ligeramente.

-"Muy bien, saltamontes"... Se enderezó a tiempo para tomarla en brazos.

La hizo girar mientras ella se abrazaba apretadamente a su cuello.

-"¡No puedo creer que la haya atrapado!"

-"¡Lo hiciste genial!"… dijo él, besándole la mejilla. La acción fue tan repentina que lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuidadosamente puso a una muy feliz Bella en el piso. Ella se sentó, todavía sonriendo mientras abrazaba la pelota.

Después de unos minutos ella dijo su nombre apretadamente.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Creo que me rompí la mano"… lloriqueó.

-"¿Segura de que no quieres ir con nosotros?"… preguntó Klaus, dándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Bella se obligó a sonreír. Le gustaba Klaus, no tanto como Damon, pero no veía que eso fuera más allá de una amistad. Klaus se había estado poniendo persistente durante la semana anterior. Se estaba poniendo algo molesto.

Ella levantó la mano y el paquete de hielo.

-"Lo lamento. Creo que voy a ir a relajarme. Ustedes vayan a divertirse. Vayan a los clubes o bares o lo que sea que ustedes hagan. Sin duda Damon querrá ver el show masculino… con todos esos hombres en paños menores y bailando sobre su regazo".

Mientras los otros hombres reían, Damon le sacó la lengua. Bella miró hacia la recepción.

-"Ah, chicos, ¿recordaron registrarse antes?"

Damon lo descartó con un movimiento de la mano.

-"Tenemos una habitación reservada con la tarjeta de crédito. Estará aquí cuando regresemos".

Bella no pensaba que fuera así. Los hoteles usualmente tenían una tendencia a entregar cuartos cuando los que los tenían no aparecían, y como eran las nueve no tenía esperanzas de que el cuarto que los chicos habían reservado todavía estuviera disponible. No dijo nada sabiendo que sonaría mandona y estaba cansada de ser la que se preocupaba. No quería molestar a los chicos y arruinar su diversión.

-"De acuerdo, diviértanse, chicos"… dijo antes de ir hacia el elevador.

-"¡Bella! ¡Espera!"… exclamó Klaus. Ella casi gimió.

-"¿Qué sucede?"… le preguntó, sintiendo su paciencia deshacerse.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-"Iba a preguntarte si querías compañía. Sé que te debe doler la mano así que pensé en hacerte compañía"… dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que probablemente funcionaba en más que todo mujeres.

Sus ojos se movieron más allá de él para ver a Damon tomar a Damon por el brazo y retenerlo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y se concentró en Klaus.

-"Eso es realmente dulce, pero estaré bien. Sólo voy a mirar una película y me iré a la cama. Te veré mañana". No le dio la oportunidad de responder antes de irse a su habitación.

Podría no tener el mejor historial en lo que respectaba a citas, pero conocía los mujeriegos cuando los veía y Klaus era definitivamente un mujeriego. No le gustaba ser sólo otra marca en la cama de un hombre.

Unos minutos después estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Fue hacia la primera cama doble y buscó una aspirina en su bolso. La mano le latía como loca. Cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna, llamó al servicio de habitación pidiendo una botella y un helado grande.

Veinte minutos después estaba cómodamente sentada en un baño de burbujas mientras comía un decadente helado con salsa de chocolate caliente. Su mente vagó hacia Damon y lo bien que se había sentido el tenerlo sosteniéndola la mayor parte del día. Luego se recordó que eran sólo amigos y se obligó a ponerse más lista.

Nunca nada iba a suceder entre ellos. Damon era un amigo, un amigo realmente bueno y no arruinaría eso por nada del mundo. La amistad era una de las cosas que ella más valoraba en el mundo y no se arriesgaría a perderla. No valía la pena.

Además él probablemente estaría con alguna tonta ahora. La idea le revolvió el estómago. Dejó su helado a medio comer en el piso y gimió. A veces la amistad apestaba, pensó mientras se hundía en el agua para poder dejar salir un grito frustrado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8 **_

-"¡Vamos, chicos! Volvamos. ¡Esas mujeres eran ardientes!"… dijo Klaus por enésima vez desde que habían dejado el club.

-"No"… dijeron Emmet y Damon a la vez.

Klaus dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado a medida que entraban en el vestíbulo del hotel.

-"Sé por qué Emmet no quiere, está casado, pero ¿por qué tú no?"…

Se encogió de hombros.

-"Simplemente no quiero. ¿Eso te parece bien?"…

-"Toda la noche rechazaste a las chicas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"… exigió Klaus.

-"Nada"… murmuró. No estaba de humor para esta conversación o para Klaus. Toda la noche resistió la urgencia de pegarle un puñetazo al idiota. Cuando no estaba pensando en pegarle un puñetazo, se estaba pateando a sí mismo por dejar a Bella. Debería haberse quedado y cuidado de ella. Ella fue lo bastante genial como llevarlos con ella a ver un gran juego y la abandonaron como un montón de bastardos malagradecidos. Además, si iba a ser honesto, probablemente habría pasado un mejor rato con ella solo sentados viendo una película que yendo a un club y tener a un montón de mujeres frotándose sobre él.

-"Problemas, chicos"… dijo Emmet cuando volvía hacia ellos desde la recepción.

-"¿Qué pasa?"… preguntó él.

-"Cedieron nuestra habitación porque no nos registramos y ya no hay máshabitaciones disponibles".

-"Mierda".

-"Síp".

-"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?"… le preguntó Damon a la espalda en retirada de Klaus.

-"No tenemos cuarto. Voy a volver al club a encontrar un cuerpo caliente y una cama por esta noche".

Ese hijo de puta.

Había estado intentando meterse entre las piernas de Bella por una semana y no se detendría. Ahora estaba intentando echarse un polvo por una cama. Damon no tenía dudas de que mañana volvería a olfatear alrededor de Bella.

-"¿Vienes o qué?"… exigió Klaus.

Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-"No, ve a divertirte. Me voy a la cama".

-"Como quieras"… murmuró Klaus a la vez que se dirigía a la salida.

Damon empujó a Emmet.

-"Vamos a pedir piedad".

Emmet pareció aliviado a la vez que asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Damon para que liderara el camino.

Subieron a la habitación de Bella y golpearon. Luego de unos cuantos minutos volvieron a golpear. Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando a una Bella con ojos soñolientos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"… preguntó ella, intentando sofocar un bostezo.

-"Cedieron nuestra habitación"… dijo él con un mohín.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Bueno, duh, no se registraron esta tarde".

-"No tienes que restregarlo en nuestras narices".

-"Eso no es restregarlo en sus narices, créeme. Si lo estuviera haciendo te daría una pequeña risa malvada y cerraría la puerta en tu cara".

-"Buen punto"… dijo, hacienda una mueca, mientras esperaba que ella no fuera a hacer justamente eso. Estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de pelear con Emmet por el asiento trasero del auto.

-"Entonces, ¿qué quieren?"

-"¿Piedad?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Quieren dormir acá? No hay suficiente espacio para nosotros cuatro".

Obviamente ella no había notado la ausencia de Klaus.

-"Klaus se fue a otra parte por esta noche. Somos sólo Emmet y yo".

Algo en su expresión cambió. ¿Estaba molesta de que Klaus no estuviera aquí? La idea lo molestó más de lo que quiso admitir.

-"Muy bien, muchachos. Vamos, entren"… murmuró mientras regresaba a la primera cama. Damon por supuesto se tomó su tiempo para notar la linda y pequeña remera sin mangas y los pantaloncitos de algodón a juego que abrazaban su redondo trasero bastante bien.

Ella se subió a la cama y se dejó caer debajo de las mantas. Obviamente estaba lista para ir a dormir y no iba a darles a ellos un segundo pensamiento.

-"Ah, ¿Bella?"… Dijo Emmet vacilante.

-"¿Qué? Por favor, díganme que no me necesitan para cepillarse los dientes y que los arrope" murmuró en la almohada.

-"Ah, no"… dijo Emmet, sonriendo. –"¿Está bien si duermo en calzoncillos? No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda".

Ella ondeó una mano hacia él sin mirar.

-"Haz lo que quieras".

-"Bien, buenas noches" dijo Emmet, dirigiéndose al baño.

Damon miró alrededor de la habitación, notando solo dos camas y ningún otro mueble salvo una silla y se encogió de hombros. Se quitó la remera, los pantalones y los zapatos y empezó a subirse a la cama con Bella.

La mano de ella se levantó en un movimiento para detenerlo.

-"Espera ahí, amigo"… dijo, dándose la vuelta para encararlo. Señaló a la otra cama. –"Ten una buena noche".

Damon frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia.

-"No puedes esperar que durmamos juntos".

-"Síp".

-"Nop"… dijo él, subiendo a la cama rápidamente y desplomándose sobre su estómago. Ella lo empujó, bueno, lo intentó de todas maneras. Él la sobrepasaba en peso después de todo.

-"Fuera".

-"No".

-"No vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo".

-"Sí, lo haré. A menos que estés planeando dormir con Emmet y no creo que quieras eso. Su esposa te pateará el trasero".

Ella gruñó.

Él sonrió.

-"Mira, me quedaré en mi lado y tú en el tuyo. Ambos dormiremos. Problema resuelto".

-"De ninguna manera".

-"¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de quitar tus manos de mí?"… bromeó él.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco y cayó de nuevo sobre la almohada.

-"Bien, pero sólo para que lo sepas, todo lo que venga a este lado será cortado".

-"Debidamente anotado"… dijo él, acurrucándose más profundo en la cama.

-"Oh, y si roncas te mataré mientras duermes"… murmuró.

-"Igualmente".

-"Ah, ¿chicos?"… dijo Emmet.

Bella enterró la cara más profundamente en el calor mientras intentaba bloquear a Emmet y a la luz del sol entrando en la habitación.

-"Vete"… murmuró ella.

-"Tengo hambre. Vamos a agarrar algo de desayuno"… dijo Emmet un poco más alto esta vez, obteniendo un gemido del cálido colchón de ella.

-"Vete a la mierda. Estamos durmiendo"… murmuró Damon mientras tiraba de Bella más cerca. Sorprendentemente ella fue voluntariamente. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de él bajo su barbilla, el brazo de ella yacía a lo largo de su estómago, y una pierna estaba lanzada por encima de una de las de él.

Ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Nunca había sostenido así a una mujer, nunca se acurrucó con una sin importar si pasaban toda la noche juntos en la cama de ella. Normalmente cuando una mujer intentaba acurrucarse, él se sentía acorralado e irritado. Con Bella se sentía cómodo, relajado, e incluso contento. Se sentía como si perteneciera con él. No iba a pensar demasiado con respecto a ello en ese momento.

-"Si no fueras el mejor colchón que jamás he tenido te patearía el trasero por moverte hacia mi lado"… murmuró Bella contra su pecho.

-"En realidad, están en el centro"… señaló Emmet.

-"¿Por qué sigue aquí?… Sueño"… se quejó adorablemente Bella.

Cerrando los ojos, él ondeó una mano hacia la puerta.

-"Ve a comer con Klaus o algo. Estaremos levantados en un rato".

Emmet suspiró infeliz.

-"Bien".

Un momento más tarde la puerta estaba cerrada y ambos estaban de vuelta a la deriva en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

-"Estúpida almohada"… murmuró Bella, intentando golpear su una vez cómoda almohada hasta la sumisión.

Anoche había sido la peor noche de sueño que había pasado. Pasó toda la noche revolviéndose, dando vueltas e intentando ponerse cómoda sólo para finalmente quedarse dormida en un sueño inquieto alrededor de las cinco de esta mañana. Ahora parecía como si estuviera por repetir la función. Le echó un vistazo a la alarma y gimió. Era casi las dos de la mañana. Enterró la cara en la almohada y gritó. –"¡Esto apestaba!" Estaba tan cansada. Todo el día se mantuvo ocupada con calificando pruebas y tareas, e incluso limpió su casa, pensando que en el momento en que se fuera a la cama estaría demasiado cansada para otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Parecía que ese plan estaba fallando miserablemente.

Tan cansada casi lloriqueó.

Maldito Damon. De alguna manera él había destruido el sueño para ella.

Nunca había dormido en la misma cama con un chico antes. Seguro, se había acurrucado con unos cuantos novios frente a la televisión luego de una pesada

sesión de besuqueo, pero siempre se sintió incómoda. Con Damon se sintió tan bien.

Fue mil veces más cómodo que su cama o edredón.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse cómoda en una almohada sobre un colchón luego de dormir en sus brazos? No podía. No existía manera de que fuera capaz de conseguir lograr trabajar mañana con menos de dos horas de sueño en veinticuatro horas, pero no podía llamar para faltar porque estaban preparándose para los finales.

-"Hazte a un lado"… dijo Damon, asustándola.

Ella pegó un brinco, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras observaba a Damon alzar la pantalla de la ventana y saltar en su habitación. Cerró la pantalla detrás de él y se acostó en la cama.

Todavía jadeando, ella aspiró aire y dijo: -"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Acabas de asustarme!"

-"Mira, mujer, no sé lo que hiciste, pero no he sido capaz de dormir desde que volvimos de Nueva York. Estoy cansado, irritable y todo lo que quiero es dormir algo así que acurrúcate conmigo o me ayudas, o te mataré"… espetó Damon.

-"Vaya, estás irritable"… murmuró.

-"Es tu culpa".

-"Como sea".

-"Vamos"… dijo él, estirando sus brazos expectante. Cuando ella dudó, él meneó los dedos. –"Sabes que lo quieres".

-"Sólo por esta noche aclaró ella".

Él asintió rápidamente.

-"Sólo por esta noche. Ahora, vamos, estoy gruñón".

-"No lo he notado"… dijo secamente, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Ella estaba demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa en ese momento.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que el latido del corazón de Damon la arrullara en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

La alarma sonó despertando a Bella de un sueño profundo y cómodo. En lugar de sentirse asustadiza y atacar el despertador después de conseguir sólo cinco horas de sueño, se sintió extrañamente bien descansada.

Damon bostezó mientras se sentaba y apagaba la alarma. Se frotó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para levantar la pantalla.

-"Nos vemos en el trabajo"… murmuró él.

-"Está bien"… dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. –"Este fue un asunto de una sola vez"… dijo ella más para recordárselo más a sí misma que a él. Rápidamente podía volverse dependiente de la comodidad y la calidez que él ofrecía y eso no era una buena idea con un sujeto como Damon.

Él le dio una de sus desequilibrantes sonrisas.

-"Por supuesto. Fue un acuerdo de una sola vez".

Que me dicen les gusto la nueva historia… para que sepan subi el nuevo libro de Existence búsquenlo en mi perfil… se llama Trilogia Existence: Celos… Ahhh y recuerden mientras mas rewiews… mas rapidos subo los capítulos de las historias besitos Mili


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Lunes por la noche

10:35 P.M.

Bella rodó hacia su lado, mirando hacia la pared y preguntándose si debería tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Damon que viniera a dormir con ella. ¿Eso la convertía en una puta del sueño? En este momento estaba dispuesta a suplicar. Tal y como ella temía se había vuelto adicta al cuerpo de Damon. Gracias a Dios nunca tuvieron sexo. Ella odiaría pensar lo mal que la adicción sería entonces.

Sintió como la cama se hundía detrás de ella antes de que un fuerte brazo se enroscara alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo su espalda a un cuerpo fuerte y caliente. La atractiva esencia de Damon la envolvió tan fuertemente como lo hizo su cuerpo. Su trasero estaba ahuecado por su pelvis. Él estaba duro otra vez, pero como de costumbre, no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella. Simplemente era la reacción de su cuerpo al estar presionado contra una mujer, al igual que el de ella porque estaba en manos de un hombre fuerte. Ni le importaba lo suficiente para comentar o actuar. En cuestión de minutos estaban dormidos.

Martes por la noche

11.30 P.M.

-"Ese fue un gran partido y una cena realmente genial"… dijo Bonnie, la esposa de Emmet.

Emmet robó otro brownie del plato y gimió mientras asentía con la cabeza en acuerdo. Alargó la mano hacia otro brownie sólo para encontrar que el plato se había ido y que Damon estaba mirándolo.

-"Bastardo ladrón de brownies"… murmuro él mientras se alejaba hacia la encimera de la cocina de Bella.

Los tres observaron con humor como Damon colocaba los brownies en una bolsa con cierre grande, que sin duda planeaba llevar con él al trabajo en la mañana. A medio camino de transferir los brownies se volvió para mirar a Emmet y pronunció las palabras : -"Bastardo ladrón"… antes de regresar a la tarea en mano.

-"De todos modos"… dijo Bella, llamando la atención de E lmmet y Bonnie lejos del inquietante amor de Damon por los productos horneados de ella. Fue un placer tenerlos aquí chicos.

-"Sí, ustedes van a venir la semana que viene, ¿no?"… preguntó Bonnie mientras fruncía el ceño hacia su esposo, quien levantó el último trozo de brownie, pero no se lo comió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Damon.

Ambas mujeres vieron como Damon se daba la vuelta. Emmet hizo un gran espectáculo poniendo el brownie en su boca. Cerró los ojos como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera comido y gimió.

-"Ese fue un brownie malditamente bueno"… dijo finalmente Emmet.

-"¡Tú bastardo traidor!"… exclamó Damon.

-"Te voy a llevar una bandeja entera llena de brownies la próxima semana, Emmet"… dijo Bella, sabiendo que eso apartaría su mirada de Emmet.

-"Traidora"… murmuró Damon mientras cariñosamente acariciaba la bolsa de brownies.

-"No es justo que él no esté gordo"… dijo Bonnie. Bella tuvo que asentir en acuerdo. El hombre consumió tres porciones de lasaña esta noche, una ensalada y una tonelada de pan de ajo sin mencionar una docena de brownies y galletas. Con su porción de la lasaña y dos brownies ella probablemente iba a ganar cinco libras.

A veces la vida simplemente no era justa.

Dijeron sus buenas noches y acompañaron a Emmet y Bonnie a la puerta. Ella apagó la luz de la cocina sabiendo que Damon apagaría la luz de la sala. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos habló de los arreglos para dormir y ella no sabía cómo tocar el tema. Así que en su lugar ella en voz baja dio las buenas noches, puso los ojos en blanco cuando Damon murmuró Te amo a sus brownies y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño.

Después de una ducha rápida ella se puso una pequeña camiseta y bragas.

Bostezando, entró en su habitación y no estaba sorprendida al encontrar a Damon sobre su estómago, usando nada más que unos calzoncillos en medio de su cama.

Ella apagó las luces y se arrastró a la cama. Puso su rostro sobre el hombro de él mientras su mano descansaba sobre su otro hombro y su pierna entrelazada con la de él. En cuestión de segundos sintió a Damon relajarse y quedarse dormido.

Miércoles por la Noche

10:45 P.M.

Damon se sentía cansado hasta los huesos mientras estacionaba en su camino entrada. Esperó hasta que Bella se detuvo en su camino de entrada antes de salir.

Había sido un día muy largo y a juzgar por el pequeño y adorable gemido que Bella hizo cuando salió de su coche ella también lo sentía.

-"Estoy tan cansada"… murmuró ella.

Él bostezó ruidosamente.

-"Esa fue una reunión de padres y maestros para los registros"… dijo.

-"Demasiado drama. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que los padres de los niños ricos y mimados que estaban fallando podrían llegar a ser tan malditamente dramáticos? Tuve a una mujer sollozando histéricamente porque su hijo tenía una B en lugar de una A".

Él se rió.

-"Me ofrecieron una mamada para convertir una D en un A".

La cara de Bella se torció graciosamente.

-"¿Una mujer se ofreció para hacerte una mamada durante la noche de padres y maestros?"…

-"No, un hombre. Parece que el tipo está bastante desesperado por conseguir que su hijo entre a Harvard".

Ella se rió suavemente.

-"Obviamente". Bostezó ruidosamente. –" Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches".

-"Yo también. Buenas noches"… dijo mientras caminaban a lo largo del pequeño trozo de césped entre sus propiedades. Justo antes de que ella girara a la derecha puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la dirigió hacia su casa.

Durante las últimas tres noches había dormido en la casa de ella. No era que extrañara su cama. Quería ver si la cama hacia la diferencia o si era Bella. Además, él la había estado imaginando en su cama todo el día. Cada vez que se volvían sexuales obligó a su mente a salir de la cuneta. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Nunca había tenido una amiga antes y este nivel de intimidad era nuevo y un poco aterrador para él. Él se hizo una promesa hoy. La llevaría a su cama y si no dormía tan bien como lo hacía en la cama de ella o en la cama del hotel, él saldría y compraría una cama a juego y el problema se resolvería. Si todavía dormía como Estaba bastante seguro de que parte del problema era el sexo.

Tal vez él debería salir y echar un polvo, y luego ver si dormía tan bien con Bella acurrucada toda la noche. Parte de él estaba asustado de que eso no hiciera una maldita diferencia. Bella se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su mundo y por alguna extraña razón eso estaba bien con él, de ahí la razón por la que él estaba acojonado.

No dijeron nada mientras caminaban a la casa de él. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa. Diablos, él estaba nervioso. Nunca había tenido una mujer en su cama. No importaba que no hubiera sexo involucrado. Este era un gran paso para él. Ni siquiera sabía si podría tolerar tener a Bella en su cama. Cada vez que el pánico comenzaba a emerger lo empujaba hacia abajo. Sabía que si no podía manejarlo podría inventar alguna excusa y volverían a la cama de ella. Con esto en mente la llevó a su habitación.

Ninguno habló cuando él le pasó una de sus viejas camisetas favoritas. Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa y desapareció en su cuarto de baño. Se quitó sus zapatos y esperó a que ella saliera. Escuchó su ducha ser encendida y apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de lujuria se vertió sobre él.

Frunció el ceño a la carpa un poco incómoda en sus pantalones.

-"Deja de causar problemas". Por supuesto, no lo escuchó. Nunca lo hacía en lo que concierne a Bella. Él mismo se repetía que eventualmente su cuerpo llegaría a aceptar que Bella era sola una amiga.

-"Todo tuyo"… dijo Bella suavemente mientras salía del baño diez minutos más tarde con su camiseta. El dobladillo de la camisa terminaba justo por encima de la rodilla, dando la ilusión de que ella no lleva nada debajo. Tragó saliva. Duro.

Él asintió con la cabeza inexpresivamente y anduvo más allá de ella hasta el baño donde procedió a tomar una ducha fría. Mientras se secaba vio su ropa perfectamente dobladas en el mostrador al lado del lavabo. Sonrió. Parecía que pertenecían allí.

La luz de la habitación ya estaba apagada cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

El torrente de luz de la calle iluminaba a Bella. Ella yacía sobre su espalda en el lado derecho de la cama esperándolo. Caminó a su lado de la cama y levantó las sábanas. Sin una palabra trepó a la cama y lentamente se colocó encima de ella de manera que su bajo vientre descansaba entre sus piernas, manteniendo la errante erección lejos de ella lo mejor que pudo. Ella abrió más las piernas para acunarlo.

Damon puso su cabeza entre los pechos de ella y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Después de dudarlo un momento la sintió moverse. No estaba seguro de si estaba a punto de empujarlo o golpearlo. Él se estaba tomando libertades en su arreglo para dormir, pero no podía evitarlo. La necesitaba desesperadamente.

En lugar de empujarlo lejos, ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su cabello. Así fue como él se quedó dormido, siendo acunado por la mujer en la que más confiaba y por la que más se preocupada en todo el mundo. Era absolutamente perfecto.

Bueno amigas y amigos, ya que no hemos tenido muchos comentarios de esta historia asumo que no les ha gustado… este será el ultimo capitulo un gusto haberlos conocido y para los que la leyeron gracias de corazón… cuídense y continúen con la lectura los kiero un monton…

Mili


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-"¡No! ¡No voy y no me puedes obligar!"… dijo Bella mientras apretaba su agarre sobre el borde del fregadero de la cocina.

-"¡No voy!"

Damon intentó no sonreír mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pequeño y redondo trasero de Bella, pero falló miserablemente.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" exigió mientras trataba de alejarse de su mano.

-"Si no sueltas ese fregadero y llevas tu culo al coche en treinta segundos no me dejas con ninguna otra elección excepto nalguearte"… dijo, disfrutando el tener su mano en el trasero de ella más de lo que debería, pero ella claramente lo dejaba con muy pocas opciones en la materia.

Seguro, él fácilmente podía recogerla y tirarla sobre su hombro, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

-"No lo harías"… dijo ella a través de los dientes apretados, mirándolo por encima su hombro.

Él apretó su trasero.

Ella jadeó, saltando lejos de él y corrió hacia la puerta.

-"¡Bastardo!"… gritó por encima de su hombro antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón y salir.

Damon la siguió a un ritmo pausado, silbando alegremente, medio esperando que ella se negara a ir una media docena de veces más antes de que la metiera en el auto. Salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y casi gimió con decepción cuando la vio esperándolo en el auto.

Maldición.

Allí iban sus planes para su trasero.

Se subió en el asiento del pasajero y le envió una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que eso la fastidiaría. Ella entornó los ojos hacia él antes de apartar la mirada murmurando toda clase de cosas desagradables sobre su virilidad que simplemente decidió ignorar.

-"Vas a tener que pagar por esto"… prometió.

-"Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo traidor"… silbó ella.

Él no pudo evitar reírse.

-"Es sólo una cena familiar. Realmente no entiendo por qué eso tiene a mi pequeño saltamontes toda irritada"...

-"Te odio escupió"… ella.

-"Tú me amas"… dijo, encendiendo la radio.

-"Odio. Te odio"...

-"Uh huh"… dijo distraídamente, buscando la estación de radio favorita de ella, esperando que eso calmara a la pequeña demonio.

Desde esta mañana cuando su abuela le había llamado pidiéndole que se uniera a la familia de ella en una cena esta noche, Bella había estado en el borde.

No estaba seguro de si ella estaba enojada porque su abuela lo había llamado antes que a ella o qué. Todo lo que sabía era que cuando ella escuchó que su abuela lo había invitado a unirse a ellos en la cena se volvió un poco loca.

No había importado que estuvieran haciendo fila en la panadería. Bella había saltado e intentó arrebatar el teléfono de su mano. Había estado demasiado sorprendido y sin duda riendo mientras ella intentaba taclearlo como para pensarlo mucho. Naturalmente lo sorprendió que su abuela no estuviera estupefacta al escuchar a su nieta gritar todo tipo de amenazas violentas contra él.

Damon realmente no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero a él le gustaba la abuela de Bella y no quería decepcionarla diciéndole que no, entonces por supuesto aceptó la invitación e intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Bella pateó su espinilla.

Desde ese momento había estado realmente enojada con él. Ella había ordenado los últimos cuatro buñuelos de manzana sabiendo que él esperaba los buñuelos de manzana todos los viernes y no le ofreció ni uno. Peor aún, ella regaló sus deliciosas golosinas durante la reunión de la mañana. Él pasó toda la reunión mirando a los bastardos comiéndose sus buñuelos.

Sólo empeoró después de eso.

Durante su almuerzo no sólo se negó a comer con él, sino que de alguna manera logró robar su almuerzo y echarlo a la basura, y se aseguró de que no hubiera deliciosos dulces en el refrigerador del personal para que él pudiera robar.

Cuando fue a comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería de estudiantes descubrió otra encantadora sorpresa.

De alguna manera ella se había llevado su billetera.

Al final del día había estado tan enojado y hambriento que decidió que ella iría esta noche quisiera o no. Cuando llegó a casa no estaba demasiado sorprendido al descubrir que Bella se había atrincherado en su habitación. Eso estaba más que bien con él. Le dio suficiente tiempo para recuperar su fuerza.

Después de devorar todo en el refrigerador de ella, irrumpió en su habitación.

Había puesto una buena pelea, pero finalmente se las arregló para arrastrarla a la sala donde ella fingió lastimarse el tobillo. Cuando la soltó para revisarla lo empujó haciéndole caer de lleno sobre su trasero, y se marchó hacia la puerta de atrás. Llegó hasta el fregadero de la cocina antes de que él estuviera encima de ella.

-"¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"… preguntó mientras giraba hacia el estacionamiento del Harrington, el restaurante de cinco estrellas donde la familia de ella estaba cenando esta noche. Estaba contento de finalmente haber encontrado su billetera durante su pequeña pelea, puesto que esta comida iba a probablemente darle a su tarjeta de crédito un exceso.

Bella suspiró pesadamente, moviéndose para mirarlo.

-"No, sólo no quiero hacer esto".

-"¿De veras? No lo sabía"… dijo secamente.

-"Lo siento mucho"… dijo ella, mientras él se detenía detrás de una pequeña línea de autos de lujo.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que ella se estaba disculpando por casi matarlo de hambre. Eso le recordó que tendrían que pasar por la tienda de comestibles después de esto así podría volver a llenar su nevera o si no ella iba a estar muy molesta cuando descubriera que solo la dejó con tres huevos, un frasco de aceitunas y un yogur caducado de chica que él nunca tocaría ni con una cuchara de tres metros.

-"Lo siento si te hice daño"… dijo ella, sonando seria.

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante el pensamiento de su pequeña saltamontes pateando su trasero.

-"Yo, ah"… Él apenas logró evitar reírse. –"Sobreviviré".

Ella asintió majestuosamente.

-"Lo sé. Me contuve".

-"Y realmente aprecio eso".

-"Sabes que vas a morir de hambre aquí, ¿cierto? Incluso yo tengo que conducir al Burger King después de venir aquí"… señaló Bella desesperadamente mientras Damon la arrastraba fuera de la seguridad del auto.

Damon simplemente suspiró, preguntándose si ella realmente lo conocía en absoluto. Como si la perspectiva de comer dos cenas lo molestara. Puf, Por favor.

-"Bien"… dijo Bella, dándole una pequeña sonrisa astuta mientras se levantaba, y enderezaba su camisa lila y su falda oscura. Si me llevas a casa ahora mismo te prometo dijo en un tono sensual, aproximándose hasta pasar sus dedos por la corbata, que cumpliré todas y cada una de las fantasías sexuales que alguna vez hayas tenido y algunas que no sabías fueran posibles.

Con un suspiro aburrido él simplemente agarró su brazo y suavemente tiró de ella hacia la entrada principal, ignorando los aparca autos mientras ellos se ahogaban con sus lenguas. Si él pensara por un segundo que ella lo decía en serio, habría arrastrado su trasero de nuevo al auto e iría a la farmacia más cercana todo mientras tenía su mano metida en la falda.

No es que él realmente quisiera hacer eso.

Mucho.

-"¡P… Pero te estaba ofreciendo sexo!, ¡Mucho… mucho sexo!"… susurró con urgencia Bella mientras entraban en un exuberante vestíbulo.

-"Habrías tenido más suerte si me hubieras ofrecido un pastel de carne, mi pequeña saltamontes"… le informó él, capturando su brazo mientras ella trataba de hacer otro escape.

Bella exhaló pesadamente cuando empujó un mechón por detrás de su oreja.

-"Te iba a ofrecer eso también. Ella le dio una sonrisa esperanzada. ¿Y si volvemos a casa y cocino?"

-"Demasiado tarde, mi pequeño saltamontes. Además, no tienes nada en la nevera para cocinar de todos modos".

Ella frunció el ceño hacia él.

-"Pero si apenas fui de compras el otro día".

-"Tenía hambre"… dijo simplemente, ignorando su pequeña y adorable mirada.

-"Mejor que no hayas tocado el último pedazo del pastel de calabaza"… le advirtió.

Él tuvo que reírse de eso.

-"Fue lo primero que tomé"… le informó él a medida que se acercaban al podio de la anfitriona. Ella le envió una mirada que prometía todo tipo de venganza. Donde Damon podía comer casi cualquier cosa, y frecuentemente lo hacía, su pequeño saltamontes era una adicta al pastel de calabaza.

-"¡Bienvenidos al Harrington! Mi nombre es Elizabeth, ¿En qué puedo servirles?"… les preguntó la mujer a ambos mientras ella le enviaba a Damon una invitadora miraba haciéndole saber que él podría conseguir algo más que aperitivos esta noche.

Él bajo la mirada a Bella, preguntándose si ella captó la mirada y que pensaba, no es que quisiera que estuviera celosa ni nada. Tuvo que sonreír cuando vio a Bella mirando con nostalgia la señal de salida.

-"No será tan malo"… dijo, tomando su mano en la suya, sobre todo para impedir que escapara otra vez.

-"Sí, lo será"… suspiró ella patéticamente.

Damon dirigió su atención a la mujer que ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño infelizmente ante sus manos entrelazadas.

-"Estamos invitados para la reunión de los Swan con reservaciones a las seis"… dijo, apretando su agarre sobre la mano de Bella cuando sintió que ella intentaba alejarse.

-"Por aquí"… dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tensa.

A medida que seguían a la mujer a través de una sala ricamente amueblada, Damon no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Bella salía con perdedores cuando claramente estaba acostumbra a algo mucho mejor. Había visto algunos de los perdedores con los que había salido durante los años y dudaba que ellos sacaran su billetera para mucho más que Denny´s e incluso Mcdonald entonces sólo si tenían un cupón.

Ella debería estar saliendo con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a reventarse el trasero sólo para demostrarle cuánto significaba ella para él. Tendría que trabajar en eso con ella, pero más adelante. Ahora tenía que centrarse en arrastrarla a su lado.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"… preguntó Damon, sonriendo mientras le echaba un vistazo.

-"Nada"… dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de moverse discretamente de manera que Damon la estuviera bloqueando del lado izquierdo.

-"No parece nada"… indicó Damon, acelerando el paso, probablemente para molestarla.

-"No es nada escupió"… ella entre dientes apretados mientras se apresuraba de nuevo a seguir el ritmo de Damon, girando un poco a la derecha para que su cuerpo entero estuviera bloqueado por el cuerpo enorme de Damon.

Ella se atrevió a echar un vistazo desde detrás de la espalda Damon y casi lloró de frustración cuando se encontró con un par de ojos grises ahumados con los que ella estaba muy familiarizada. Le envió una amable sonrisa e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la mirada determinada que él envió en su dirección.

-"¿Quién es ése?"… le preguntó Damon mientras continuaban siguiendo a la anfitriona por los espaciosos pasillos y alrededor de las grandes mesas que rodeaban la pequeña pista de baile.

-"Nadie"… mintió ella. Esta noche iba a ser bastante difícil. No quería entrar en el drama del ex novio que todavía tomaba su negativa a dormir juntos como un reto, uno que Kol parecía empeñado en ganar sin importar cuántos años pasaran.

El hombre era un playboy auto titulado y realmente creía que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quería. Él no siempre había sido así. Cuando empezaron a salir a los quince años él había sido tímido, dulce y con los pies en la tierra. No fue sino hasta su último año cuando su piel se aclaró, ganó algunos músculos y por supuesto heredó alrededor de 30 millones de dólares de su abuela que empezó a cambiar.

Pasó de ser el chico dulce con el que ella podría ver películas de Indiana Jones al tipo que la engañó con cualquier rubia tonta que pudiera encontrar.

Cuando lo confrontó él lo negó todo hasta que finalmente se vino abajo y le echó toda la culpa a ella. Se despidieron como amigos, más o menos y desde entonces cada vez que la veía hacía su mejor esfuerzo por meterla en su cama. La última vez que se toparon él había abandonado a su prometida dos días antes de la boda para perseguirla.

Su desesperación por meterla en su cama no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella era, según él, la única mujer que alguna vez le había dicho que no. Haría cualquier cosa por meterla en su cama. Ella realmente no necesitaba esto esta noche. Tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar.

No estaba con ganas de ser avergonzada y menospreciada frente a Damon. Aunque esto no estaría en sus diez mejores cosas favoritas por hacer una noche de viernes, a Bella le habría estado encantada de llegar esta noche para hacerle compañía a su abuela y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar todas sus sutiles humillaciones, pero no podía soportar la idea de Damon siendo testigo de lo poco que realmente ella significaba para su familia.

-"Sr. Blaine, el resto de su grupo ha llegado"… dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo cortésmente mientras se detenía frente a la gran mesa redonda donde sus padres, hermanas y sus maridos se sentaban. Bella frunció el ceño cuando no vio a su abuela.

-"Muchas gracias"… dijo Damon, ignorando la invitadora mirada que la mujer le enviaba, sorprendiendo a Bella. Su desinterés en todas las mujeres que prácticamente se lanzaban sobre él cuando salían siempre la sorprendía. No era en realidad un playboy, pensó ella mientras se obligaba a sonreírle a su familia.

-"Isabella, cariño"… dijo su padre mientras se ponía de pie. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Damon antes de atraerla a un abrazo y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. –"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño. Te he echado de menos".

Ella apenas se detuvo a si misma de sugerirle que podía tomar el teléfono si la extrañaba tanto, pero se contuvo. No le dejaría saber lo mucho que la lastimaba que no la llamara como había prometido. De todos modos era su culpa. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

-"Este es mi amigo, Damon Salvatore"… dijo, señalando a Damon quien le tendió la mano a su padre.

-"Es un placer conocerlo, señor"… dijo Damon educadamente.

Su padre estrechó la mano de él, dándole una mirada curiosa.

-"Es un placer conocer a uno de los amigos de Bella".

Bella apenas se detuvo de hacer una mueca de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon era el primer amigo que alguna vez había invitado a conocer a su familia desde que estaba en la escuela. El hecho de que Damon fuera un hombre iba a ser un problema, especialmente si pensaban que estaban saliendo.

-"¿Papá?" dijo Bella, atrayendo su atención antes de que se sentara.

-"¿Sí, querida?"… preguntó, lanzando otra mirada curiosa a Damon.

-"¿Dónde está la abuela?"

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella.

-"¿No te llamó?"

-"No, ¿por qué?"… preguntó, ya teniendo un mal presentimiento de adónde iba esto.

-"Llamó temprano para decir que tú y tu amigo"… dijo, dándole a Damon otra de esas miradas curiosas que Bella conocía demasiado bien, iban a acompañarnos esta noche, pero que ella recordó que ya tenía planes para esta noche.

Bella sólo apostaba a que sí.

Wow chicas no pensé que responderían así… de verdad algunas de ustedes me dan miedo… no pensé que les hubiera gustado tanto… pero no se preocupen no voy a dejar de escribir ni publicar esta o mis otras historias… gracias por los rewiews, buenos y los no muy amigables, me hicieron reír y continuar…

Las quiero muchoooo MILI


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-"Damon, esta es mi hermana Rebecca"… dijo Bella, gesticulando hacia la mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado que parecía doloroso. Ella le ofreció su mano delicadamente.

La tomó suavemente, no porque se sintiera honrado o abrumado al conocerla, simplemente tenía miedo de romper su larga y delgada mano.

Tan discretamente como pudo, miró rápidamente a las otras dos mujeres en el grupo y rápidamente notó que las tres eran altas, delgadas, muy flacas, y más planas que un chico de diez años. Aunque eran mujeres atractivas en sí mismas, no tenían esa cosa como su pequeño saltamontes.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando conoció a Alice la otra hermana de Bella y los maridos de ambas mujeres, Tyler y Elijah, le presentaron a la madre de Bella, que parecía molesta. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta que ella estaba tratando de sonreír.

Botox.

Debería haberlo sabido, pensó mientras se acercaba y estrechaba la mano de la mujer tan suavemente como lo había hecho con sus hijas. Se había encontrado con esa expresión en innumerables ocasiones durante las reuniones de padres y maestros.

Cuando se sentó junto a Bella, quien estaba echando humo adorablemente, él no pudo dejar de notar que Tyler, el marido de Rebecca tenía los ojos puestos en el culo de una camarera y permanecían allí mientras la mujer se movía alrededor de la mesa al lado de ellos. Rebecca parecía ser ajena a esto mientras fruncía el ceño en dirección a Bella.

Los ojos de Damon se desplazaron a las otras dos mujeres para encontrarlos haciendo lo mismo. Su padre estaba mirando en su dirección, lo que era comprensible, y Elijah estaba bebiendo su vino mientras miraba fijamente el generoso escote de Bella. Bella parecía ser inconsciente del escrutinio de su cuñado a sus senos mientras jugueteaba con un panecillo.

-"Cariño"… susurró su hermana Rebecca, atrayendo la atención de todos. –"¿De verdad crees que deberías estar comiendo eso?"… Miró intencionadamente el bollo con el que Bella estaba jugueteando.

Ante el ceño confundido de Damon ella farfulló: -"Carbohidratos".

Bella murmuró algo suavemente mientras depositaba su rollo, no muy suavemente, en el plato. ¿Pensaba ella que Bella debía hacer dieta? Damon no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos sobre la pequeña figura curvilínea de Bella, deteniéndose en todos sus lugares favoritos. No es que realmente necesitara hacerlo, él sabía a ciencia cierta que el estómago de Bella era plano. Pero, maldita sea si los carbohidratos eran los responsables de esas curvas entonces él se aseguraría de mantener sus gabinetes surtidos de…

-"Sr. Salvatore"… dijo el Sr. Swan secamente, atrayendo su atención.

Mierda.

A juzgar por la expresión del hombre no estaba demasiado contento con la inspección de Damon a su hija. No es que él pudiera culparlo. Si tuviera una hija, lo que no sucedería en un futuro próximo, y luciera como Bella él la encerraría y la custodiaría con una escopeta.

-"¿A qué se dedica, Sr. Salvatore?"… preguntó el Sr. Swan, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

-"Enseño historia en la Preparatoria Latin Scribe"… respondió, observando todas las expresiones de disgusto del resto de la familia de Bella ante dicho anuncio. No es que él fuera un ídolo, pero realmente ¿necesitan actuar como si hubiera dicho que recogía mierda de caballo con sus manos para ganarse la vida?

El Sr. Swan le dio un guiño de aprobación.

-"Esa es una muy buena escuela. Varios de los hijos mis clientes asisten allí". Volvió su atención a Bella. -"Tal vez deberías pensar en solicitar una puesto allí, Bella".

Antes de que Damon pudiera abrir la boca y preguntarle a él de qué demonios estaba hablando, Bella sonrió firmemente y dijo: -"Es una gran idea, papá. Enviaré mi currículum la semana que viene".

-"Creo que es una jugada inteligente"… dijo su padre, ajeno al profundo rubor que se extendía sobre la cara de Bella mientras una vez más desviaba la mirada hacia la servilleta.

-"¿No debe tener ella una licenciatura especial para enseñar a niños de secundaria?"… exigió Rene en tono aburrido lo que prácticamente daba a entender que en realidad no le importaba. –"Es profesora de preescolar, ¿no? Realmente no creo que vayan a contratarla para enseñar a adolescentes".

-"Me ocuparé de eso mañana"… dijo Bella, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de la servilleta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Esto tenía que ser una puta broma, pensó mientras se recostaba en su asiento y discretamente buscaba alrededor del costoso decorado las cámaras ocultas. Simplemente no había forma de que su dulce y pequeño saltamontes proviniera de una familia tan fría.

-"Si estás pensando en regresar a la universidad, tal vez deberías buscar una carrera real"… dijo la Sra. Swan, enviándole una sonrisa de disculpa que realmente le decía que le importaba muy poco si acababa de insultarla. –"Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría más que feliz de pagar por la Facultad de derecho o la Facultad de medicina".

-"Por supuesto"… dijo su padre distraídamente mientras comprobaba su agenda electrónica. –"Sólo asegúrate de enviarle a mi secretaria la factura de la matrícula, como la última vez que asististe".

La mano de Bella se quedó inmóvil a mitad de camino a su vaso de agua y Damon tuvo que fruncir el ceño. Sabía por los alardes de la abuela que Bella tuvo que tener tres trabajos para pagarse la universidad y que se rehusó absolutamente ante cualquier ayuda de su familia. Nunca lo entendió hasta ahora.

-"Quizás debería aplicar a dondequiera que asistió el Sr. Salvatore si quiere enseñar en la escuela secundaria. ¿A qué universidad asistió usted, señor Salvatore?"… pregunto la Sra. Swan mientras enviaba un pequeño saludo a alguien en otra mesa.

-"Harvard"… dijo, mirando alrededor de la mesa y tomando nota de las expresiones aburridas. Esta cena familiar era como ninguna que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Estaba acostumbrado a abundantes comidas llenas de expresiones de cálida bienvenida y con peleas cada dos segundos. Esta cena era fría y clínica, y no podía dejar de pensar que Bella no pertenecía aquí. Ella era cálida, dulce y llena de vida.

El Sr. Swan sonrió.

-"Un compañero"… dijo, sosteniendo su copa en señal de saludo. –"¿Su padre no será Richard Salvatore, verdad? Él y yo asistimos a la Facultad de derecho juntos. Un hombre brillante".

Damon tomó un sorbo de su agua y negó con la cabeza.

-"No, el nombre de mi padre es Guissepe. Es dueño de una empresa de construcción en Mistic Falls".

El Sr. Swan frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-"Bueno, supongo que a la empresa de su padre le va bastante bien si él pudo permitirse el lujo de enviarlo a Harvard".

-"Sí, va bien, pero en realidad asistí con una beca de fútbol"… dijo Damon, sin sorprenderse cuando la expresión del Sr. Swan volvió a ser de desaprobación.

Como estudiante becado había sido tratado un poco mejor que el personal de empleados. Había recibido agradecimientos, regalos y palmadas en la espalda, cuando anotó un touchdown. Cuando no anotaba touchdowns se esperaba que trabajara duro e hiciera todo lo que se le decía sin quejarse.

No esperaban mucho de él académicamente. Dudaba incluso de que esperaran que él asistiera a clase, pero lo había hecho. Trabajó duramente para graduarse un año y medio antes, enojando a los egresados.

Habían estado empeñados en hacerlo jugar sin descanso los cuatro años, pero no le importó. Se aseguró definitivamente de obtener su educación tan rápido como pudo, ya que sabía que si se jodia en el campo de fútbol y no podía jugar más, ellos no dudarían en sacar su culo por la puerta.

-"Creo que ella debería pensar en sentar cabeza"... Rebecca, al menos pensó que la que estaba junto a él era Rebecca, dijo, haciéndolo sudar. Cristo, por las miradas que ellos habían estado enviando en su dirección desde que se sentó era obvio que todos pensaban que él era su novio. ¿Realmente pensaban que ella lo trajo porque estaban siendo serios?

¿Él casado y con hijos?

Infiernos no.

-"Estoy segura de que Elijah puede pensar en varios hombres que estarían interesados en nuestra Isabella"… sugirió Rose.

-"Creo que es una excelente idea"… aceptó el Sr. Swan con entusiasmo.

-"Espera, ¿qué?"

-"Tyler probablemente conoce a algunos hombres que estarían interesados también. ¿No Tyler?"… preguntó Alice.

Tyler apartó la vista del trasero de otra mesera y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en varios hombres a los que le encantaría conocerla". Tan pronto como respondió, sus ojos estaban en trasero de otra mujer.

¿Era él el único que se dio cuenta de que había sido insultado aquí? Esto era una mierda. Él era un gran partido. Un montón de mujeres, para su horror, querían casarse con él. Estaba a punto de decirles eso cuando algo llamó su atención.

Un pequeño resoplido de risa.

Se giró y miro a Bella mientras ella se sacudía riéndose silenciosamente.

Ellos irrespetaban su hombría y ¿ella se estaba riendo de él? ¿Qué diablos?

-"¿Isabella querida, estás bien?"… preguntó la Sra. Blaine.

Bella parecía que solamente podía asentir.

-"¡Oh, acabo de tener una maravillosa idea!"… Alice, Rebecca o quién diablos fuera dijo con entusiasmo. –"Kol está aquí. ¿Por qué no le invitamos a unirse a nosotros? Tú sabes lo mucho que quiera a Isabella".

¿Quién demonios era Kol? Damon se preguntó mientras seguía los ojos del señor Swan a la mesa que habían pasado antes, y aterrizó en el rubio bastardo que le sonreía a Bella. Tenía el cabello rubio perfecto, una cara promedio y vestía un traje caro a medida, que tal vez costaba más que toda la ropa de Damon junta. Cuando el hombre envió una cálida sonrisa en dirección a Bella, él decidió que odiaba al bastardo.

-"Déjame conseguir una mesera para pedirle que nos acompañe"… dijo el Sr. Swan, gesticulando hacia un camarero.

A juzgar por la sonrisa presumida de Kol, él sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo.

-"No, papá, está bien"… dijo Bella, todo el humor se había ido mientras el obvio terror se hacía cargo. –"Él parece ocupado".

-"Tonterías"… dijo la Sra. Swan. –"Sabes que Kol siempre encuentra tiempo para ti. Es un hombre tan dulce. Por mi vida, no entiendo por qué terminaste las cosas con él".

-"Si me hubieras escuchado, estarías casada hace años, asentada y no perderías tu tiempo en insensatas actividades"… agregó Sra. Swan, haciendo que la mandíbula de Damon se tensara.

-"Ella nunca encontrara algo mejor que Kol. Eso es seguro"… dijo Alice, enviándole una mirada aburrida antes de volver su atención hacia Kol.

-"No estoy interesada en Kol"… dijo Bella rápidamente, viendo como caminaba el camarero hacia su padre

El Sr. Swan hizo caso omiso de sus preocupaciones.

-"Creo que esto es lo mejor para ti, Isabella"… dijo antes de darle a el camarero el mensaje para Kol.

Él se dio cuenta de que Bella realmente no quería que Kol se uniera a ellos. Ese conocimiento lo apaciguó un poco. Sólo un poco. Estas personas eran los snobs más grandes que había conocido en su vida y no sólo porque lo veían por encima del hombro, sino porque miraban por encima del hombro a Bella.

Ella no se merecía nada de esto.

-"Papá, me gustaría que no hubieras hecho eso"… dijo Bella cuando el camarero se alejó. –"No estoy interesada en Kol. Te lo he dicho antes".

-"No estaría de más que le des otra oportunidad, cariño"… dijo la Sra. Swan.

En serio, ¿alguno de ellos incluso consideraba que él era la cita de Bella? No es que lo fuera, pero aun así era jodidamente insultante. Si Bella no fuera una de sus mejores amigas, consideraría hacer algo para decirle a su familia que se fuera al infierno, pero no podía o ella dejaría de cocinar para él y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Las cosas qué podría hacer su pequeño saltamontes con una galleta con chispas de chocolate...

Él empujó su silla hacia atrás. Decirle a su familia que se fuera no podría ser una opción, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera rescatar a su pequeño saltamontes. Tomó su mano en la suya mientras se ponía de pie, no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas sucias que su familia envió a sus manos entrelazadas y suavemente tiró de Bella a sus pies.

-"¿Bailas conmigo?"… preguntó suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la pequeña pista de baile llena de una media docena de parejas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a su familia y se agrandaron cuando vieron a Kol rumbo en su dirección.

-"Me encantaría"… dijo, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera de la mesa.

Cuando Damon la tomó en sus brazos, ella se sintió relajada por primera vez en una hora.

-"¿Quieres contarme sobre él?"… preguntó Damon, experto en eludir las otras parejas en la pequeña pista de baile.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, observó a Kol tomar el asiento desocupado de Damon. Le dijo algo a su padre y ambos se volvieron hacia ellos.

-"Fue mi novio de la secundaria. Rompimos cuando estábamos en el último año".

-"¿Y él quiere continuar donde lo dejaron?"… conjeturó Damon.

-"No"… dijo Bella, distraídamente tamborileando sus dedos contra su hombro. –"Quiere perfeccionar su récord".

Ante el ceño de Damon ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Me negué a dormir con él".

Sintió los músculos del hombro de Damon tensarse mientras entrecerraba los ojos primero hacia ella, luego hacia Kol antes de observarla de nuevo.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que eso es todo lo que quiere?"

-"Me lo dijo"… dijo Bella simplemente. –"No está interesado en nada más que añadir otra muesca a su cinturón".

-"¡Qué idiota!"… murmuró Damon, ganando unos jadeos de las mujeres a su alrededor. Ella se dio cuenta que se estaba conteniendo a duras penas para no rodar los ojos.

Tanto como odiaba estar aquí esta noche, y Dios odiaba estar aquí esta noche, tenía que admitir que era bueno no estar totalmente sola.

Estar aquí con Damon hacia casi tolerable esta noche. Incluso había logrado hacerla reír, no a propósito por supuesto, pero había sido incapaz de parar de reír al ver su expresión sorprendida cuando su familia lo descartó tan fácilmente.

El trato de su familia hacia él la había enojado más que la forma en que la habían tratado a ella.

Simplemente debería irse.

Era obvio que realmente no los querían aquí y no estaba a punto de pasar las próximas dos horas obligando a Kol a quitar discretamente su mano de su pierna o tratando de ignorar las insinuaciones sexuales que susurraba en su oído.

Además, realmente no quería sentarse alrededor por otro minuto mientras trataban tan horriblemente a Damon.

Era un buen amigo y merecía un trato mejor que ese, especialmente desde que había sido más que amable con ellos sin importar lo desagradable que fueran con él.

Ambos se giraron a tiempo para ver a Kol levantarse y dirigirse en su dirección. Genial. Esta noche estaba a punto de empeorar.

Damon le sonrió con esa sexy sonrisa suya mientras se inclinaba y le susurraba: -"Vamos a largarnos de aquí".

Realmente era el mejor amigo, decidió Bella mientras hacían su escape.

Bien lindas… segundo capitulo del día… voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir 2 mas durante el dia, ya que mañana no tendre internet y quizás pueda volver a subir otro capitulo hasta el otro sábado, pero voy a ser lo posible por actualizar la mayoría de mis historias… recuerden que mientras mas rewiews mas rápido actualizo… y si eso significa robar un poco de wi-fi… por ustedes lo hago… Mili


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-"Lo siento, Sr. Salvatore" murmuró rápidamente Eric, uno de sus normalmente mejores alumnos, mientras apartaba los ojos de mirada asesina de Damon.

Durante las últimas tres semanas había estado desquitándose con todos. Su fachada, normalmente despreocupada, ahora había desaparecido. No tenía ningún sentido. Él había estado recibiendo el mejor sueño de su vida y Bella se había convertido rápidamente en la persona más importante en su vida. No podía imaginarse vivir sin ella. No quería.

No importa lo que hiciera durante el día, por la noche estaban juntos. No de la manera en que le gustaría, pero todavía podía encontrar la paz al final de un largo día. Hace dos semanas renunciaron a salir corriendo de la cama del otro para ir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa en la mañana. Ahora él tenía artículos de aseo en el baño de ella con un poco de espacio en su closet, armario y mesa y ella tenía lo mismo en su casa.

Era raro, pero probablemente no tan raro como dos mejores amigos que dormían juntos, pero ni siquiera se daban un beso. Era como si estuvieran viviendo juntos, pero alternando de una casa a la otra. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero también pasaban mucho tiempo solos o con amigos. Cuando estaba lejos de ella, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y pensando. Varias veces tuvo que impedirse llamarla para averiguarlo. Lo único que estaba salvando su cordura era saber que ella no estaba saliendo con otro hombre. No sabía cómo se sentiría al respecto. A juzgar por las ganas de golpear con su puño un muro cada vez que pensaba en ella y otro tipo, no era bueno.

Otra ovación alegre salió de la puerta de al lado. Apretó la mandíbula firmemente mientras se centraba en los quince alumnos de su clase de Honores de historia de . Éste era su bloque de estudio de dos horas para repasar el material para el examen final de mañana y solo habían pasado diez minutos y ya quería estrangular hasta a el último de ellos.

Tiró sus papeles en su escritorio con disgusto, haciendo que sus alumnos se movieran alrededor nerviosamente en sus uniformes diseñados para la escuela.

-"No entiendo esto. ¡Hemos revisado este material durante todo el año y ninguno de ustedes tiene ni idea de qué diablos estamos hablando!"… Su voz se alzó, haciendo que las chicas lucieran a punto de llorar.

Otro ensordecedor aplauso vino de al lado, llamando su atención de nuevo a la mujer que estaba siempre en su mente. Clavó los dedos en su cabello y se paseó por el piso. Estaba tan tenso en este momento, tan cerca de romperse.

Un suave golpe vino de la puerta que conectaba a su aula con la de Bella.

Ella asomó la cabeza, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa fue como un bálsamo para su alma, al instante lo relajó.

-"¿Sí?"… le preguntó en un tono mucho más suave del que había estado usando con los chicos.

Bella mordisqueó nerviosamente su labio.

-"Sr. Salvatore, me preguntaba si podría pedirle a usted y a sus estudiantes un enorme favor. Necesito un poco de ayuda preparando a mis chicos para su prueba de mañana y puesto que ambas clases están estudiando el mismo material, tenía la esperanza de que no le importara venir aquí y darme una mano".

-"Sí, por supuesto". Se encontró respondiendo inmediatamente. ¿Quién diablos podía decirle que no a alguien tan adorable? Ella empujó un mechón detrás de sus orejas y sonrió otra vez estando malditamente cerca de hacer que sus rodillas se doblaran.

-"¡Excelente!"… dijo brillantemente, abriendo la puerta aún más ampliamente. ¿Por qué no vienen sus chicos aquí? Ella se volvió para mirar a su clase. –"Bien, pandilla de bribones, ¡hagan algo de espacio!".

Damon agarró el paquete de exámenes de repaso que hizo el fin de semana y la siguió. Mientras caminaba más allá de Bella, no pudo evitar agarrar su mano y darle un apretón. Si alguno de los chicos lo vio, inteligentemente mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

Vio cómo sus estudiantes llenaron los asientos vacíos del salón de clases de ella. Seguían disparándole miradas nerviosas. Sin duda estaban esperando que empezara a gritar otra vez. Pocos podían imaginar que su pequeño saltamontes lo mantenía conectado a tierra.

Bella brincó sobre la mesa y cruzó una hermosa pierna sobre la otra, llamando la atención de cada chico. Él tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de matar a los pequeños bastardos en ese momento.

Su pequeña saltamontes parecía ajena a la atención que atraía mientras extendía la mano y agarraba una bolsa de papel grande. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando la cogió y la puso sobre su regazo. Ella lo sostuvo en alto, agarrando un paquete grande con la otra mano. Él no esperó una invitación. Se sentó en la mesa justo al lado de ella.

-"Muy bien, chicos, para aquellos de ustedes que se acaban de unirse a nosotros estamos teniendo un examen de repaso. Cada uno tomará un turno para hacerles una pregunta. Si saben la respuesta obtendrán un premio"… dijo ella. Vio cómo sus estudiantes visiblemente se relajaban. Él no creía que fuera por el premio, sino por el indulto de su temperamento.

Curioso por el premio se inclinó y abrió la boca. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a ocultar estos de él? Le envió una mirada, ganando uno de sus exasperados rodamientos de ojos. Metió la mano en la bolsa sólo para recibir un manotazo en la mano. ¿Cómo es que ella se atrevía?

-"Puedes tener uno después de que cinco de tus alumnos respondan correctamente a una pregunta"… le informó ella.

Él les lanzó una mirada mordaz a sus alumnos, haciéndoles saber que debían responder correctamente y rápido si querían vivir. La mujer tenía una bolsa enorme, probablemente veinte libras, de Kisses de Hershey y mini tazas de mantequilla de maní de Reese y él estaría condenado si no recibía, por lo menos, quince libras de esos. Al diablo con los niños.

¿Realmente necesitan educación más de lo que él necesitaba chocolate?

Todos tenían fondos fiduciarios. Podrían salir con una educación de decimo grado.

Él por otra parte necesita el maldito chocolate. Una vez que sus cinco estudiantes contestaran sus preguntas correctamente él atacaría esa bolsa sin importar las consecuencias.

-"Bien, chicos, primera pregunta"… anunció Bella mientras miraba su paquete –"¿Quién fue el primer presidente de Estados Unidos?"

Cada mano en la sala se levantó.

Damon bufó.

-"¿Estás tratando de regalar mi chocolate? Hazlos esforzarse".

Bella aleatoriamente seleccionó un estudiante, uno de los suyos y lanzó un Kiss. A medida que hacía las preguntas se hacían más difíciles. Nueve preguntas más tarde él estaba pacientemente esperando que uno de sus estudiantes, John, respondiera una de las preguntas de Bella.

-"Fue en mil ochocientos sesenta..." el chico se calló mientras pensaba.

Damon iba a reprobar al niño si no podía responder la pregunta. No porque reflejaba pobremente sus habilidades de enseñanza, sino porque ésta era la quinta pregunta

y, ¡él quería chocolate!

Mientras que Bella estaba mirando al chico esperando por la respuesta, Damon discretamente levantó cuatro dedos.

-"Mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro"… respondió John rápidamente, tratando de no mirar a Damon.

-"Muy bien"… dijo Bella, lanzando a John una taza de mantequilla de maní.

-"Oye, ¡eso no es justo!"… lloró Cindy o cuál diablos fuera el nombre de la chica del baile. Él debería de haber sabido que la brujita buscaría venganza. –"¡El Sr. Salvatore le dijo la respuesta!"

-"No seas mezquina. John respondió la pregunta correctamente"… dijo, tendiendo la mano por el chocolate que le debían.

Bella le miró atentamente mientras él le daba su expresión más inocente. –"¿Acabas de hacer trampa para así poder conseguir el chocolate?"

Hizo todo lo posible por lucir insultado.

-"¿Yo haría eso?"… demandó él.

Ella rodó los ojos y le entregó un enorme puñado de chocolates.

-"Esto debería evitar que hicieras trampa por un tiempo".

-"Tú podrías pensar eso, ¿no es cierto?"… dijo él, desenvolviendo sus golosinas mientras Cindy o quién diablos fuera, fruncía el ceño hacia él. La ignoró.

Se comió el chocolate entre las preguntas de la clase. Sólo se detuvo para estirar su mano hacia atrás y tomar la botella de agua de Bella para bajar el chocolate.

Mientras que se sentaron allí cadera con cadera haciendo preguntas, él extendió la mano por detrás y casualmente froto en círculos la parte baja de la espalada de Bella. Casi gimió cuando sintió su temblor. En el exterior ella estaba fresca y relajada. Se reía con los niños y nunca tuvo problemas siguiendo con sus preguntas. Solo dejó de frotar su espalda cuando ella le dio más chocolate, lo que ocurrió cuando lo sorprendió haciendo trampas.

La campana del almuerzo sonó. Bella levanto una mano.

-"Muy bien, chicos. Han estudiado duro todo el año. Quiero que vayan a casa, repasen y luego quiero que se relajen. Esto es solo una prueba, chicos.

Simplemente recuérdenlo y les irá bien. Todos acuérdense que quien gane una calificación buena de por lo menos ochenta, se unirá a mí la semana que viene en el último día de clases y haremos nuestra propia fiesta de helado".

Damon observó a Bella. Primero el chocolate y ahora el helado. ¿Qué otra cosa estaba ocultándole? Levantó la mano para evitar que todos salieran.

-"Lo mismo va para mi clase"… dijo.

-"Copión"… murmuró Bella.

-"Malditamente correcto"… dijo él mientras saludaba a los estudiantes que salían.

Ellos se levantaron y se fueron mientras él alargaba la mano y agarraba la bolsa de Bella. La coloco en su regazo y comenzó serpentear alejándose. Bella le quito la bolsa y la dejó caer en un cajón de su escritorio, cerrándolo con llave.

Él rodó sus ojos.

-"Sí, porque eso me va a detener".

-"Compórtate. Si queda algo para el final del día podrás tener más"… dijo ella mientras guardaba sus cosas. Hizo una pausa en la puerta e intentó parecer severa cuando dijo: -"ese chocolate es mejor que este ahí después del almuerzo, Señor Salvatore".

-"Por supuesto"… aceptó fácilmente.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetería para el almuerzo. Él estaría justo detrás de ella, ya que tenían el mismo horario. Solo tenía que hacer una cosa antes de eso.

Después de asegurarse de que ella se había ido, se arrodilló y tomó la cerradura con dos clips que encontró en su escritorio. Segundos después la cerradura hizo clic y robó el botín, se dirigió a su salón, suspirando. ¿Cuándo aprendería ella?

-"Todavía no entiendo tu problema"… dijo Caroline.

Bella frunció el ceño a través del reservado a su amiga.

-"¿Qué es lo no que entiendes? De alguna manera me las arreglé para encontrarme a mí misma en una relación seria sin la relación".

-"Eso suena... diferente"… dijo Caroline. Tras una breve pausa Caroline le preguntó: -"¿Qué diablos quieres decir? Pensé que tú y Damon eran sólo amigos".

Suspiró pesadamente mientras jugueteaba con la etiqueta de la cerveza. –"Él ya no sale con nadie más. Ni siquiera muestra ningún interés en otra mujer. Cuando salimos aleja a las mujeres diciéndole que no está interesado".

-"Cuando los chicos se me acercan, pone su brazo a mí alrededor y les da miradas que los asustan totalmente. Anoche, cuando estábamos con Klaus en el cine, un tipo en la fila estaba demasiado cerca de mí y Damon se metió en una pelea a gritos con el hombre".

-"Me trata como a su novia. Siempre está tocándome y abrazándome.

Dormimos en la misma cama todas las noches. ¡Intentamos dormir en posiciones como si fueran posiciones sexuales!"… susurró en voz baja, esperando que la ruidosa música de la rocola bloqueara su voz al resto de los clientes de la barra.

-"¿Y no te gusta nada de esto?" adivinó Caroline.

-"¿Gustarme?... ¡Me encanta! Pero quiero más. Dios, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y tenerlo tan cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca me está matando. Soy tan patética"… murmuró ella tristemente.

-"¿Lo sabe?"

-"No. Si lo hiciera, ya habría dado un paso atrás. No quiere una novia. Él quiere una amiga, una hermana".

-"No suena de esa manera para mí".

-"Créeme. No hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que Damon Salvatore vaya a cambiar su forma de ser por mí".

-"Bueno, no, si no le das una oportunidad no lo hará". Caroline se extendió y tomó su mano. –"Estas enamorada de él, ¿no?"

Bella limpió sus ojos.

-"Hablemos de otra cosa".

-"Bien"… suspiró Caroline. Agitó la pequeña pajita roja de su ginger ale y miró alrededor de la barra. –"Hay un montón de chicos muy lindos aquí esta noche".

Bella siguió la mirada de su amiga y asintió en acuerdo. Había un montón de chicos guapos aquí esta noche. Eso provocó otra interesante pregunta. Si decidiera salir con alguien y llevarlo a casa, ¿se enojaría Damon? Si empezaba a salir con alguien, no podría dormir en la misma cama con Damon. No sería justo y haría las cosas aún más raras. El hecho de que no quería que ningún otro hombre, excepto Damon, la sostuviera, no ayudaba en nada.

Gimió internamente. Esta noche era sobre relajarse después de un largo día de exámenes. No estaba aquí para andar en la luna pensando en Damon Salvatore.

Esta noche estaba aquí para tomarse unos tragos, jugar una partida de billar, y relajarse.

-"Ah, Bella, tal vez deberíamos irnos a otro lugar. ¿Por qué no alquilamos una película, conseguimos algo de pizza y vamos a mi casa?"… preguntó Caroline, sonando nerviosa.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-"Hemos estado esperando una hora por la mesa de billar y somos las próximas. Además no he terminado mi cerveza. ¿Qué ocurre?"…

Caroline miró su bebida y mordisqueó su labio por un momento. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-"¿Caroline?"… dijo Bella suavemente.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza y sollozó ligeramente, pero no levantó la vista.

Sonoras carcajadas atrajeron la atención de Bella hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-"Ese hijo de puta"… siseó ella.

-"Bella, por favor no vayas a hacer gran cosa de esto. Simplemente, vámonos"…

Bella ya estaba de pie y se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo cerca del bar. Se abrió paso a través del grupo hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el ex prometido de Caroline y la voluptuosa rubia acurrucada a su lado. Soltó un bufido. Ni siquiera era la misma por la que dejó a Caroline. Era patético. Realmente deseaba haberle dicho hace años cuan perdedor era él.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres?"… Sam Uley prácticamente se mofó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No mucho. Me preguntaba si te van crecer algunas bolas y vas a ayudar a Caroline. Te acuerdas de Caroline, ¿no? ¿La mujer con la que saliste durante cuatro años, engañaste constantemente, le pediste casarte y luego preñaste antes de dejarla por una desnudista? Bueno, me estaba preguntando si planeas la manutención a corto plazo y ayudar a Caroline con las facturas médicas de este embarazo. Simplemente pensaba que sería bueno si ella pudiera permitirse el lujo de mantener a su niño con pañales y fórmula. En cierto modo es divertido creo".

La mujer bajo su brazo se sobresaltó y se apartó de él con abierto disgusto.

-"¿Embarazaste a una mujer y la dejaste?... ¡Qué idiota!"… dijo antes de alejarse y mostrarle el dedo medio. Sus amigos se rieron de él. Sam la fulminó con la mirada.

Sam gruño.

-"¡Tú, estúpida perra!. ¡Estoy tan harto de ti arruinando mi vida!. Caroline aceptó nuestra ruptura, ¿cuándo diablos lo vas a hacer tú? No quiero nada con esa perra fea de pecho plano o su mocoso de mierda y, ¡déjenme en paz! Y si estás tan preocupada con la mierda de los pañales, entonces cómpralos tú, ¡perra!"

-"Escucha Tú…"

-"Bella, ¡por favor!"… declaró Caroline, repentinamente a su lado, mientras intentaba alejar a Bella. –"¡Vámonos!"

-"¡Ya está! Tienes que decirle que meta su cabeza en sus putos problemas"… dijo Sam, empujando duro a Caroline en el hombro para resaltar su punto.

-"Oh, no, ¡no lo hiciste hijo de puta!"… dijo Bella justo antes de que lanzara sus puños de peluche hacia el bastardo.

1 listo falta 2 listos para un pequeño maratón de capítulos quien dijo siiii


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-"¿Cortarían los dos la mierda? Estamos aquí para tener una noche de hombres, no un concurso de meadas"… les dijo Emmet a los dos hombres mirándose entre sí. Miró al cielo y suspiró, esto es malditamente ridículo.

-"Él es el que está siendo un imbécil"… dijo Klaus, empujando a Damon.

Damon lo empujó en respuesta, más duro, enviando a su amigo hacia una camioneta estacionada. Señaló con el dedo a Klaus.

-"Mantente lejos de ella de una puta vez".

-"Oh, vete a la mierda, santurrón imbécil. No la quieres, pero no quieres que nadie más la tenga. ¡No es tu propiedad!"

Damon sintió su mandíbula tensarse con más fuerza.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando empiece a salir con otro hombre? ¿Huh, chico duro?"… Klaus lo empujó. –"Algún día pronto esta pequeña amistad suya no será suficiente para ella, va a ir a otro hombre y no la tendrás más. ¿Ya has pensado en eso?"… bufó Klaus. –"Ella es una mujer hermosa, divertida, dulce. ¡Muchos hombres ajustarían su tuerca por una chica como ella!"

Damon sintió que toda la sangre se drenaba fuera de su cara. Permaneció allí mientras la realidad de las palabras de Klaus lo golpeaba duro. Un día, Bella estaría con otro hombre con el que hablaría, vería los partidos, o simplemente se sentarían en absoluto silencio pacífico mientras trabajaban o comían, y lo peor de todo sería otro hombre sosteniendo a su Bella en sus brazos por la noche.

Mierda... jadeó.

-"Oh, bien, ¡lo arruinaste! ¿Estás contento ahora?"… exigió Emmet. –"Vamos, amigo, vamos a conseguir arreglarte con una cerveza fría y un plato de alitas de pollo. ¿Cómo te suena eso? ¿Te parece bien?".

Aturdido, Damon asintió.

Emmet frunció el ceño hacia Klaus que parecía conmocionado profundamente por la reacción de Damon. Sin duda, el hombre probablemente esperaba un buen juego de empujones y un par de ataques. Que Damon hubiera quedado repentinamente tranquilo era absolutamente aterrador.

-"¡Espero que estés feliz!"… Emmet le gritó a Klaus. –"¡Lo arruinaste!"

-"Estaba enojado... no sabía... yo..." Él se encogió de hombros mientras ayudaba a Emmet a dirigir a un muy entumecido Damon dentro del bar. –"Mira, lo siento. Sólo pensaba que él no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella".

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando Emmet sacudió la cabeza. Klaus miró a Damon y asintió. El hombre claramente no estaba preparado para oír nada de esto. Damon no era consciente de que sus amigos estuvieran hablando. No podía concentrarse más allá de la idea de otro hombre tocando a Bella.

Su Bella.

-"¡Por favor, detente!"… gritaba una mujer mientras ellos empujaban dentro a un Damon todavía terriblemente tranquilo.

Divisaron una mujer alta que se veía increíblemente familiar siendo retenida por dos mujeres que estaban tratando de calmarla mientras miraban nerviosamente a un pequeño grupo de hombres. De repente, el grupo se separó.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en estado de shock mientras Bella golpeaba, bueno una especie de bofetada con los puños de una manera tipo molino, a un hombre corpulento que parecía más enojado por su ataque que realmente herido.

-"¡No se te ocurra tocarla otra vez!"… gritó Bella mientras continuaba su raro ataque ridículo.

-"¡Cállate, perra!"… dijo el hombre, empujando lejos a Bella. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, con fuerza.

Damon vio rojo mientras todo a su alrededor se borraba en una neblina mientras él se centraba en el hombre que acaba de poner sus manos sobre Bella.

Sin decir palabra, se acercó al hijo de puta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo a golpear su espalda contra el bar.

El hombre se inclinó en agonía, ahuecando su nariz.

-"¡Me rompiste la nariz, imbécil!"

-"Si alguna vez le pones otro dedo encima, te mataré. ¿Me entiendes?"… Prometió él con furia apenas contenida.

El hombre intentó fulminarlo con la mirada y se estremeció. Finalmente asintió.

-"Bien"… dijo lentamente, dando la vuelta. –"¡Whoa!"… jadeó mientras su pequeño saltamontes se topó con él mientras intentaba reanudar su pequeño lindo ataque.

-"¡Bella!" dijo, tratando de sacarla de eso. Ella no le hizo caso, tratando de pegarle al hombre o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Con un suspiro de exasperación la echó a su hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-"¡Tienes suerte, Sam! ¡La próxima vez te patearé el trasero!"… gritó.

Damon le dio una palmadita condescendiente a su trasero.

-"Estoy seguro de que lo tienes temblando en sus calzoncillos, mi pequeño saltamontes. No hay necesidad de asustarlo".

Ella agarró de la cintura de sus vaqueros para ayudarse a empujarse a sí misma de modo de poder mirar al hijo de puta.

-"¡Voy azotar tu trasero! ¡La próxima vez no me voy a contener!".

-"¡Dile que cuide su espalda!"… sugirió Klaus, riendo.

Damon casi rodó los ojos cuando Bella hizo precisamente eso. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-"Vayamos a tu casa antes de que hagas que el hombre se orine encima".

-"Tienes suerte, sinvergüenza"… gritó ella, haciéndole sonreír. Era tan malditamente linda.

Bella gruñó y pateó las mantas apartándolas de ellos.

-"¿Vas patear el trasero de la sábana también? ¿Debería correr a un lugar seguro?"… preguntó Damon, reprimiendo una sonrisa enorme que amenazaba con revelarse.

-"¡Hace calor!"… dijo en una pequeña linda voz quejumbrosa. –"Y deja de burlarte de mí. Absolutamente pateé traseros esta noche"… dijo ella con desdén.

-"Puede ser que incluso me prohíban entrar al bar después de esta noche".

Él parpadeó.

-"¿Por qué?"

Se dejó caer de espaldas lejos de él.

-"¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Empecé una pelea!"

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con cuándo? Tú estabas allí. ¡Me viste patear un trasero!"

-"¿Esa cosa que estabas haciendo con tus manos?"… Ella asintió con la cabeza. Pensé que estabas teniendo un ataque de algún tipo.

Ella abrió la boca y le dio un empujón juguetón.

-"¡Idiota! Pateé completamente su trasero y podría patear tu trasero".

Él la miró por un momento antes de echarse a reír. La cama se sacudió mientras reía, probablemente más de lo que nunca se había reído en toda su vida.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras se agarraba su costado porque comenzaba a sentir un calambre.

-"¡Oye! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! ¡Soy una gran amenaza, maldita sea!"… Su tono serio lo hizo reír más fuerte. Maldita sea, ella realmente lo estaba matando.

-"¡Sigue así y te voy a patear el trasero con mis puños de furia!"

De alguna manera se las arregló para reír más. Realmente no creía que fuera posible, pero lo hizo.

-"¡Ya está bien!"… espetó Bella. Se incorporó y rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas y atrapó sus brazos. Ella trató de fijar sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Su risa se hizo más controlada ya que rápidamente volvió a la superficie con ella y se dio la vuelta, sujetándola debajo de él. No se molestó en fijar sus manos abajo. Realmente, ¿qué sentido tenía? La había visto en acción después de todo.

-"Muy bien, mi pequeño saltamontes, patea mi trasero. Estoy listo"… dijo, sonriendo. Él se aseguró de mantener sus caderas elevadas. No tenía sentido torturarse a sí mismo, sobre todo porque ella sólo llevaba una pequeña camiseta y bragas de algodón color rosa.

Ella comenzó a presionarle el pecho, tratando de empujarlo. Cuando eso no funcionó trató de darle una patada y él pensó que ella estaba tratando de darle un buen viejo retorcijón indio en su brazo.

Era muy triste.

-"Vamos, mi pequeño saltamontes, estoy listo en cualquier momento que tú lo estés. Muéstrame algo de esa furia".

Bella empujó y tiró con más fuerza, pero aun así no se movió.

-"En serio, estoy listo cuando tú lo estés"… dijo él, sonriéndole.

Ella gimió en voz alta mientras aumentó sus intentos. Aun así ella no pudo moverlo.

No pudo evitar burlarse de ella. Era tan condenadamente linda.

-"Oh, ¿se está cansando mi pequeño saltamontes? ¿Adónde se ha ido toda

esa furia? Vamos, déjame ver esos movimientos".

Ella cortó sus palabras con un beso, sorprendiéndolo jodidamente. Fue un suave roce rápido de labios, pero lo golpeó hasta los huesos. Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirándolo fijamente mientras se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Damon se cernió sobre ella, jadeando en busca de aire lo que no tenía nada que ver con la risa. Ese beso... ese beso inocente, dulce, le pegó más duro que cualquier sesión de besos que había tenido en su vida.

-"¿Damon?"… El susurro roto de Bella atrajo su atención de nuevo a sus labios.

Esto había terminado. Iba a salir de la cama, disculparse con ella, caminar de vuelta a su casa y poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Él no era bueno para ella.

Trataba a las mujeres como una mierda y no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a alguien tan especial como Bella. Se merecía a un hombre que le diera todo su mundo. Un hombre que se hiciera cargo de ella, la abrazara y amara. Y él no era ese hombre.

Sus palabras se interrumpieron en un gemido cuando la boca de Bella cubrió la suya de nuevo. Ella rozó sus labios contra los suyos en forma tentadora.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando se obligó a no responder. No podía hacerle esto a ella. Por mucho que le dolería a ambos, él no podía ceder ante ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la necesidad de besarla de nuevo y bajar su cuerpo sobre ella, pero de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para luchar contra ello.

Él no estaba correspondiendo a su beso.

Allí, tenía su respuesta. Sólo tenía que ir y darle un beso para averiguarlo. No podía preguntarle como una persona normal. Ahora, no sólo probablemente acababa de arruinar todo entre ellos, sino también estaba horriblemente avergonzada. Maravilloso. Simplemente y jodidamente maravilloso.

Sintió que las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos. Él no iba a verla llorar. Se negaba a dejarle ver lo mucho que esto le dolía.

-"Disculpa"… murmuró en voz baja, rompiendo el beso y empujando su pecho. Él no luchó esta vez. Se alejó de ella. Estaba tan cerca de derrumbarse. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. No se preocupó por su ropa o cualquier otra cosa en este momento. Sólo tenía que salir de allí.

-"¡Bella!"… dijo Damon tras ella. –"¡Hablemos de esto!"

Lo último que ella quería hacer era hablar de esto. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y cruzó el patio hasta su puerta. Apenas capaz de ver a través de las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente por su rostro mientras buscaba la llave escondida bajo el escalón de la entrada y entraba en su casa.

Cerró la puerta y corrió a su habitación para bloquear su ventana y cerrar las cortinas de un tirón, a sabiendas de que Damon simplemente entraría por la ventana por ella y trataría de bromear para salir de esto. Ella no quería bromear sobre esto.

¡Esto dolía! Su corazón estaba roto y acababa de perder al mejor amigo que había tenido por su propia estupidez.

Un sollozo se escapó y luego otro, hasta que lloró incontrolablemente. Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras lo dejaba salir. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando.

Un cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en las manos al mismo tiempo que fuertes dedos suavemente apartaron sus manos hacia abajo. Ella desvió el rostro para que así no tuviera que enfrentarse a él de rodillas delante de ella.

Simplemente no podía.

-"¿Me vas a mirar?"… preguntó él en voz baja.

Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-"No soy... Bella, simplemente no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

¿Entiendes lo que digo?"…

Bella se encogió de hombros, deseando que llegara al punto rápidamente y se fuera. Al momento, ella no confiaba en sí misma para abrir la boca, temiendo que acabara avergonzándose más.

-"Eres demasiado buena para mí, mi pequeño saltamontes"… dijo él en voz baja mientras apoyaba su frente en el hueco de su cuello. –"Puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor que yo, sin siquiera intentarlo, Bella. Muchísimo mejor".

Su voz bajó mientras continuaba y parecía como si estuviera dolido, pero ella no dijo nada.

-"Eres amable, inteligente, divertida, tienes el corazón más grande que cualquier persona que he conocido y eres dulce. Dios, eres tan dulce". Deslizó sus manos por sus costados y las frotó suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida contra su piel y Bella no quiso nada más que envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y abrazarlo una vez más, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía soportar que él la apartara de nuevo.

-"¿Sabes cuán dulce eres, mi pequeño saltamontes?"… Su voz se tornó ronca a medida que sus manos se movían más abajo a sus caderas y se deslizaban de vuelta hasta que sus pulgares rozaron debajo de sus pechos y luego de nuevo hacia abajo. Le dio un beso en el cuello casi como si no pudiera evitarlo. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó cuando lo hizo.

-"Debería salir de aquí, no volver nunca y permitirte seguir y conocer a un chico agradable que te dé todo lo que te mereces en la vida". Él presionó otro beso en su cuello y ella apenas contuvo un gemido. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados y esta vez cuando se movieron de vuelta arriba estaban por debajo de su camisa.

Grandes manos cálidas se deslizaron hasta sus costados sólo para detenerse justo debajo de sus pechos. Dudaron por un segundo allí antes de continuar su viaje hacia abajo. Él continuó besando su cuello casi con desesperación. La próxima vez que sus manos se movieron hasta arriba pasó sus pulgares a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus pechos y gimió.

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás mientras sus manos se cerraron en puños en el edredón. Todavía no había hablado, pero por otras razones ahora. Ella temía que si hablaba lo atravesaría, y él se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la dejaría. El cielo la ayudara, pero él la tenía demasiado desesperada para correr el riesgo.

-"Tengo que irme". Él presionó un beso con la boca abierta en su cuello y suavemente chupó mientras sus manos se movían más arriba sólo para rozar tentativamente sobre sus duros pezones. Gimieron al unísono. –"Es lo que tengo que hacer... lo um um..." Sus manos se deslizaron de nuevo esta vez apretando suavemente antes de volver hacia abajo.

-"Yo um, no debería quererte... no debería... me importas mucho, mi pequeño saltamontes. Es por eso que debería... debería"… gimió ruidoso y bajo, eres tan dulce.

Ella decidió que era suficiente. Obviamente él la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él, bueno, al menos esperaba que lo hiciera. Tomando una respiración profunda fortificante, se echó hacia atrás, desplazando la boca de su cuello. Pareció aturdido, mientras trataba de averiguar lo que pasaba.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada mientras se agachaba y agarraba el dobladillo de su camisa. Con la esperanza de que no estuviera equivocada acerca de él, la jaló hacia arriba, se la sacó y la tiró al suelo.

Damon se quedó helado. Sus manos se detuvieron en sus caderas mientras su mandíbula se tensaba con fuerza. Clavó los ojos en los de ella y ella tuvo que contener una sonrisa mientras él se esforzaba por no mirar hacia abajo. Perdió la batalla varias veces.

Él tomó aire reverente cuando permitió que sus ojos vagaran a sus pechos.

Murmuró algo acerca de no ser un santo antes de mirar de nuevo hacia arriba. Él estudió su cara durante un largo momento.

-"Sabes que podrías conseguir algo mejor que yo, ¿verdad?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una floja sonrisa.

-"Bueno, duh".

-"Mientras estemos en la misma página"… murmuró él antes de que su boca descendiera sobre la de ella.

La cosa se pone interesante de aquí en adelante…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ninguna de las fantasías que había tenido sobre su pequeña saltamontes se acercó a la realidad. Sus labios eran llenos y cálidos contra los de él mientras se movía sobre ellos en un beso hambriento.

Él le dio una oportunidad. Demonios, él la dejo correr fuera de su casa en nada más que sus bragas y una camiseta muy corta. Tendría que hablar con ella ocupado pasando sus manos sobre los pechos más perfectos en la creación. Eran grandes, pero no tan grandes. Ellos simplemente eran perfectos para sus manos.

Ella gimió y él ataco, deslizando su lengua dentro del cálido cielo que ella llamaba boca. Su lengua salió a jugar y deslizarse contra la de él, haciéndolo gruñir en su boca.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por su pecho, enviándole olas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Él había soñado con ella tocándolo. Amaba la manera que pasaba sus dedos a través de su cabello en la noche cuando se sostenían al otro.

Había fantaseado con ella pasando sus dedos sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

Con un último profundo beso él movió su boca abajo a lo largo de su mandíbula y pasó la lengua por su cuello y entre sus pechos. Sus manos nunca dejando de tocar. Agarró un pecho y lo sostuvo hacia su boca como un ofrecimiento. Corrió su lengua alrededor de un gran, duro pezón, ganándose el gemido más erótico que jamás hubiera escuchado de una mujer antes de chuparlo entre sus labios. Liberó el pezón con un ruidoso pop y cambó su atención al siguiente.

Después de un momento sus manos se deslizaron bajando por su estómago donde agarró sus bragas. Ella no vaciló y alzó sus caderas. Su pequeña saltamontes era una buena chica. Empujo sus bragas mientras besaba su camino hacia abajo.

Cuando se habían ido, él gentilmente la empujó de espaldas hacia la cama y movió su boca de un muslo interno al otro.

-"Me pregunto si eres tan dulce como te imagino, Bella"… dijo él, besando su muslo antes de abrir más sus piernas. Incluso en la débil luz de la habitación él podía ver su sexo claramente. Los rosados labios estaban hinchados por la excitación y cortos rizos estaban empapados, haciéndolo lamerse sus labios con anticipación.

Él presiono un beso provocador cerca de su punto.

-"¿Eres dulce, Haley? ¿Hmmm?"

Su respuesta fue un gemido.

-"Apuesto que eres más dulce que la miel"… murmuró mientras se inclinaba y pasaba su lengua entre los hinchados labios rosados en una larga lamida. Cerró sus ojos mientras gemía profundamente. –"Más dulce. Mucho más dulce de lo que Imaginaba". Las caderas de Bella se dispararon fuera del borde de la cama, pero él estaba listo para eso. Agarró sus pies y los colocó sobre sus hombros.

Usando sus pulgares, la extendió abriéndola más y casi se vino por la vista.

Con sus pulgares extendió el líquido caliente transparente sobre su pequeña protuberancia.

Bella gimió.

-"¿Te gusta eso?"… preguntó él con una voz ronca. –"Entonces te encantara esto".

Él corrió la punta de su lengua alrededor de la pequeña protuberancia, con cuidado de no tocarla. Bella se retorció bajo sus manos tratando de encontrar su alivio. Él deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella, pero cambió a uno cuando se dio cuenta cuán apretada estaba. Estaba feliz de no ser el único que no había tenido sexo en un tiempo. La quería desesperadamente para él.

Finalmente corrió su lengua sobre su sensible pequeña protuberancia, ganándose un gemido entonces lo hizo otra vez y otra vez mientras lentamente deslizaba su dedo dentro y fuera de ella. Él tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Estaba muy cerca de venirse y ella ni siquiera lo había tocado. Rezó para no avergonzarse a sí mismo esta noche. Había planeado estar dentro de ella la mayor parte de la noche.

Su vagina estaba apretándose alrededor de sus dedos como una tenaza. Él chupó su clítoris con sus labios mientras movía su lengua sobre ella.

-"Damon… Damon"… se quejó ella diciendo su nombre suavemente. –"¡Damon! gritó su nombre mientras su cuerpo palpitaba fuerte alrededor de su dedo.

Él espero hasta que ella yació sobre la cama jadeando antes de alejarse y lentamente lamer sus labios y dedos para limpiarlos. Se inclinó y la besó.

-"Condón"… dijo él a través de dientes apretados. Estaba al borde de correrse. Nunca antes en su vida había estado tan excitado. Quería follarla en cada posición imaginable y otras que estaba seguro que eran físicamente imposibles, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlas.

Sintió a Bella moverse debajo de él. Fue tan rápido que casi no lo notó.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba mal ella lo empujó. Mierda. Ella todavía

estaba molesta por lo de antes.

-"Bella, yo… mierda"… gimió fuerte, bueno gritó realmente, mientras Bella en un rápido movimiento tiraba de sus bóxer hacia abajo y lo tomaba en su caliente y mojada boca. Él apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella lo trabajaba. Ella tomó la punta de su polla dentro de su boca con un movimiento experto que casi hizo a sus ojos voltearse.

Ella tomó sus genitales con una mano, rodándolos alrededor de sus manos haciéndolo gemir y sacudirse. Se forzó a sí mismo a estar quieto así no la lastimaría. Ella encontró sus ojos cuando lo tomó lentamente y fue más allá del punto que otra mujer jamás había logrado.

Él gimoteó.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras Bella lo tomaba todo hasta su garganta. Nunca se había sentido así, tan bien, tan completo. Su pequeña saltamontes tenía un lado secreto. Un lado que con mucho gusto él planeaba explorar. Se preguntaba qué más podía hacer y quién le había enseñado. Rabia surgió a través de él con sólo imaginarla haciendo esto con otro hombre y rápidamente empujo esos pensamientos lejos con la ayuda de Bella. Ella era fantástica.

Durante varios minutos sonidos de succión y gemidos llenaron la pequeña habitación, haciéndole más difícil a Damon contenerse. Estaba tan malditamente cerca. Demonios, él fácilmente podría haberse corrido cien veces para este malditamente bien.

Finalmente no podía contenerse más. Él le dio una palmadita a ella sobre el hombro, la señal universal de advertencia, y empezó a alejarse cuando Bella apretó su cadera con su mano libre y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras duplicaba sus esfuerzos.

-"Bella, nena, me voy a… ¡correr!"… gimió la última palabra ruidosamente mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba y su polla se endurecía más allá de la creencia y estalló en su dulce boca. B no ella perdió el ritmo mientras lo seguía chupando. Ella realmente era increíble.

Jadeando por aire, se apartó tomando una respiración profunda mientras se deslizaba fuera de su lengua. Perezosamente empujó hacia abajo su ropa interior y subió a la cama con Bella.

Ella lamió sus labios, haciéndolo gemir. Se inclinó y la besó, mezclando sus sabores. Mientras se besaban poco a poco se movieron arriba de la cama. Una vez que la cabeza de Bella golpeó la almohada Damon se acostó en su lado y la acercó a él.

Tan bien como se sentía simplemente sostenerla en sus brazos todas estas semanas, se sentía mejor tenerla en sus brazos desnuda. Sorprendentemente no tenía nada que ver con sexo. Amaba sentir su cálida piel contra la de él y sentir su latido mientras lo arrullaba hasta un profundo sueño.

"¡Mierda!... escuchó Bella a Damon gritar mientras algo se estrellaba en la otra habitación. Por el sonido de ello él acababa de derribar su pila de libros en la mesa del pasillo, otra vez.

Ella se inclinó contra la encimera de la cocina, mordisqueando una pieza de tostada mientras miraba a Damon tropezar dentro. Su cabello todavía estaba mojado y todavía estaba arreglando con torpeza su ropa. Sus zapatos sin amarrar, sus pantalones abiertos, su camisa estaba medio abotonada y estaba pasando un mal rato con su corbata.

La miró acusadoramente mientras hacía un rápido trabajo con su ropa.

-"No me despertaste".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras pinchaba un trozo de salchicha con su tenedor.

-"Sí te desperté. Tres veces de hecho. Cada vez me lanzabas algo y volvías a Dormir".

Damon la miró boquiabierto.

-"¿Y te rendiste? Conoces la rutina, mujer. Tienes que seguir con ello hasta que me vea obligado a salir de la cama para conseguir algo para tirarte. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente hacia el gran desayuno frente a ella".

-"¿Y has comido sin mí?"… preguntó con escandalizada indignación. Comer era sagrado para Damon, probablemente porque le gustaba robar comida de su plato cuando todavía estaba caliente.

Cualquier otra mañana se habría asegurado de que se levantara de inmediato. Disfrutaba de sus tranquilas mañanas juntos antes de que se enfrentaran a sus cargos hormonales. Pero esta mañana no quería darle la oportunidad de terminar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior.

Por mucho que ella quisiera, necesitara, dar el siguiente paso con él estaba asustada. Él era un hombre con experiencia y expectativas y ella era... bueno, a falta de una palabra mejor, una gallina.

Era afortunada por ser la hija menor de la familia no sólo porque sus abuelos la acogieron, sino porque fue capaz de ver desde una edad muy joven como eran tratadas sus hermanas y primas mayores por los llamados amigos y hombres. Los hombres iban y venían de sus vidas convirtiéndolas en idiotas babeantes. Había conocido a más de una mujer en los últimos años que pensaban que el sexo significaba amor para los hombres sólo para ver su corazón roto al final.

Podría parecer anticuado, pero sólo planeaba dormir con un hombre en su vida, el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida. Salió en citas con el paso de los años riesgo con cualquiera de los hombres con los que había salido. Dado que nunca se enamoró de ellos había sido fácil, pero con Damon iba a ser difícil.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaba enamorada de él y que él por lo menos se preocupaba por ella profundamente, tan profundamente como un hombre como él podía. Bella no tenía ilusiones sobre el tipo de hombre que Damon había sido en el pasado. Nunca había tenido una relación seria y nunca se preocupó por ninguna mujer con la que había estado. A pesar de que había cambiado mucho e incluso había madurado el último par de meses ella no era una de esas mujeres delirantes que pensaban que podía cambiar a un hombre.

Damon muy bien podría ser la persona que la haría romper la regla de un sólo hombre en su vida, porque sabía sin ninguna duda que nunca se casaría con ella.

Podría ser capaz de manejar una relación exclusiva con ella, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sabía que tarde o temprano se aburriría y pasaría a la siguiente chica.

Dolería muchísimo, pero sabía que iba a venir.

Así que, eso la dejaba con una decisión muy importante que tomar.

¿Correría el riesgo y se entregaría a él, esperando que su corazón no se hiciera pedazos completamente cuando él pasara página, o lo mantendría en el nivel físico en el que estaba cómoda?

Lo único que la detenía era el arrepentimiento que sabía que sentiría en un año a partir de ahora cuando otra mujer viniera gritando y golpeando a su puerta en medio de la noche.

Vio como Damon terminaba de vestirse. Durante todo el tiempo frunciéndole el ceño o mirando con nostalgia hacia la pila de waffles, tostadas, huevos, tocino y salchichas. Por supuesto había cocinado esto para él, y él lo sabía en algún nivel, pero era Damon y él se tomaba su comida en serio. Demasiado en serio, pero ese era un trabajo para el Doctor Phil, no para ella.

Cuando terminó de vestirse arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro, cogió la botella de sirope y empapó los waffles. Cogió un tenedor y el plato y se dirigió a la puerta, dejándola para que pusiera los ojos en blanco y lo siguiera.

Mientras ella conducía comían. Por cada dos bocados que él tomaba le daba uno, lo que funcionaba para ella ya que no se necesitaba mucho para llenarla.

Secretamente le encantaba cuando hacían cosas de este tipo, sobre todo cuando él la cuidaba. Era tan dulce. Se aseguraba de que ella recibiera el mejor trozo de tocino o bocado de salchicha y siempre se aseguraba de untar dos veces su bocado de waffle en el sirope, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba.

Para el momento en que se detuvieron en el estacionamiento del personal habían terminado y el plato estaba en el asiento trasero en la gran toalla de playa que ella había puesto ahí para momentos como éste.

Se sentaron ahí por un momento y observaron cómo los autobuses y los autos llegaban al frente del edificio. Se le ocurrió que de repente estaba nerviosa.

Después de anoche pensó que la incomodidad sería lo primero esta mañana, otra razón por la que dejó la cama temprano. En su lugar saltaron directos a su rutina normal relajada. Ahora que la comida no estaba y estaban sentados ahí estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Se arrepentía él de lo que hicieron? ¿Estaba a punto de recibir el discurso de que no quería nada serio? ¿Se molestaría cuando se enterara de que ella no dormiría con él como varios hombres antes lo habían hecho? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué cosa demoledora diría?

-"Tienes sirope en tu labio".

Vale, no alteraba la vida exactamente.

Se lamió los labios.

-"¿Se ha ido?"

-"No".

Se limpió la boca con los dedos.

-"¿Y ahora?"

Él suspiró.

-"Veo que voy a tener que manejar esto". Se inclinó rápidamente y rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Contuvo el aliento mientras él pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior.

-"Tan dulce, mi pequeño saltamontes"… susurró él contra sus labios. Rozó sus labios contra los suyos otra vez. –"Sé por qué te has ido de la cama temprano esta mañana y por qué te has asegurado de que tuviera muy poco tiempo para hacer algo más que prepararme para trabajar".

Presionó otro beso contra sus labios mientras tomaba su mano en las suyas.

-"Lo siento por ser un idiota anoche y casi cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Sé lo que soy y también sé que mereces un hombre que pueda mimarte y llevarte a todos los bonitos lugares que tú te mereces. Yo…"

-"Damon, no me importan esas cosas"… dije suavemente.

Negó con la cabeza tercamente.

-"No significa que no las merezcas, pero si me das una oportunidad para compensar mi pasada estupidez, y no estoy hablando sólo sobre contigo, prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz".

-"Damon"

-"Quiero intentar esto. Tú y yo, quiero decir. Sé que lo más probable es que lo joderé a lo largo del camino y querrás cortar mi cuello, pero quiero intentarlo. Haré lo mejor que pueda para no hacerte daño".

Bella sonrió, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía esperar de él. Apreciaba su honestidad y sabía que si iban a intentar que esto funcionara entonces tenía que ser honesta con él, al menos sobre el alcance de su relación. Tal vez no le guste estar con una mujer con la que el sexo, bueno, el coito no estaba involucrado.

Le dio a su mano un pequeño apretón.

-"Damon, si vamos a intentar esto entonces me gustaría tomarme las cosas con calma". Él frunció el ceño. –"Lo que quiero decir es que nada más allá del nivel en el que estuvimos anoche". Apretó su labio entre sus dientes. –"Lo que quiero decir es que nada de sexo real".

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

-"Pero, ¿todavía dormirás desnuda conmigo y me dejarás hacerte otras cien cosas malas?" preguntó en un tono serio.

-"Sí".

Él rozó sus labios contra los de ella otra vez y se alejó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Y todavía cocinarás para mí y me llamarás Maestro?"

Sus labios temblaron.

-"Sí a cocinar y ni una oportunidad en el infierno a lo otro".

Él suspiró con cansancio.

-"Bien, ¿qué tal Señor y Maestro?"

-"Uh... no".

-"¿Dios?"

-"Nop".

-"¿Mi vasallo?"

-"Espera... no".

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

-"Te ganaré con el tiempo".

No estaba tan segura de que él se quedara el tiempo suficiente para cumplir esa promesa, pero por la oportunidad de estar con él incluso aunque fuera por poco tiempo estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Mmmm que calorsh… sigo….


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-"Odio esto. ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?"… dijo ella en un tono altanero mientras miraba alrededor de un gran carnaval con disgusto evidente. –"Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a venir aquí, me habría quedado en casa. Dios, ¿has oído hablar de un restaurante? Ahí es donde debería estar comiendo, no algo en una barra como un patán". Se apartó el largo cabello sobre su hombro.

Damon miró a Klaus que tenía la mandíbula apretada. El hombre no parecía feliz y Damon no lo culpaba ni un poco. Si hubiera sabido que ella iba a reaccionar así por ir a un carnaval, jamás lo habría sugerido, o al menos no la habría traído.

Personalmente, él amaba los carnavales y parques temáticos. No podía pasar por uno sin detenerse por una delicia frita y algunos paseos. Klaus era de la misma manera, y por eso estaban allí. Habían venido a pasar un buen rato. Y en su lugar, se quedaban escuchando a esta puta y quejona mujer. Ella había comenzado tan pronto como había escuchado de los planes para la noche.

Tan pronto como lo descubrió, se plantó y exigió un buen restaurante y bebidas. Había estado en la minoría y se le ofreció un viaje a casa. Se negó. Damon no tenía duda de que había decidido venir para hacer de sus vidas un infierno viviente por no lanzarse a satisfacer sus demandas.

-"Podemos subir a los carros chocones o a la rueda de la fortuna"… comenzó a sugerir Klaus.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró, solo miró al hombre. Klaus maldijo por lo bajo. Volvió su fría mirada hacia él, y no se molestó en ocultar sus ojos en blanco. Esto era ridículo. De ninguna manera iba dejarla arruinar su buen momento.

-"¡Damon!"

Se dio la vuelta y su ceño desapareció al instante, reemplazado por una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Vio cómo su pequeño saltamontes caminaba rápidamente hacia él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella tenía un animal de peluche, una serpiente por lo que parecía, alrededor de su cuello, un refresco grande en una mano y el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de una falsa espada, un oso de peluche y sostenía la más larga pieza de masa frita que había visto alguna vez, la que estaba generosamente cubierta con azúcar en polvo.

-"¡Mira lo que gané!"… dijo ella, casi radiante de emoción. Era difícil creer que alguien amara más estos lugares que él y Klaus, pero aparentemente Bella era esa persona.

Cuando le había dicho a dónde iban a ir hoy, chilló con entusiasmo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él se rió tanto que casi la dejó caer. Esta era su primera cita desde que se juntaron hace una semana y gracias a Dios había elegido bien. Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de salir con ella mucho antes, pero ambos habían sido inundados con dar los exámenes finales, corregirlos, y pasar las notas. La escuela había terminado y ahora tenían un verano entero juntos.

-"¡Esto es muy divertido!"… dijo Bella, pareciendo ajena o simplemente sin importarle un comino la actitud de la cita de Klaus, sospechó lo segundo. Su pequeño saltamontes no dejaría que las cosas le molestaran.

-"¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso y un bocado a esa masa.

-"Oh, um"… Hizo un gesto con su bebida hacia la dirección de la que venía, -"Después de ir a los carros chocones no pude resistirme al juego de baloncesto o de dardos, y entonces olí la masa frita y"… Se encogió de hombros. –"Supongo que me distraje".

-"Pensé que sólo ibas a ir al baño. ¡Hemos estado aquí esperándote por más de media hora!"… Señaló la cita de Klaus, Sue o Jude o cómo diablos se llamaba.

A juzgar por la expresión de Bella, había olvidado por completo el baño y sólo recordaba que se había tenido que ir. Eso fue confirmado unos segundos después cuando empujó su bebida, comida y ganancias en sus brazos y los de Klaus, y echó a correr.

Damonn tomó un bocado de la masa y suspiró feliz. No había duda de que tendría que ir en busca de su pequeño saltamontes en algunos minutos hasta dar con ella cerca de algún juego o paseo, y llevarla al baño.

Klaus bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos, frunció el ceño y miró las cosas que Damon estaba sosteniendo.

-"¿Cómo es que tienes la espada? Quiero la espada". Extendió la mano para enganchar la espada. El quejón de Damon ahuyentó su mano con la masa.

-"¡Mi espada!"

-"Idiota"… murmuró Klaus mientras miraba la espada.

Damon miró a su espada también y dio otro mordisco.

Siempre podemos ir a ganar otra y tener una pelea de espadas.

-"¡Genial!"… dijo Klaus. Sí, ellos eran niños grandes cuando venían a los carnavales, ¿pero a quién le importaba?

-"Yo no voy a ninguna parte"… dijo la cita de Klaus, con la intención de arruinar su buen momento.

Klaus se encogió de hombros.

-"Bueno, entonces ten buena noche".

Bella aumentó su puchero.

Damon de rio entre dientes.

-"No me importa. No vas a recuperarlo"

-"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Estás molesto porque pateé traseros!"

Klaus se frotó el hombro mientras miraba a Bella. Ella se mordió el labio, dio un paso atrás y se metió debajo del brazo de Damon. Él la atrajo más cerca y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-"Bien, conserva la espada. No me importa"… dijo ella con voz malhumorada. Klaus murmuró algo y suspiró profundamente.

-"¿Quieres ir a los carros chocones de nuevo?"… Klaus preguntó con una simple sonrisa. Nunca había visto a su amigo perdonar a nadie tan rápido antes, pero claro, Bella tenía eso que afectaba a todos. Era tan malditamente difícil estar enojado con ella. Ella era tan condenadamente linda para su propio bien.

-"Supongo que podríamos hacerlo"… dijo, tirando ya de Damon hacia las tarjetas de los chocones. –"Si insistes en ello".

Damon miró hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para atrapar a Klaus mirando de reojo el trasero de Bella.

-"Eso fue muy divertido"… dijo Bella soñadoramente mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-"Estuvo bien"… murmuró Damon.

En las últimas cuatro horas, Damon había estado inusualmente tranquilo. No parecía hacer mucho más que mirar a Klaus. Un par de veces, ella había pensado que iba a matar al hombre. No estaba segura de lo que se había perdido o si incluso debiera involucrarse.

Unos minutos después estaban desnudos y arrastrándose bajo las sábanas de Damon. Fue entonces que realmente la asustó. No inició ningún beso o toqueteo.

De hecho, ni siquiera le había mirado los pechos y Damon siempre lo hacía. Siempre.

Eran como imanes para sus ojos.

Ahora estaba tendido de espaldas con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a ella o apretarla contra él. Realmente estaba empezando a asustarla ahora. Ella rodó sobre su estómago y lo observó por un momento.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó finalmente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Por qué no estaría bien?"

Estás callado.

-"Simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar".

-"¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?"

Vaciló antes de contestar.

-"No".

-"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

-"Nada. Solo quiero recostarme aquí".

-"Así que, solo quieres recostarte ahí y nada está mal"… dijo ella, resumiéndolo.

-"Sí".

Rodó los ojos. Parecía que no tenía muchas opciones para involucrarse ahora. Era eso o levantarse e irse porque no estaba dispuesta a quedarse aquí para otro momento de esto.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, se levantó y montó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Hizo otro descubrimiento sorprendente. Damon no estaba duro. Damon siempre estaba duro cuando estaban en la cama, la ducha, o besándose en el sofá, y todas esas veces intermedias. Estaba muy segura de que el hombre jamás tendría que preocuparse por necesitar Viagra.

Él no hizo ningún intento de empujarla, pero tampoco de mirarla.

-"No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué está mal"… dijo en voz baja.

-"Nada está mal".

-"No me obligues a usar mis puños de furia para obtener una respuesta de Ti"… amenazó.

Sus labios se movieron, pero él no dijo nada.

-"Está bien, sólo quédate allí y ponte de mal humor, entonces. Me voy a casa"… dijo ella, moviéndose para bajarse de él.

Las manos de Damon salieron disparadas, deteniéndola, sujetando sus caderas.

Ella arqueó una ceja expectante.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

-"Tú me molestaste".

Bueno, eso fue totalmente inesperado... más o menos.

-"Oye, dije que lo sentía por lo de golpear a Klaus con la espada. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que la cosa dejaría un verdugón?" dijo ella a la defensiva.

-"Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Eso no me molestó".

-"¿Es porque patee tu trasero en el skee ball?"

-"¡No! Y ese juego está amañado de todos modos, así que no cuenta".

-"Coorreectoo"…. dijo ella, alargando la palabra. Pensó en el resto de la noche y no podía entender lo que había hecho. –"Está bien, tú vas a tener que ayudarme con esto porque estoy quedándome en blanco".

-"¡Estoy enojado porque todos esos hombres se fijaron en ti y ni una vez les dijiste a ninguno de ellos que se fuera a la mierda porque tenías un novio!"… gritó él.

Su cara se volvió inexpresiva. Ella parpadeó una vez y luego otra vez. Luego se echó a reír sin control.

-"No es divertido"… espetó él. Eso sólo parecía hacerla reír más fuerte.

Todo el día en la feria, él se había visto obligado a ver a los hombres notar a Bella. Cada vez que ella sonreía o se reía, sonreían como si no pudieran evitarlo.

Cada vez que saltaba con entusiasmo, sus ojos se centraban en sus activos balanceándose. Los atrapó observándola salir y enviándole sus miradas apreciativas. Klaus, la rata hijo de puta, como se le conoce ahora, abandonó completamente a su cita y se centró exclusivamente en Bella

Esto sólo se puso peor cuando iban a la taberna de Joe. El lugar era grande, acogedor y limpio, y hoy Joe puso un enorme buffet. Así con todo lo que puedas comer de barbacoa y varias pantallas planas y cinco mesas de billar, el lugar había estado lleno hasta el borde con hombres.

Cuando Bella fue a buscar comida ellos la rodearon, se ofrecían a llevar su plato, a conseguirle una bebida, sentarse con ella, sacar su comida. Cuando jugó al billar, y ella realmente apesta en el billar, pero está claro que le encanta, se ofrecieron a "mostrarle" como jugar. Dos chicos tuvieron las pelotas para enviar bebidas a su mesa mientras estaba con él. ¡Varios, en realidad, tuvieron las pelotas para venir a coquetear con ella delante de él!

Klaus no fue de ayuda. Cuando no estaba tratando de recoger a alguna chica vagabunda en el bar, estaba viendo a Bella y cayendo sobre ella como si no hubiera mañana. El muy cabrón ni siquiera trató de ocultar sus miradas lascivas de Damon. ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?

De acuerdo, concedido, en el pasado, antes de Bella, él había sido un completo idiota. Abiertamente revisaba y caía sobre las novias de sus compañeros.

Si él estaba fuera y le gustaba lo que veía, nunca dejaba que un novio lo preocupara. Pero eso no era excusa para lo que Klaus estaba haciendo. ¡Esta era Bella! ¡Su Bella!

-"Cariño, creo que tuviste mucho sol hoy"… dijo Bella, una vez que se calmó.

-"¡Deberías haber dicho algo!"

Ella rodó los ojos.

-"En primer lugar, no tengo ni idea de qué demonios estás hablando. No creo que nadie estuviera mirándome de manera diferente ni coqueteando. Sólo fueron muy amables".

Él soltó un bufido.

-"En segundo lugar, incluso si lo estaban, y no era así, no sé por qué te estás quejando. No te oí decir exactamente a cada mujer que estaba babeando por ti hoy que tenías una novia".

Otro resoplido.

-"No me importan un bledo esas mujeres. Tengo lo que quiero"… dijo él, masajeando suavemente sus caderas.

Bella se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-"Exactamente. No noté a ningún otro hombre aparte de ti"… dijo en voz baja mientras le pasaba las manos sobre el pecho y el estómago.

Él rodó los ojos.

-"Por supuesto que no. Soy impresionante".

-"Me alegro de ver que eres humilde".

-"Oye, podría haber dicho que era el epítome de la masculinidad, pero no lo hice". Frunció los labios hacia arriba, pensativo. –"A pesar de que los dos sabemos que es verdad".

-"¿Lo sabemos?". Ella arqueó una ceja.

-"Sí, creo que ambos lo hacemos".

-"Bien, lo que sea, siempre y cuando dejes de prestar atención a tus alucinaciones, entonces no me importa".

Él la miró por un momento. La expresión de su rostro era tímida y dulce mientras ella trazaba figuras en su estómago. Realmente no sabía lo deseable que era. Él apostaría dinero a que no creía que los hombres se fijaban en ella y probablemente había roto un centenar de corazones sin querer hasta este punto.

Era tan malditamente dulce e inocente, bueno excepto en la cama, por supuesto.

Allí era ansiosa e insaciable y emocionante. Nunca pensó antes que jugar limpio podría ser tan agradable. No tenía la menor duda de que el sexo con ella estaría alterando su vida.

-"Eres tan hermosa, Bella"… dijo en voz baja. Había dicho eso a otras mujeres antes, pero nunca lo había dicho más en serio. –"Ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera".

Incluso en la tenue luz, él podía verla ruborizarse y tímidamente evitar sus ojos.

-"Gracias" murmuró ella en un tono inseguro.

Ella realmente no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Eso la hacía aún más hermosa para él. Deslizó sus manos sobre su vientre plano y hacia arriba hasta que estaba palmeando sus pechos. Pasó los pulgares sobre sus pezones, amando la manera en que ella se lamió los labios y arqueó la espalda ante su agarre.

Bella comenzó a retorcerse sobre él, haciéndole saber que podía sentir su cuerpo endurecerse. Le gustaba la forma en que se veía, en que reaccionaba, amaba todo de ella. Era la cosa más preciosa en el mundo para él. Tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan dada y demasiado buena para él, pero era un bastardo egoísta y no la dejaría ir.

Nunca.

Poco a poco, él masajeó sus pechos mientras jugaba con sus pezones, simplemente disfrutando de la forma en que se lamía los labios, gemía y gimoteaba. Su erección se presionó firmemente contra ella. Su parte inferior acunada muy agradablemente y le gustaba la forma en que lo acariciaba mientras se retorcía contra él. Podía sentirla mojarse contra su estómago.

-"¿Quieres probar algo diferente?"… preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella se lamió los labios lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia él con una expresión de confianza pura. Eso lo humilló.

-"Espera"… dijo él mientras la atrajo, besándola lentamente mientras les daba vuelta hasta quedar encima de ella. Profundizó el beso mientras levantaba sus rodillas hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros, inclinándola hasta donde él la necesitaba, dándole un mejor acceso a su caliente centro húmedo.

-"Damon"... dijo ella nerviosamente.

-"Shhh, no te preocupes. Sin penetración"… dijo él contra su boca. –"Sólo quiero que sientas lo mucho que te quiero". Se acomodó más firmemente entre sus piernas, asegurándose de que su pene duro se anidara entre sus calientes pliegues húmedos.

Profundizó el beso mientras se retiraba y luego se deslizaba hacia adelante frotando la parte inferior de su polla contra su caliente núcleo húmedo y clítoris.

Ellos gimieron el uno en la boca del otro mientras él seguía moviéndose contra ella.

Los gemidos de Bella resonaban en las paredes mientras Damon luchaba por controlarse. Su cuerpo gritaba porque él se arqueara hacia atrás y se estrellara dentro de ella, pero Bella quería ir despacio. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso torturarse a sí mismo con estar tan cerca del premio y no ir por él.

Ella empuñó las manos en su cabello mientras lamía y chupaba su cuello. Él gimió en voz alta, mientras se apretaba con más fuerza contra ella y empujaba más duro. El agarre de Bella en su cabello se apretó más, segundos antes de que ella comenzara a gritar su nombre. Esto provocó su propia liberación violenta.

-"Bella... oh, Bella... yo... Oh dios, ¡Bella!"… gritó él, mientras su mente gritaba "Te amo" una y otra vez hasta que le soltó las piernas y yació flácido encima de ella.

Mientras estaba buscando aire con dificultad se dio cuenta de algo. Él estaba en serios problemas. Bella era su vida ahora. Su mujer. Su corazón.

Estaba muy jodido.

SIN COMENTARIOS…. POR MI PARTE QUE TAL USTEDES… SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 45 REWIEWS SUBO OTROS 4 CAPITULOS QUE ME DICEN Y ME GUSTARIA SABER CUAL ES SU PARTE FAVORITA HASTA AHORA DE LA HISTORIA BESITOS MILI.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-"¡Oh, Dios mío, deja de comer eso!"… dijo Bella, tratando de no reírse y fallando miserablemente.

Damon se metió el brownie de chocolate en la boca y le guiñó un ojo. Con un suspiro de exasperación regresó al asiento trasero para fijar las envolturas de plástico en los platos de brownies, galletas y pastelitos.

-"Si sigues robando comida, no quedará nada para la comida al aire libre de tu familia"… dijo ella, sabiendo que no era una razón suficiente para que dejara de comer. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que no había mucho que se interpusiera entre él y los alimentos.

Él volvió su atención de la carretera a hacer pucheros.

-"Pero me encanta tu comida".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su patético intento.

-"Uh huh".

-"Bueno, al menos no estoy tocando la ensalada de papa. Realmente debes apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, mi pequeño saltamontes".

Bella se burló con incredulidad.

La única razón por la que no lo estás engullendo es porque tengo eso y la ensalada de pasta en una nevera portátil en el baúl cerrado con llave.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

-"¿Hay ensalada de macarrones? ¿Por qué no se me informó de eso?"

-"Probablemente porque quería que por lo menos llegara a casa de tus padres antes de que lo devoraras".

Él negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-"Tan poca confianza".

-"Te comiste un cuenco entero de masa para galletas ayer cuando cometí el error de correr al mercado sin esconderlo primero. En serio, pensé que estaría a salvo".

-"Te equivocaste".

-"Tu obsesión con la comida está empezando a asustarme"… dijo con ironía.

-"No es una obsesión. Soy un chico en crecimiento, demonios".

Ella levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-"Gracias a Dios que llegamos. Me muero de hambre"… se quejó mientras aparcaba en el único lugar vacío en la calle, que estaba justo al frente de una gran casa de estilo victoriano blanco con ribete negro donde claramente se estaba dando una fiesta, a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que caminaban alrededor de la propiedad.

Cargaron sus brazos con todos los platos. Bella lo hizo y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Damon pateó la puerta suavemente ya que sus manos estaban llenas.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer mayor con el cabello canoso. Ella echó un vistazo a Damon y le sonrió.

-"¡Es mi bebé!"… anunció en voz alta a la multitud en la casa mientras tomó su cara y tiró de él hacia abajo para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Dio un paso atrás y vio a Bella. Su expresión pasó de emocionada a aturdida en cuestión de segundos.

Damon sonrió tímidamente.

-"Mamá, esta es mi novia, Isabella Swan". Hizo un gesto con el plato de brownies. –"Bella, esta es mi madre, Sofia Salvatore".

-"Es muy agradable conocerla, señora Salvatore" dijo Bella, sintiéndose un poco incómoda con su madre de pie con la boca abierta y las manos demasiado llenas para ofrecerse a estrechar la mano de la mujer. No es que su madre parecía ser capaz de responder ni nada por el momento. En realidad, Bella estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco.

-"¿Novia?" espetó finalmente Sofia.

-"Damon"… comenzó a decir sólo para ser interrumpido por su madre.

Su madre giró la cabeza y le gritó a la casa.

-"¡Guissepe!"

Bella lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Damon, quien estaba murmurando algo acerca de poner a su madre en un asilo de ancianos donde sólo servirían gelatina verde. Miró de nuevo a la puerta a tiempo para ver a un hombre mayor, quien era claramente el padre de Damon por los rasgos casi idénticos, asomarse a la puerta.

Sonrió cuando vio a Damon.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Mamá se está volviendo loca"… dijo Damon. –"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que entremos antes de que los brazos de mi novia se caigan?"

El hombre se sobresaltó notablemente y miró a Bella y luego hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

-"¿Novia?" preguntó con clara incredulidad.

-"¡Sí! ¡Novia!"… espetó Damon, pero sus padres no parecían darse cuenta, ya que la miraban como si no pudieran creer que tal persona existiera. Para colmo sus brazos estaban empezando a sentirse como si estuvieran a punto de caerse.

-"Ah, a punto de dejar caer los pastelitos"… murmuró mientras trataba de reacomodar los tres platos en sus brazos.

-"Oh, lo siento"… dijo Guissepe, extendiendo la mano y aliviándola de los pastelitos mientras su mujer cogió el plato de galletas de mantequilla de maní con trozos de chocolate.

Guissepe miró de ella al plato en sus manos.

-"¿Dónde compraste estas?"… Se ven bien dijo mientras su mano experta se coló por debajo de la envoltura del plástico. Ah, de tal palo tal astilla, pensó Bella.

Ella le echó una ojeada rápidamente. El hombre estaba claramente en forma, una buena señal para Damon ya que el hombre no podía dejar de comer.

-"Yo los hice"… dijo Bella, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por la atención.

-"¿Tú hiciste estos?" le preguntó Guissepe con un pastelito en la mano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Es una gran cocinera"… anunció con orgullo Damon.

Jared dio un gran mordisco, cerró los ojos e hizo un delicioso gemido. En cuestión de segundos devoró el pastelito. Él extendió la mano y cogió el segundo plato de pastelitos de Bella y se dirigió a la casa sin decir palabra.

-"¡Mis pastelitos!"… lo oyeron decir bruscamente a alguien. Bella apenas se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente de tal palo tal astilla.

-"¡Oye, viejo, las hizo para mí!"… gritó Damon, pasando al lado de su madre para ir tras los pastelitos, dejando a Bella con Sofia que seguía mirándola fijamente.

-"Um"… Ella hizo un gesto hacia el auto, -"Tengo dos platos más de pastelitos. No pensé que esos dos sobrevivirían al viaje hasta aquí"… dijo ella, sintiéndose ridícula. Tal vez debería ir a pasar el rato en el auto hasta después de que la fiesta terminara. Siete horas en un auto sin nada que hacer sonaba mejor a que la miren boquiabierta.

Los ojos de Sofia se estrecharon sobre ella.

-"¿Realmente eres su novia?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Esto no es sólo un juego enfermo que esté jugando?"

-"Uh, no... ¿hay algo mal?"… Estaba empezando a sentirme cohibida.

-"Nada más que eres la primera mujer que alguna vez haya traído a casa y tendrás que perdonarme si parezco un poco sorprendida. Por un momento pensé que el infierno se había congelado". Ella puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella como si fueran viejos amigas. –"Ahora, vamos a ir allí y dar la sorpresa de su vida a una docena de personas".

-"Mamá"… gruñó Damon en señal de advertencia.

Ella no le hizo caso. Una vez más. Se inclinó hacia adelante y trató de agarrar el álbum de fotos del regazo de Bella sólo para que su mano fuera apartada por dos mujeres.

-"¡Maldita sea, mamá! Esto se supone que es una barbacoa. ¿No deberías estar mezclándote y ser una buena anfitriona o algo en lugar de estar sentada aquí y avergonzarme?"

-"¡Al diablo con la barbacoa! He esperado más de treinta años para que mi único hijo traiga a una mujer a casa y no voy a ser rechazada". Varias personas alrededor de su madre retrocedieron con elegancia mientras él sólo miraba.

-"Ah te ves tan lindo"…

-"Naturalmente"… dijo con un resoplido.

-"Vestido con los vestidos de tu madre"… dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa malévola. Él clavó su mirada en ella. Ella simplemente sonrió dulcemente y volvió a las fotografías del infierno.

-"¿Bella?"

Ella lo ignoró notablemente, y rió junto a su madre.

-"¿Bella? ¿Quieres algo de comer?"

-"¿Huh? Oh, sí, podría comerme una hamburguesa y ensalada de patatas, Gracias" dijo con desdén antes de reír por algo que su madre señaló.

-"Oh, eso suena bien. Tomaré lo mismo. Gracias cariño, oh, y tráenos otra soda ya que parece que se nos acabaron" dijo Sofia señalando hacia las copas vacías sin quitar al vista del maldito álbum de fotos que él estaba a punto de incinerar.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la adoración y el amor? Su madre normalmente lo estaría mimando. Demonios, para este punto ya le estaría llevando su tercer plato de comida y bebida. Y no olvidemos a Bella quien debería estar llenando un plato con comida para que él robe. ¿Qué estaba mal con su mujer?

Caminó hacia la cocina, donde la comida cubría cada rincón. Mientras tomaba sus platos, su padre, quien se estaba lamiendo el glaseado de sus dedos, entró al cuarto con dos de los tíos de Damon y tres de sus primos. El bastardo escondió los pastelitos para no compartirlos. Cuando Bella cometió el error de mencionar los dos platos restantes en el maletero del auto, él corrió por ellos con su padre por detrás. El hombre en realidad lo había derribado al piso, le robó las llaves y sus amados pastelitos.

-"Esos sin duda fueron los mejores pastelitos que nunca he probado"… anunció felizmente su padre.

-"Y no lo sabremos ya que no compartiste ninguno, bastardo egoísta"… dijo el tío Carlisle.

-"Yo no comparto"… dije simplemente Guissepe. El hombre rodó los ojos.

-"Entonces"… dijo su primo Stefan mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, con sus brazos sobre su enorme pecho, -"¿cuánto le pagaste?"

-"¿De qué demonios hablas?"… preguntó colocando la salsa de tomate de nuevo en la encimera.

Su primo Alaric contestó.

-"A lo que se refiere es, ¿por qué está ella aquí? ¿Le pagaste? ¿Te debía un favor? Sólo nos preguntábamos cómo te las arreglaste para traerla".

Comenzando a enojarse, apretó la salsa de tomate con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria y colocó una insana cantidad en ambas hamburguesas.

-"Ella es mi novia"… simple y llanamente dijo.

-"Uh, huh"… dijo su padre con clara incredulidad.

Damonn puso de un golpe la parte de arriba de la hamburguesa, obligando a la salsa de tomate a salirse por los lados.

-"¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ustedes bastardos creer que es mi novia?".

Se tomaron un momento para decirle exactamente por qué no creían que ella fuera su novia.

-"Es demasiado linda".

-"Demasiado dulce".

-"En absoluto como las zorras con las que en general sales".

-"No se comporta como las perras sin cerebro que encuentras en los clubes".

-"No es una molestia2.

-"Además, está la cosa de que nunca hayas afirmado tener una novia antes, nunca nos hablaste de ella, y nos diste a tu madre y a mí la sorpresa de nuestra vida cuando la presentaste antes. Así que verás porqué estamos tan curiosos"… terminó su padre con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Además, es claramente demasiado buena para"… ti agregó el tío Charlie sólo por si acaso. –"Esa es la principal razón por la que ninguno se cree esa historia de mierda".

Bueno eso… dolia… No es que pudiera discutir que ella era demasiado buena para él. Lo era. No había duda de eso. Lo que en realidad dolía era que no le creyeran. Era conocido por ser un imbécil, no un mentiroso. Había una gran diferencia por lo que sabía.

Su madre eligió ese momento para entrar sonriendo. Gracias a Dios. Ella le pondría fin a este sin sentido.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda con esas hamburguesas, cariño?"… preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia la hamburguesa que había convertido en un panqueque.

Chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, mientras tiraba las hamburguesas y comenzaba de nuevo.

-"Me alegra de que estés aquí mamá".

Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

Mientras miraba a los hombres de su familia, le preguntó.

-"¿Qué piensas de Bella?"

Su sonrisa se amplió.

-"Oh, es una chica tan dulce. Me alegra que la hayas traído". Su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica. –"Sólo desearía que salieras con chicas como esas en vez de las chicas que conoces en los bares, cariño. Una mujer como esa es justo lo que necesitas. Estoy segura de que si te enderezas podrías conseguir una mujer como Bella algun…"

Los hombres rieron.

Damon levantó una mano.

-"Whoa, whoa, whoa, detente ahí un segundo. Traigo una mujer a casa, la presento como mi novia y ¿me das una charla sobre cómo lograr que salga conmigo? ¿Es en serio?"

Ella parpadeó.

-"Bueno, sí. He oído sobre algunas de esas chicas con las que sales, amor, y mientras aprecio que nunca hayas traído una a casa, realmente me gustaría verte con alguien. Sería lindo que consideraras salir con Bella. Es una mujer muy agradable".

Se paso las manos por el cabello. Esto era una locura. ¿Era esto lo que sucedía cuando un hombre llevaba a casa una mujer para que conociera a su familia? Estaba bastante seguro de que no. Esto era peor que conocer a la familia de Bella.

-"¿No deberías estar toda emocionada, e intentando empujarme al matrimonio y los nietos en este punto?"… preguntó no queriendo en realidad animar a su madre a eso, pero eso es lo que sucedió cuando Emmet trajo a Bonnie a casa seis años atrás.

Sofia se vio pensativa por un momento.

-"Sabes que probablemente lo haría si estuvieras saliendo con ella. Es una mujer muy linda y creo que te haría mucho bien". Sonrió. –"¿Estás pensando en invitarla a salir?"

-"¿Por qué demonios iba a invitar a salir a mi novia? Ella ya está saliendo conmigo. ¿Qué les pasa?"

Ella rodó los ojos y le palmeó el hombro juguetonamente.

-"Oh, cariño, no tienes que seguir pretendiendo. Me alegra que tengas una amiga como Bella, Todos piensan que es genial". Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla. –"Por supuesto, tu tía Jenna la ha estado empujando hacia Jeremy por los últimos diez minutos y Matt y Jacob han estado intentando invitarla a salir durante la última hora. Quiero decir, claramente es toda una captura. Lo que no entiendo…"

Damon la cortó.

-"¿Hombres de mi propia familia están tras mi novia?"

-"Están han estado tras tu amiga"… aclaró su madre en un molesto tono, como si fuera él el que estuviera jugando. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a su familia? ¿Por qué era tan difícil creer que Bella era su novia?

-"De hecho"… dijo Stefan un poco tímido, -"Yo estaba por invitarla al cine y a cenar luego de la fiesta".

La mandíbula de Damon cayó tan pesadamente, que se sorprendió de que no se le desprendiera. Rápidamente se recuperó para amenazar a su primo.

-"¡Te mantendrás alejado de mi novia!"… dijo señalándolo. Volvió su dedo hacia el resto de su familia. –"Lo único que sé en este momento, es que los odio a todos".

Rodaron sus ojos. Su dedo se detuvo frente a su padre. Le estrechó los ojos al viejo.

-"¡Y nunca más compartiré la comida de Bella contigo de nuevo!"

Guissepe jadeó.

Con eso salió de la cocina hecho una furia. Agradecía que sus amigos estuvieran aquí para él porque claramente su familia no lo estaba. ¿Era realmente tan difícil creer que pudiera conquistar a una mujer como Bella?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

-"Déjame aclarar esto"… dijo Emmet, poniendo su cerveza en el suelo entre sus pies. -"¿Llevaste a Bella a conocer a tu familia sin ningún tipo de advertencia y te sorprendió que no creyeran que ustedes dos estaban saliendo?"

-"¡Sí!"

-"Bueno, puedo ver el por qué no te creyeron"… dijo Klaus mientras agarraba otra cerveza de la hielera.

-"Oh, ¿y por qué es eso?"… pregunto Damon quitándole a Klaus la cerveza de las manos.

Klaus gruñó algo, pero inteligentemente lo dejó ir. Tomó otra cerveza y la destapó.

-"Bueno, ¿no estaba tu madre dando lata con que sentaras cabeza?"… inquirió Emmet.

-"Sí, y pensarías que estaría feliz cuando llevé a Bella a casa".

Emmet asintió.

-"¿Y durante el último año no te ha estado amenazando con encontrarte a alguien?"

-"Si pero…"

-"¿Y cada vez que ibas para la cena, fiesta o barbacoa tu madre no tenía a varias mujeres a mano para conocerte?" continuó Emmet.

-"¿Tuvo a una mujer en la barbacoa para que la conocieras?" inquirió Klaus.

-"Cinco o seis supongo"… dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad no había puesto atención a ninguna más que para escaparse de ellas cuando lo estaban buscando. Como cualquier otra vez que su madre trató de hacer de casamentera había escogido mujeres necesitadas, más bien dependientes, que no tenían otros intereses más que ellas mismas y encontrar un novio.

Sus dos amigos inhalaron bruscamente.

-"Mierda".

-"Eso debe haber cabreado a Bella"… dijo Emmet.

-"No creo que tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta. No con la mitad de los hombres de mi familia coqueteándole"… dijo Damon apretando los dientes y hablando furiosamente.

-"Eso es una mierda"… dijo Klaus.

-"Era bastante mierda". Nadie lo escuchó. Fue una de las fiestas más insoportables a las que había ido alguna vez. Cuando no estaba tratando de escapar de alguna mujer dependiente realmente fastidiosa que su madre había invitado con el único propósito de casarlo estaba ocupado metiéndose en una discusión con cualquier bastardo de su familia que estuviera preguntando el número de Bella.

Como en cualquier otro momento Bella no se daba cuenta de ello para nada. Cada vez que la llevó a un lado aparte para hablar de ello sólo se rio hasta que las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Cuando regresaron a la habitación era obvio que había llorado y cada hombre lo fulminó con la mirada. Se comportaron como si Bella necesitara que la protegieran de él.

Debería haber sido dolorosamente obvio para todos en la habitación lo que sentía por Bella. No hizo un secreto del hecho de que ella era su mundo, no es que alguien le creyera. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer que se había reformado por Bella? No creía que hubiera alguna dificultad en ello. Incluso si no estuvo abrazándola constantemente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella, tomándola de la mano o tratando de besarla se los dijo, ¿pero eso había detenido a cualquiera de esos bastardos de tratar de ligársela?

-"Probablemente tu familia pensó que llevaste a Bella como una trampa para conseguir que tu madre dejara de acosarte con eso de sentar cabeza y para usarla como una excusa para evitar a esas mujeres" señaló Klaus.

Damon aplastó su lata de cerveza vacía y la lanzó al cubo en la esquina de su tarima. Debería ser obvio para todos que había cambiado. Demonios, hace un año hubiera tenido a Klaus lanzando esa lata de cerveza al aire para que él pudiera dispararle con su pistola de paintball. ¿A ninguno de sus amigos le parecía extraño no sólo que la lanzara al cubo sino que su tarima y sus muebles de jardín también estuvieran limpios y reparados, su césped recién cortado y el interior de su casa estaba limpio? Esos eran cambios endemoniadamente grandes según su opinión.

-"Eso es lo que estaba pensando"… dijo Emmet, lanzando su lata al cubo y errando. Aterrizó en el césped recién cortado de Damon. Damon furiosamente le hizo señas para que la levantara. Poniendo los ojos en blanco Emmet hizo justo eso.

-"Como sea. El estar aquí sentados hablando de relaciones como si fuéramos un montón de mujeres es verdaderamente aburrido"… apuntó Klaus.

-"Vámonos de aquí. Se paró, esperando que los otros dos hombres lo siguieran".

Emmet y Damon se miraron el uno al otro, se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron de pie. Qué demonios, no era como si ellos tuvieran algo mejor que hacer dado que Bonnie estaba fuera con un cliente y Bella estaba visitando ventas de garaje.

-"Genial, vamos a los clubes de desnudistas"… dijo Klaus alegremente.

-"Espera ahí, Skippy"… señaló Damon, deteniéndose de golpe. –"Esa mierda no va a pasar".

-"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?" preguntó Klaus, sonando como un niño malhumorado. –"Quiero ir a ver a chicas sexys desnudándose".

-"También estoy fuera"… anunció Emmet, no es que fuera realmente necesario.

El hombre no había estado en un club de desnudistas desde que conoció a Bonnie.

-"Vamos, es martes. Es día de todas las alitas de pollo que puedas comer en el Club Hot Bunny. Podemos ir ahí, llenarnos, y tener unos cuantos bailes privados. Podemos salir con Candy y Mandy después de eso. ¿Qué es más divertido que el sexo con una bailarina exótica?".

Por un momento Damon sólo podía ver estupefacto a su amigo. Klaus hablaba en serio, realmente en serio.

-"¿Te has olvidado de algo?"… le preguntó calmadamente, con más calma de la que sentía.

Klaus parecía verdaderamente confundido cuando le preguntó: -"¿De qué?"

-"¡Tengo una novia!"… soltó bruscamente Damon, perdiendo la paciencia con rapidez. –"¿Por qué demonios querría pagarle a una mujer para que me muestre algo en lo que no estoy interesado cuando estoy saliendo con Bella? ¿Y por qué demonios pensarías que querría engañar a mi novia?"

Klaus pareció incluso más confundido si fuera humanamente posible.

-"¿Cómo es que la engañarías si no estás casado?"

Emmet y Damon sólo se quedaron viendo fijamente a Klaus. ¿Qué demonios se

suponía que respondiera a eso? De hecho, le preocupaba que no hace un año hubiera estado del lado de Klaus en esta discusión. Eso era verdaderamente aterrador.

Demonios, hubiera sido él que iniciara esta conversación antes de Bella. ¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!... No era exactamente el mejor sentimiento de mundo descubrir cuán renombrado estúpido había sido una vez. En verdad había cambiado desde que conoció a Bella e impresionantemente para mejor. Sorprendentemente no se sintió cabreado o asustado porque ella había sido capaz de suscitar esos cambios en él.

-"¡Vamos, hombre! Ven conmigo. Será divertido"… suplicó Klaus.

Damon tomó una cerveza nueva y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla.

-"¿Qué demonios, Damon?"… se quejó Klaus.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Damon tomó un largó sorbo de su cerveza.

Klaus cruzó los brazos obstinadamente mientras le fruncía el ceño a Damon.

-"Nunca pensé que llegaría este día"… dijo Klaus con evidente repugnancia.

-"Oh, ¿qué día es ese exactamente?"… preguntó Damon mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar un poco de sol. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a un hombre adulto haciendo un mohín.

-"El día en que Damon Salvatore se volviera un dominado"… anunció Klaus, ganándose una risa entre dientes de Emmet.

Damon le lanzó una mirada asesina a Emmet, pero el hombre lo ignoró.

Concentró su atención en el pequeño bastardo que evidentemente estaba borracho o tal vez drogado, quizás ambas.

Resopló.

-"No estoy dominado" dijo. Dado que había hecho todo menos meterse en ese pequeño pedazo de cielo no pensó que el término se aplicara a él. Las cosas que habían hecho juntos lo hizo reprimir un gemido. Le encantó lo que habían hecho y al mismo tiempo lo odió totalmente.

Tener a Bella pero no tenerla era difícil como el infierno. Por cualquier otra mujer simplemente se hubiera encogido de hombros y se alejaría. Pero por Bella no había nada que no haría. Era el amor de su vida, su futuro y la mujer con la que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Así que por el momento había apretado los dientes y luchado contra la necesidad de saltar sobre ella cada vez que la veía. Su pequeña saltamontes quería quedarse en el juego previo así que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Siempre y cuando siguiera haciendo esa cosa increíblemente erótica con su lengua

y dientes a lo largo de su…

-"Me sorprende que no esté jadeando tras ella ahora mismo"… dijo Klaus, movió incómodamente en su asiento tan discretamente como era posible.

-"No pasamos juntos cada minuto del día"… replicó Damon.

Mitch se encogió de hombros.

-"Más que nada".

-"Bien, no estoy con ella ahora mismo, ¿cierto?"… dijo Damon con brusquedad.

-"Probablemente porque no te quería con ella"… dijo Klaus, agarrando otra cerveza. –"Probablemente se está cansando de ti".

Damon resopló. Luego para asegurarse resopló de nuevo. Su pequeña saltamontes no se estaba hartando de él. Estaba condenadamente seguro de eso.

Lo adoraba completamente, lo amaba. Lo sabía incluso si la testaruda mujer no se lo había dicho todavía, pero lo haría. Entonces le diría cuánto la amaba, pero sólo después de que ella se lo dijera porque realmente no quería sentirse como un idiota diciéndolo primero. Nunca lo había dicho antes y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarse al hacerlo ahora. Así que, el plan seguro era esperar hasta que Bella lo dijera. No tenía ni la más remota duda de que ella lo diría pronto dado que no había duda en su mente de que lo amaba.

No, la razón de que estuviera pasando el día con sus amigos hoy no era porque ella se estuviera cansando de él. Era bastante simple. Tenía prohibido durante un año ir con ella a las ventas de garaje para comprar cosas que pudiera vender. No es que le importara, no era así. Sí parecía un poco injusto para él eso es todo. No es como si deliberadamente se complicara la vida para avergonzar a Bella. Esas cosas sólo parecían pasarle a aquellos alrededor de él. La mayoría aceptaba ese pequeño hecho de la vida, pero eso no había detenido a Bella de prohibírselo.

Le decías a una o seis personas que las cosas que trataban de vender en sus patios delanteros eran mierda y de repente estaba excluido. Bueno, eso y la caja de platos antiguos que rompió quizá tuvieron algo que ver con ello. No sabía por qué el tipo estaba molesto. Le dio los cincuenta dólares por ellos. Debería ser él el que estuviera cabreado después de todo fue él el que se quedó sin cincuenta dólares por un juego de afeminados platos rotos.

-"Apuesto a que Bella está fuera con otro tipo ahora mismo… ¡ay!... que demonios?" se quejó Klaus mientras se frotaba el que parecía un grave punto rojo en su frente que no había duda sería un visible chichón en la mañana.

Emmet suspiró mientras levantaba la lata de cerveza medio vacía de Damon que rodó hasta detenerse a sus pies. Vació el resto de la cerveza en el césped mientras sacudía la cabeza incrédulo.

-"Debiste haberlo previsto"… le dijo a un enfurruñado Klaus.

-"¡Sólo estaba bromeando!"

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"¡Eso es una mierda!"

-"No hables de mi pequeña saltamontes"… dijo Damon sencillamente. El hombre debería estar feliz de que todo lo que hizo fue lanzarle su cerveza.

Klaus tomó un puñado de hielo del cubo y lo presionó contra su frente.

-"Ni siquiera es tan hermosa"… murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo.

Damon estuvo fuera de su silla y lanzándose contra el pequeño bastardo antes de que la última sílaba saliera de su boca. Emmet siendo Emmet, dejó caer su cerveza y saltó entre los dos hombres segundos antes de que Damon hubiera chocado contra él. Los tres hombres cayeron de la tarima al suelo con Emmet haciendo lo que podía para evitar que un muy cabreado Damon matara a Klaus.

-"¡Quítamelo de encima!"… gritó Klaus como una niña mientras trataba frenéticamente de alejarse arrastrándose. Con Emmet sobre su espalda esforzándose todo lo posible por retenerlo, Damon se lanzó y se las arregló para agarrar la pierna de Klaus y proceder a arrastrar al hombre hacia él para que pudiera molerlo a golpes.

-"¡Joder, retráctate!"… gritó Emmet mientras luchaba por contener a Damon.

-"¡Aaah!"… gritó Klaus mientras era arrastrado centímetro a centímetro hacia un futuro con un yeso de cuerpo entero. Trató en vano de hundir las uñas en el césped.

-"¡No quise decirlo de ese modo! ¡Es sexy! ¡Terriblemente hermosa! ¡Sólo quería decir que has salido con mujeres realmente hermosas antes y que nunca te has comportado así antes! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no me mates!"… Las palabras salieron volando de la boca de Klaus, terminando en un chillido mientras Damon lo arrastraba debajo de él y le daba la vuelta con un puño alzado y listo.

Klaus sostuvo sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba tratando de conseguir que Damon se detuviera.

-"¡Juro por Dios que no quise decir eso! ¡La amo!"… Ante el gruñido de ira de Damon, Klaus se apresuró a continuar. –"¡No de ese modo! ¡La quiero como una amiga! ¡Pienso que es genial! ¡Juro que no quise decir eso!"

-"Te dije que no lo provocaras con ella"… gimió Emmet mientras trataba de quitar a Damon de encima del hombre, pero Damon pesaba más que él por unos buenos 14 kilos de músculo. Miró a su amigo a través de los ojos entrecerrados mientras luchaba contra el deseo de molerlo a golpes. Este era uno de sus más viejos amigos y parte de él sabía que el hombre sólo estaba provocándolo, pero él no permitía que nadie hablara o tratara a su pequeña saltamontes con nada excepto respeto.

Con apenas una furia controlada Damon respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-"Dejemos esto claro de una vez por todas". Ante el entusiasta asentimiento de Klaus, probablemente porque si Damon estaba hablando quería decir que no lo estaba moliendo a golpes, continuó. –"Bella es mi mundo"… dijo, ignorando los sorprendidos ojos de Klaus por el anuncio. –"Porque hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cinco años voy a ignorar este pequeño acto de estupidez". Klaus se relajó visiblemente con el anuncio. –"Siempre y cuando dejes de comerte con los ojos el trasero de mi novia".

Klaus frunció los labios, pensando en el ultimátum. Después de un minuto dejó caer los brazos a los costados y suspiró: -"Preferiría que me patearan el trasero".


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-"¡Bebé, para!"… dijo Bella, riéndose.

Damon abrazó su cintura con más fuerza, impidiéndole caminar lejos.

-"Quédate en casa conmigo. Te extraño"… dijo, dándole su mejor puchero.

Suavemente paso sus dedos por su cabello como a él le gustaba.

-"Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo retractarme otra vez. Le prometí a Caroline y a las chicas que definitivamente iría esta noche".

No había forma de que se permitiera a sí misma quedarse en casa esta noche. La semana pasada había estado tan cerca de arruinar la sorpresa contándole. Sabía que si se quedaba en casa esta noche la emoción la sobrepasaría y lo dejaría escapar, y todo lo que había atravesado durante el mes pasado planificando esto estaría arruinado.

Por supuesto nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de su abuela.

Algunas veces Bella consideró darse por vencida cuando el dinero y ubicación eran un problema, pero luego la abuela se ofreció a ayudarla. La abuela encontró el lugar perfecto a más de la mitad del precio de cada sitio que Bella había mirado.

Era la primera vez que Bella alguna vez había aceptado la ayuda de su abuela. Siempre había sido importante para ella hacerlo por su cuenta sin el dinero e influencia de su familia. Por Damon se había tragado su orgullo y le había pedido a la abuela ayudar para encontrar la perfecta cabaña para alquilar. Todo iba a ser perfecto.

-"¿No te importa que este de rodillas suplicándote? ¿Realmente vas a ser capaz de dejar a alguien así de patético?" demandó en un tono malhumorado.

Bella rodó sus ojos mientras arrancaba suavemente sus brazos de alrededor de su cintura.

-"Es sólo por un par de horas. Ni siquiera sabrás que me he ido"… le prometió ella.

Él se sentó en cuclillas haciendo todo lo posible por lucir patético.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no rodar sus ojos, otra vez. Era tan malditamente lindo y dulce que no quisiera pasar una noche sin ella. Esto era algo que nunca había esperado de Damon Salvatore, una de muchas cosas en realidad. Él era tan dulce y atento.

-"¿Qué pasa si prometo hacerte una tanda de brownies mañana?"… preguntó ella, decidida a utilizar su amor por los productos horneados en su contra.

Él soltó un bufido de incredulidad mientras se ponía de pie.

-"No soy una puta que puedes comprar con deliciosos productos horneados, mujer. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?"… dijo con un resoplido mientras doblaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y hacia su mejor mirada malhumorada.

-"Bien"… dijo Bella con un suspiro. –"¿Y si te prometo hacer mañana un gran plato de glaseado y dejar que lo lamas de mí?"

Tuvo que contener una sonrisa mientras Damon se movía ansiosamente y se lamía los labios pasando sus ojos ávidamente por su cuerpo.

-"¿Crema de mantequilla?"… graznó.

-"Mmmmhmm"… dijo ella, caminando hacia él. Ahuecó la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró suavemente de él hacia abajo para un beso rápido. –"Y si eres bueno podría lamer un poco de ti"… dijo, amando la idea.

-"Consigue tu propio tazón de glaseado. Yo no comparto"… dijo simplemente, dándole un último beso antes de salir por la puerta, silbando alegremente, sin duda pensando en el gran tazón de glaseado que iba a devorar mañana.

Con una sonrisa, ella agarró su pequeño bolso negro y salió por la puerta. No estaba demasiado sorprendida al encontrar a Damon jugando baloncesto con Klaus y Emmet. No es que alguna vez lo esperara, pero era bueno saber que Damon la elegía por encima de sus amigos. No era el tipo de mujer que espera la atención de un hombre 24/7, pero era agradable saber que era de ella si quería.

Lanzó un beso en su dirección y no pudo evitar reírse cuando Klaus saltó frente a Damon para atraparlo.

-"¡Ese era mi beso, hijo de puta!… gritó Damon, colocando un fuerte asimiento en Klaus y tacleándolo hasta el suelo mientras que Emmet suspiraba.

Realmente era adorable. Tal vez le haría una gran tanda de brownies para acompañar ese plato de glaseado.

-"¡Y deja de mirar su trasero!" le recriminó Damon.

-"Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que hayas venido"… dijo Caroline, apoyándose en su silla mientras observaba a Bella acercarse a la mesa.

-"Probablemente él está justo detrás de ella"… señaló Sarah con una sonrisa.

-"Ja, ja, muy divertido"… dijo Bella, tomando el único asiento vacío en la mesa mientras sus cuatro amigas y una mujer que ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de quién era, le daban miradas de complicidad.

Caroline hizo un gesto hacia la nueva mujer.

-"Ésta es mi amiga, Katherine. Katherine, ella es Bella, la mujer de la que te hablé".

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella se estiró para estrechar la arreglada mano de la mujer. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué había dicho Caroline sobre ella.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo.

-"Así que, ¿ésta es la mujer que puso a Damon Salvatore de rodillas?"… preguntó Kate, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras pasaba un evaluador ojo sobre Bella. Bella no se perdió la sacudida en los labios de la mujer cuando llegó a su cabello castaño. Obviamente, la mujer pensaba que ella era poco.

A Bella no le importaba lo que la mujer pensaba. No era la primera vez que alguien tenía dificultades creyendo que estaba con Damon y probablemente no sería la última. No se podía negar que no era el tipo usual de Damon. No vivió al lado del hombre durante cinco años sin aprender una cosa o dos. Por supuesto nunca veía a las mujeres hasta después de que él las botaba y estaban borrachas gritando, pero era bastante fácil de adivinar su tipo.

Al viejo Damon, como le gustaba pensar del Damon no tan dulce que solía conducirla a la locura, le gustaban las mujer que eran un anuncio ambulante y viviente de sexo. Algo así como Katherine, pensó Bella con un gemido interior. Con su largo, perfecto y sedoso cabello rizado, maquillaje que la hacía lucir sensual y ropa que era un poco demasiado apretada y mostraba demasiado, Katherine podría ser un anuncio andante del tipo de Damon.

A juzgar por la petulante sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, había adivinado lo que Bella estaba pensando.

-"¿Cuánto han estado juntos ustedes dos?"… le preguntó Katherine casualmente, pero Bella no se perdió el brillo calculador en sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no era de su incumbencia Caroline respondió

por ella.

-"Unos dos meses".

La mirada sorprendida de Katherine fue gratificante. Ella sabía que había durado con Damon más que ninguna otra mujer, sorprendentemente ya que nunca habían tenido sexo. Bueno, hizo unas mil y una diabluras con él y mantuvo su interés por sus productos horneados, pero eso no era ni aquí ni allá. Estaba bastante segura de que realmente se preocupaba por ella, tal vez incluso la amaba.

Está bien, amor podría ser presionar a un hombre como Damon, pero estaba muy segura de que él se preocupaba por ella. Era siempre dulce con ella y parecía genuinamente feliz de verla. Sin olvidar que él salía de su camino para pasar tiempo con ella. No estaba completamente segura, pero no creía que él hubiera hecho eso con nadie antes que ella.

-"Eso es bastante impresionante"… murmuró Katherine distraídamente.

Caroline hizo caso omiso de su comentario, inclinándose más hacia Bella con un brillo de impío interés en sus ojos.

-"¿Y bien?"… dijo con expectación.

Bella sólo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras miraba más allá de su amiga a la camarera. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que la única manera de sobrevivir a esta noche de chicas era con una gran cantidad de alcohol.

Ella miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al encontrar a Beth, Angela, y Jessica inclinándose hacia ella con expresiones similares.

-"Bueno, ¿qué?"… preguntó Bella, preguntándose si necesitaba empezar a hacerles pruebas de drogas a sus amigas. Estaban seriamente asustándola.

Como una rodaron los ojos. Fue seriamente espeluznante. Apenas luchó con la necesidad de huir.

-"¿Ya te has acostado con él?"… soltó Caroline con entusiasmo.

-"Oh... eso"… dijo, retorciéndose y sintiéndose un poco tímida. "Dormimos juntos todas las noches"… dijo, esperando que dejaran ir el tema, especialmente por la forma en que Katherine la estaba mirando.

Beth resopló.

-"Sabemos que duermen juntos todas las noches. ¡Lo que te estamos preguntando es si finalmente tuviste sexo con el hombre!"

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder ante ese pequeño anuncio.

Katherine parecía confundida.

-"Acaba de decir que duerme con él".

Caroline se inclinó en su silla, tomando un sorbo de su Martini sin alcohol.

-"Bella no duerme con un hombre a menos que esté enamorada de él. ¿Cierto?"… dijo, dando a Bella una mirada incisiva.

¿Por qué oh por qué había compartido ese pequeño dato hace tantos años en la universidad? Oh, es cierto, había estado borracha.

Se retorció incómodamente en su asiento.

-"Sólo quiero estar segura"… murmuró ella patéticamente.

Katherine se irguió, levantando su mano para detener a las amigas de Bella cuando abrieron sus bocas, sin duda para otra de sus conferencias sobre sexo en el siglo XXI. Ninguna de ellas entendía por qué quería esperar.

-"¿Has mantenido a Damon Salvatore interesado durante dos meses y aún no has tenido sexo con él?"… preguntó, claramente tan sorprendida como sus amigas.

-"Sí"… dijo ella un poco a la defensiva. –"Nuestra relación no es sobre sexo".

Katherine se recostó de nuevo, dándole otra vez una mirada condescendiente.

-"Claramente".

Bella abrió la boca para cantarle sus verdades a la mujer cuando Beth la cortó.

-"Oh, mira eso"… dijo Beth, gesticulando con su bebida rosa hacia la entrada del bar. Todo el mundo miró y se rieron entre dientes y por una vez Bella se alegró de vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

Damon la vio y saludó con la mano y luego, por supuesto, golpeó a Klaus en la cabeza cuando el hombre lanzó un beso hacia ella. Rodando los ojos, Bella se levantó y agarró su bolso.

-"Ya vuelvo"… dijo, no muy segura de sí lo haría. Realmente no tenía ganas de pasar una noche siendo acosada nuevamente por su virginidad.

-"Uh huh"… dijo Beth.

-"Por supuesto"… dijo Amy.

Bella no se molestó en discutir con ellas. No estaba de humor. Todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse con Damon mientras él la alimentaba con sus alitas de pollo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Ella se acercó a su mesa. Él hizo una pausa en medio de su pedido cuando la vio. Frunciendo el ceño, le pidió a la camarera que volviera en unos pocos minutos.

-"¿Qué pasa mi pequeño saltamontes?"… le preguntó, tirando de ella contra su costado.

-"La noche de chicas apesta"… murmuró patéticamente contra su hombro.

Él echó a reír, presionando un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

-"¿Quieres unirte a la noche de chicos?"… preguntó, sonando divertido.

Tras una breve pausa ella preguntó: -"¿Tengo que tener un pene?"

-"Creo que podemos pasar por alto este requisito esta noche"… dijo, riéndose.

-"¿Me compras alitas de pollo?"… murmuró ella, trazando círculos sobre su rodilla.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

-"Si debo hacerlo".

-"Es necesario" dijo solemnemente.

-"Muy bien. ¿Algo más?"

Sacudió su cabeza poniéndose de pie.

-"No, solo eso"… anunció ella, inclinándose para presionar un beso en su mejilla.

-"Yo te pediré alitas de pollo si me besas"… ofreció Klaus. –"De hecho, si besas mi Ow! ¡Maldición!"… espetó, fulminando con la mirada a Emmet.

Emmet hizo un gesto hacia Damon con su cerveza.

-"Ahorra tiempo de esta manera".

Riéndose y ya sintiéndose mejor, dio a Damon un último beso antes de ir al baño, donde, sin duda, pasaría la mitad de la noche haciendo la fila.


	19. Chapter 19

.Capítulo 19

-"¿Acabas de gruñir?"… preguntó Klaus, riendo.

Damon arrancó sus ojos del trasero en retirada de su pequeña saltamontes y le frunció el ceño al hombre.

-"No". Pero lo hizo. Oh maldición, lo hizo. Había estado imaginándose quitándole el glaseado a Bella a lametazos de unas cien maneras diferentes desde que ella se lo había ofrecido.

Lamer glaseado de una mujer era una simple fantasía y una que había soñado hacer por años, pero no había encontrado a la mujer correcta con quién compartirlo. No había ninguna duda de que podría haberle pedido a cualquiera de las incontables mujeres con las que había dormido en el pasado que viviera con él, esta pequeña fantasía pervertida antes, pero nunca se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo con ninguna de ellas.

No había nada sobre lo que no pudiera hablar con la mujer. De hecho, le había mencionado esta fantasía apenas la semana pasada. Después de que juguetonamente, lo tentara por al menos una hora sobre ello, juró que lo dejaría lamer cualquier cosa que quisiera de su cuerpo. En cualquier momento. Treinta segundos después estaba luchando por meter sus malditas piernas en sus pantalones y mentalmente haciendo una lista de compras cuando ella regresó a su habitación esbozando una sonrisa y llevando puesto un bikini de crema batida.

Podía haberla derribado al suelo y quitado a lametazos cada condenado bocado cremoso antes de echarse al hombro a su saltamontes que reía tontamente y llevado al refrigerador donde procedió a ponerle todas las coberturas para helado que tenía para buen uso.

Dios, amaba a esa mujer.

-"¿Disculpa? ¿Me recuerdas?"… preguntó una hermosa mujer con sedoso cabello castaño risado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Damon la miró y frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de quién demonios era ella y a juzgar por la apreciativa mirada que Klaus le estaba lanzando a ella, a él le gustaría conocerla mejor.

-"No, lo siento"… dijo, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

Su coqueta sonrisa vaciló por un segundo, y después volvió con toda su fuerza. Sin preguntar empujó la silla a su izquierda y se sentó, asegurándose de inclinarse hacia adelante lo suficiente para darle una vista de su generoso escote.

Estiró la mano para recorrer su brazo con los dedos solo para encontrar que él la apartaba.

-"¿Puedo ayudarte?"… preguntó, sintiendo que todo su buen humor se esfumaba. No había ninguna duda de que esta mujer había visto a Bella con él hace apenas unos minutos. Es curioso cómo había habido una vez en que encontraría el comportamiento agresivo de esta mujer halagador y probablemente habría echado a su cita por ella, pero ahora estaba con Bella. Lo cabreaba sin fin el que las mujeres miraran a su pequeña saltamontes una vez y la descartaran como si no fuera nada.

-"Bueno"… dijo, prolongando la palabra mientras se movía en su silla, dándole un mejor vistazo de sus pechos, -"Estaba allá con mis amigas y curiosamente tú eras el tema de conversación. Luego repentinamente estabas aquí y no pude evitar sentir que el destino me estaba diciendo que tú y yo deberíamos pasar una larga noche sin dormir en mi cama esta noche" dijo con voz ronca.

-"Mierda"… murmuró Klaus, tomando un muy necesitado sorbo de cerveza.

-"¿No estabas sentada con las amigas de Bella?"… señaló Emmet, sonando tan cabreado como él se sentía.

Ella se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de Emmet.

-"Estoy sentada con mi amiga enfatizó. Nunca sería amiga de alguien tan fría como Bella".

Con ese anuncio los tres hombres se rieron a carcajadas. Bella era muchas cosas, ¿pero fría? Diablos, no.

Todavía podía ser un poco débil, pero sólo porque de verdad se preocupaba por no herir los sentimientos de otras personas. Desde luego eso era algo en lo que necesitaban trabajar, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo por ahora.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos por su abundante pecho, lanzándole lo que probablemente era su mejor mirada de bruja.

-"Me pregunto cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que están jugando contigo"… dijo bruscamente.

-"Oh, ¿y quién está jugando conmigo?"… preguntó Damon, todavía riéndose.

-"Bella"… dijo.

-"Ahora puedes irte"… dijo él, indicándole con la cerveza que se fuera.

Maldición, las mujeres verdaderamente podían ser brujas sin corazón. Hablando mal de su pequeña saltamontes por una oportunidad con él, era bajo.

Comprensible, pero bajo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándolo.

-"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No crees que esté jugando contigo?"…

-"Nunca pasaría"… le dijo, indicándole de nuevo que se fuera. Incluso Klaus se veía como si quisiera que se fuera y eso era decir algo. Normalmente el hombre no era tan selectivo con sus compañeras de cama y para él querer que una mujer fácil se fuera decía mucho sobre lo que sentía por Bella. Damon supo que el hombre estaba comenzando a ver a Bella como una hermana sino, tendría que abofetearlo.

-"¿Entonces por qué no ha dormido contigo todavía?"… preguntó ella, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Todo en él se congeló con la pregunta. Sus ojos giraron rápidamente hacia sus dos amigos para ver que ambos hombres estaban mirándolo fijamente, claramente sorprendidos.

-"No tienes ni idea en absoluto de qué demonios estás hablando"… dijo Damon bruscamente, tratando de ignorar el temor que comenzaba a levantarse.

Habían estado juntos por dos meses y ni una vez la había presionado o cuestionado por su negativa a dormir con él. Incluso se contuvo durante esas veces en las que pensó que se moriría si no entraba en ella. Había asumido que sólo quería llevar las cosas con calma, asegurarse de que él no iba a ser un imbécil y la dejara cuando se cansara de ella.

De repente deseó haberle preguntado por qué no dormiría con él la primera y única vez que sacó el tema en lugar de sólo estar feliz porque le diera una oportunidad.

-"¿Oh? Sucede que sé que no ha dormido contigo y no tiene planeado hacerlo. Está jugando contigo ahora mismo. Según ella sólo no estás a la altura de sus estándares".

Klaus lo tomó a risa.

-"Encanto, ve a tratar de engañar a alguien más. No sabes una mierda de lo que estás hablando".

Levantó una ceja perfectamente depilada hacia él mientras se ponía de pie.

-"¿No lo sé? Sé que no dormirá con él porque no está enamorada de él"… anunció triunfante, provocando que el aire en sus pulmones saliera volando.

-"Cuando te canses de que jueguen contigo"… llámame dijo ella, empujando una servilleta doblada hacia él.

Él apenas fue consciente de lo que Klaus y Emmet le dijeron a ella o de que Klaus tomaba la servilleta y la rompía en mil pedazos.

Bella no lo amaba.

-"Damon, no te ves muy bien, hombre"… dijo Klaus, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el asiento que la bruja sin corazón acababa de desocupar. Tomó la jarra de cerveza y llenó el vaso de Damon. –"Toma un trago" dijo él, empujando el vaso hacia él hasta que no tuvo otra opción que hacer justamente eso.

-"Mira, no sé qué sandeces estaba escupiendo ella, pero sí sé que Bella te adora completamente"… dijo Klaus con voz reconfortante, dándole un susto de muerte. Klaus no intentaría tranquilizarlo a menos que fuera malo.

-"Él está en lo cierto"… coincidió Emmet perfectamente. –"Obviamente ella está tratando de comenzar alguna mierda para Bella. Solo ignora sus estupideces. No sabe de lo que habla".

Damon forzó una sonrisa.

-"Quizá tengan razón".

Klaus resopló.

-"Por supuesto que estamos en lo cierto. Cualquiera que haya estado alrededor de ustedes dos los últimos dos meses sabe que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima el uno del otro".

Pero no habían hecho el amor, pensó Damon amargamente. Ella había hecho todo con él excepto eso y ahora Damon tenía una sensación de que la razón detrás de ello ya no era tan simple.

-"¿Ordenaste alitas de pollo picantes?"… preguntó Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniendo un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-"No, todavía no"… dijo él, bajando su cerveza para que pudiera tomar su mano en la suya. Sus ojos salieron disparados más allá de Bella a la mesa de mujeres que estaban mirando en su dirección y riendo. Su mandíbula se apretó casi dolorosamente ante la idea de que Bella jugara con él.

Por supuesto Bella era inconsciente de todo incluyendo el cambio en su humor.

-"Bien, voy a ordenar algo en el bar entonces. Ahora regreso".

-"Está bien"… dijo Damon, incapaz de apartar los ojos de las mujeres riéndose de él.

Klaus y Emmet deben haber seguido la dirección de su mirada.

-"No le digan esto a Bella, pero la mayoría de sus amigas son unas brujas"… dijo Klaus, vaciando lo último de la cerveza en su vaso.

Normalmente él estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero ahora mismo tenía un mal presentimiento de que era el objeto de una broma. En realidad no podía evitar sentir que Bella podría haber estado jugando con él todo este tiempo.

Solo había un modo de averiguarlo y esta noche tenía miedo de que consiguiera sus respuestas de un modo u otro.

-"No eches esto a perder"… dijo Emmet, sin duda interpretando correctamente la expresión de determinación en su cara. –"No sé qué está sucediendo entre Bella y tú, pero esas mujeres claramente están queriendo joderla. Por favor no te jodas a ti mismo en el proceso".

Damon no contestó de inmediato. Vacío el resto de su vaso lentamente.

Finalmente, puso el vaso de nuevo en la mesa y se reclinó hacia atrás, permitiendo a sus ojos buscar a su pequeña saltamontes. Estaba en el bar riéndose por algo que Becky, la cantinera, le dijo.

No sabía qué demonios haría si descubría que su pequeña saltamontes estaba jugando con él, pero esta noche iba a averiguarlo.


	20. Chapter 20

.Capítulo 20

-"¿Amor, estás bien?"

Damon bajó la mirada para verla y le sonrió.

-"Estoy bien"… dijo, rodeándola con un brazo, apretándola firmemente contra él mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de ella.

Él abrió la puerta sin una palabra. Bella lanzó su bolso en la mesita de café y se encaminó hacia su habitación más que lista para quitarse sus tacones altos y su falda.

-"¿Bella?"… dijo Damon, deteniéndola.

Se inclinó contra la pared mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-"¿Sí?"

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-"Me… me preguntaba si querrías ir a nadar"… dijo él, pero Bella no pudo evitar sentir que no era eso lo que había querido decir.

Desde que regresó del baño no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Damon estaba comportándose diferente. Parecía realmente molesto, pero lo negaba cada vez que le preguntaba. Sorpresivamente Klaus y Emmet fueron reservados al respecto. De vez en cuando había visto a los dos hombres mandándoles miradas asesinas a sus amigas.

Más de una vez vio a sus amigas mirándolos y riéndose. Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco paranoica. Probablemente no era nada.

-"Nadar suena divertido"… dijo ella, decidiendo que preferiría olvidarse de todo excepto de Damon. –"Te veré en la piscina en diez minutos".

-"Está bien"… dijo Damon, sonando un poco triste, al menos eso pensó ella.

Estaba siendo ridícula, decidió.

Quince minutos después cerraba las puertas corredizas detrás de ella mientras Damon salía a la superficie. Incluso en la tenue luz de la luna, Damon era hermoso. Vio flexionarse los músculos de sus brazos mientras se pasaba los dedos por su cabello corto.

-"El agua está genial"… dijo Damon, haciéndole señas para que se uniera a él.

Se quitó su playera y deseó haber encendido las luces de afuera conforme su visión. Tratando de no tropezar, caminó cautelosamente el metro y medio hasta la mesa del patio, y puso su pertenencias.

Desafortunadamente para ella el tiempo que le llevó bajar sus cosas no ayudó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz. No quería arruinar un romántico chapuzón de medianoche por ponerse a encender los reflectores, pero tampoco creía que caerse de bruces fuera exactamente romántico.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se daba la vuelta, completamente preparada para encender los reflectores y arruinar otra velada romántica gracias a su pobre visión cuando unos fuertes brazos húmedos la alzaron en brazos.

-"No te preocupes, mi pequeño saltamontes, te tengo"… susurró Damon, presionando un beso en su frente.

-"Quizás deberíamos encender las luces"… refunfuñó ella tristemente. –"No puedo ver nada" admitió en voz baja, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Era sólo otro recordatorio de que no era sexy o deseable.

-"No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase"… prometió Damon mientras la llevaba a la piscina y la ayudaba a entrar en el agua tibia.

Mientras Damon descendía al interior de la piscina, ella se zambulló bajo el agua para humedecer su cabello. Cuando salió a la superficie tres metros más allá se echó el cabello hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

-"¿Damon?"… dijo, tratando de separarlo del resto de las tenues sombras. En verdad no podía ver nada ahí afuera. –" Quizás debería…"

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de ella cuando unos cálidos brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor desde atrás. Damon rio suavemente entre dientes en su oído.

-"¿Te asusté?"

-"No"… mintió.

-"Lo siento"… dijo, depositando un beso en lo alto de su cabeza. –"¿Me perdonas?".

Ella resopló enfurruñada. –"No".

-"¿Y si te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo?"… preguntó él, sonando entretenido.

-"Soltaría los puños de furia porque ambos sabemos que estarías mintiendo".

-"No querríamos eso"… Rió entre dientes.

-"No"… inhaló, no lo querríamos.

-"¿Entonces quizás me dejes compensártelo con un beso?"… dijo, ya depositando húmedos besos en su cuello. Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso.

-"Supongo que eso sería aceptable"… dijo ella, reprimiendo un pequeño gemido de placer cuando Damon recorrió sus caderas y sus muslos con las manos antes de subirlas de nuevo.

-"Eso es muy amable de tu parte"… susurró Damon con voz ronca, subiendo con su lengua por su cuello, tomando su lóbulo en la boca y succionándolo.

Sus manos subieron rozando sus costados casi provocadoramente, deteniéndose justo bajo sus senos antes de bajar deslizándose a sus caderas. Bella estiró una mano hacia arriba y agarró su cabello mojado, tirando de él hacia abajo para el beso que le prometió.

Él devoró su boca al contacto. Su lengua empujó su camino hacia el interior de su boca y ella le dio la bienvenida, la succionó, amando el modo en que él gruñía con cada pequeño provocador lametón y succión.

Sintiéndose un poco osada, estiró su mano libre y deshizo el nudo frontal que mantenía cerrado el top de su bikini. Soltando su cabello se quitó el top con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándolo caer entre sus cuerpos.

Sus pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente por la mezcla del agua, el aire frío y el deseo por este hombre. Se sentía tan bien, pero necesitaba más.

Colocando sus manos en las suyas que seguían apoyadas en sus caderas, suavemente tiró de ellas hacia arriba, deslizándolas por su húmedo cuerpo hasta que estuvieron donde ella las quería, las necesitaba.

El largo gemido dolorido de Damon mandó escalofríos a través de su cuerpo.

Se arqueó en sus manos, amando el modo en el que sopesó sus pechos, los apretó y los acarició. Cuando pasó sus palmas sobre sus endurecidos pezones ella succionó su lengua, haciéndolo gemir con intensidad mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre sus pechos y los apretaba.

-"Damon"… murmuró desesperadamente contra su boca. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba a él.

Él rompió el beso y la giró en sus brazos. Su boca se cerró de golpe en la de ella mientras tiraba de ella contra él. Ella amaba el modo en el que se sentía su cálido pecho duro contra sus senos, pero amaba aún más la sensación de su dura erección presionando contra ella.

Estiró la mano entre ellos y lo ahuecó, deslizando sus dedos provocadoramente por su larga longitud hasta que encontró la gran cabeza aterciopelada sobresaliendo por lo alto de su traje de baño. Ahuecó la gran cabeza en su mano, recorriéndola con el pulgar y esparciendo las pocas gotas de excitación que goteaban.

Damon se separó de su boca con un gemido y se abrió camino hacia sus pechos, lamiendo, besando y succionando cada centímetro de piel hasta que su lengua estuvo trazando círculos alrededor de su pezón, haciéndolo endurecerse casi dolorosamente.

Sus manos subieron a jugar, agarrando cada seno y sosteniéndolo hacia su boca como una ofrenda. El hecho de que ella no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo sólo intensificaba todas y cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Justo cuando pensó que se moriría si no tomaba su pezón en su boca se movió al otro pecho y comenzó la tortura de nuevo.

-"¡Damon!" chilló cuando finalmente la sacó de su miseria y tomó su muy sensibilizado pezón en la boca. Pellizcó y giró suavemente su otro pezón con los dedos. Bella fue apenas consciente de que la estaba haciendo retroceder contra el lado de la piscina.

Él mantuvo el pezón en su boca, succionándolo con fuerza mientras le quitaba la parte de abajo del bikini. Bella era incapaz de hacer algo más que aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros mientras la llevaba a la locura.

Su boca dejó su pezón con un fuerte plop.

-"Necesito saborearte, mi pequeña saltamontes"… dijo con voz ronca mientras la levantaba y la sentaba con cuidado en el borde de la piscina. –"Recuéstate".

Con cuidado, se recostó en el cemento frío. Damon agarró la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y le abrió las piernas, separándolas ampliamente.

-"Tan hermosa"… dijo en voz baja.

Sintió su cálido aliento cosquilleando en su muslo antes de que depositara un beso justo debajo de su rodilla. Una fresca brisa corrió por entre sus piernas, provocando sus empapados labios. No podía recordar estar así de excitada nunca antes o así de húmeda.

Lo deseaba. Esta noche. Ahora.

Damon, por favor suplicó, tratando de no retorcerse contra la implacable superficie de cemento.

-"Shhh, está bien"… murmuró Damon contra su pierna. Depositó otro beso contra su muslo interior antes de bajar por su pierna con su húmeda lengua. Evitó el lugar dónde ella más lo necesitaba para pasar su lengua justo por debajo de su ombligo hacia su otra pierna.

-"¡Por favor!"… gimió, mientras otra brisa fresca excitaba su muy sensibilizada piel, haciéndola retorcerse desesperadamente.

-"Eso no es lo que quiero oír, mi pequeña saltamontes"… murmuró Damon contra su muslo. Hizo círculos con su húmeda lengua por su muslo interior antes de succionar suavemente el área.

Puso un suave beso contra la mata de suaves rizos entre sus piernas, ganándose un fuerte gemido.

-"Tan húmeda"… dijo, pasando la punta de su lengua entre sus pliegues. –"Tan dulce".

Su lengua delineó su hendidura mientras colocaba sus rodillas sobre sus hombros. Cuando sintió sus pulgares separar sus pliegues pasó sus dedos por su cabello, alentándolo suavemente.

Pasó la punta de su lengua alrededor de su pequeño botón sensible y alrededor de su centro en lo que pareció una figura de ocho, asegurándose de no tocar los lugares que más anhelaban su toque. Separó aún más las piernas en una silenciosa invitación, haciendo que Damon se riera entre dientes.

-"¿Quieres más?"… preguntó, depositando un delicioso beso en su clítoris.

-"Mmhmm"… Se las arregló para responder.

Hizo rápidos movimientos con su lengua sobre su sensible pequeño botón como recompensa.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza. Sus dedos tomaron su cabello en un puño, animándolo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando su lengua bajó a su centro y se deslizó dentro suavemente. Su pulgar hizo círculos en su clítoris lentamente, usando sus jugos para intensificar cada toque.

Dentro y fuera su lengua se movió a un ritmo que la tuvo agarrando su cabello, jadeando, gimiendo y medio gritando su nombre. Su orgasmo la tomó desprevenida. Un minuto estaba jadeando y al siguiente estaba ondulando sus caderas y gritando su nombre hasta que estuvo ronca.

Damon depositó un rápido beso en su estómago.

-"Ven aquí"… dijo con firmeza.

Aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, Bella se sentó. Damon se metió entre sus piernas, manteniéndolas separadas mientras se inclinaba y tomaba su boca en un hambriento beso que le robó cualquier cordura que le hubiera quedado. Ella pasó sus manos por su cabello y hacía abajo por su espalda deteniéndose solo para quitarle el traje de baño.

Tan pronto como su erección quedó libre se rindió con su traje de baño y lo tomó en la mano. Damon gimió largo y fuerte en su boca mientras ella le quitaba su traje de baño, con cuidado de no mover la mano.

Sin una palabra él la levantó. Bella envolvió las piernas a su alrededor, amando el modo en el que se sentía. Se movió en sus brazos hasta que su dura erección estuvo presionada firmemente contra su húmedo centro.

Damon agarró su trasero, provocando su hendidura con las puntas de sus dedos mientras los movía a través del agua. Bella estaba tan atrapada en lo que estaban haciendo que no se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera del agua hasta que él la colocó en un sillón.

Él la soltó para medio arrodillarse en el sillón cerca de su rostro.

-"Abre, amor"… dijo, ocasionalmente acariciándose a sí mismo, frotando la cabeza por sus labios.

Bella se inclinó y lo tomó en su boca sin dudar. Estiró la mano y con suavidad agarró sus firmes pelotas mientras él se agachaba y deslizaba dos dedos dentro de ella.

-"Eso es, mi pequeña saltamontes"… la alentó con voz ronca.

Ella amaba hacer esto por él, amaba el modo en que él se sentía, sabía y gemía. Apartó su boca para que poder recorrer con la lengua su pene y provocar su hendidura. Él contuvo el aliento en un siseo cuando volvió a tomarlo en la boca, succionándolo con más fuerza. Ella iba a correrse pronto y estaba determinada a llevárselo con ella. Añadió su otra mano, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba eso a él

-"No esta noche"… dijo Damon repentinamente, apartándose.

-"¿Qué?"… preguntó aturdida cuando él se movió para yacer sobre ella. Su confusión rápidamente se convirtió en placer mientras se frotaba a sí mismo entre sus piernas.

Sonriendo, lo jaló hacia abajo para un beso. Lo besó sin prisa mientras se movía sobre ella. Cuando sintió la dura cabeza aterciopelada de su erección excitar su centro jadeó en su boca.

-"¿Te gusta eso?"… preguntó Damon cuando provocaba sus pliegues.

-"Sí"… siseó cuando provocó su clítoris.

-"¿Me deseas?"… susurró contra su boca, colocando la punta de su erección contra su núcleo de nuevo. Esta vez empujó sus caderas suavemente, excitándola.

¿Lo deseaba?

-"Sí".

Lo amaba y toda esta espera la estaba matando. Ya no importaba lo que deparaba el futuro. Lo quería ahora.

-"Sí". La palabra apenas salió de su boca cuando Damon empujó hacia delante.

Con fuerza.

Un pequeño grito escapó de ella mientras él embestía completamente dentro de ella. Apenas era consciente de los besos que le daba en el rostro o cómo la rodeaba con los brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza. Lo único que su mente registraba era el dolor de ser partida en dos.

Dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que mejorara. No fue así. Damon siguió empujando dentro de ella, tomando sus gritos y la forma en que hundía sus uñas en su espalda como un estímulo.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más se quedó quieto sobre ella y gruñó.

Bueno, pensó cuando la besó con ternura en la frente, ella sabía que la primera vez iba a doler. De hecho probablemente no hubiera dolido si hubiera hablado con él sobre esto antes de que lo hicieran, pero habían estado sumergidos en el momento. Era mejor de este modo, más romántico. Le gustaba la idea de que su primera vez fuera resultado de estar fuera de control.

Esta bien había dolido… mucho, pero había terminado ahora y Bella estaba contenta.

Depositó un beso en su húmeda frente.

Damon se rio entre dientes, inclinándose para besar la punta de su nariz.

-"Lo sabía" dijo jadeando.

-"¿Sabías qué?"… preguntó confundida.

Rozó sus labios con los de él.

-"Sabía que mentían cuando dijeron que no dormirías conmigo".


	21. Chapter 21

.Capítulo 21

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a su pequeño saltamontes. No sólo había demostrado que Bella lo amaba, sino que ése había sido el sexo más caliente de su vida. Había estado tan increíblemente caliente y húmeda y tan jodidamente apretada que casi había explotado cuando él la había penetrado.

Los últimos dos meses habían sido definitivamente dignos de la espera. El sexo nunca se había sentido tan bien antes. Sólo de pensar en lo bueno que era tenía a su pene endurecido por más.

-"¡Suéltame!"… dijo Bella, empujándolo lejos.

Confundido como el infierno, Damon se alejó de ella.

-"¿Qué va mal?"

-"¿Tuviste sexo conmigo porque alguien te dijo que no tendría sexo contigo? ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales para demostrar que alguien está equivocado? Maldición"… ella casi gritó.

Él levantó las manos en forma de defensa, con la esperanza de calmarla, pero las dejó caer al recordar que ella no podía ver.

-"¡No es así!"

-"¿Oh? ¿Entonces nadie te dijo que no iba a dormir contigo?"

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, preguntándose cómo había ido mal tan rápido.

-"Mira"… suspiró, -"Tal vez deberíamos ir adentro y hablar de esto".

-"¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres hablar de esto?"… preguntó ella, tratando de caminar pasando junto a él y casi se cae a la piscina. Él rápidamente la atrapó. Tan pronto como ella se mantuvo estable, apartó sus manos y caminó con cautela alrededor de la piscina.

-"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto!"

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-"¿Qué diablos quieres decir? ¿Cómo fue exactamente esto una sorpresa?"

-"Soy tu jodido novio Bella. Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano con la forma en que íbamos el uno al otro".

-"¡El hecho de que estamos saliendo no significaba que iba a dormir contigo!"… dijo ella abruptamente.

Santa mierda...

Ellas habían estado en lo cierto.

-"¿Nunca pensabas dormir conmigo?"… preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar

lo enojado que estaba.

-"¡Yo no estaba segura todavía! ¡Hasta hace diez minutos no me había hecho a la idea!"

Él rodeó la piscina justo mientras Bella encontraba sus cosas y se iba.

-"¿Estabas jodidamente jugando conmigo?"… exigió él.

Cuando ella no respondió, continuó.

-"Tus amigas tenían razón. ¡Estabas disfrutando mucho jugando conmigo!"… gritó, por primera vez desde que la conoció sin importarle que la hizo estremecerse. –"¿Presumiste que me pusiste de rodillas y me mantuviste jadeante? ¿Era está la venganza por todas las tonterías que te hice pasar a través de los años? ¿Incluso te importo un poco, o todo esto fue un jodido juego para ti?"

-"¿Un juego?"… preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas que Damon no dejaría que le afectaran. ¿Ella estaba molesta? Demasiado jodidamente mal porque él estaba enojado. Ella había jugado con él.

-"¿Tienes el coraje de gritarme cuando acabas de tomar mi virginidad para demostrar algo?"… preguntó ella.

Se quedó helado.

¿Una virgen?

Ella había estado apretada, pero...

-"Oh Dios mío"… dijo con voz ronca.

-"No sé con quién hablaste, bueno, tengo una idea de quién, pero dejaron fuera un elemento muy importante. Me estaba guardando para el hombre con el que pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Es por eso que no me acostaba contigo" dijo, claramente tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Mientras que toda la ira se drenaba de él. Extendió la mano para tirar de ella en sus brazos sólo para que sus manos fueran débilmente manoteadas.

-"¡Tú estabas tan ansioso por demostrar algo que ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en lo que estabas haciendo!"

-"Nena"… dijo, manteniendo su tono de voz suave, -Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen lo habría hecho de otra manera, pero no puedo arrepentirme de esto".

Tomó un aliento tranquilizador.

-"Estoy enamorado de ti Bella".

-"¡Ay!"… dijo que cuando su pequeño saltamontes le dio una patada en la espinilla. –"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Te dije que te amo y me atacas?"

-"¡Eso es por ser un idiota! ¿Esperas hasta arruinarlo para sacar la artillería pesada? ¿Qué te parece decírmelo y hacer el amor conmigo porque me amas y no porque sentías que tenías algo que demostrar?"

Él asintió con la cabeza solemnemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"Eso suena razonable. Vamos a entrar y voy a hacerlo bien".

-"¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me toques después de lo que acaba de suceder?"

-"Lo siento mucho por esto"… dijo él, alcanzándola de nuevo.

-"¿En realidad pensabas que podría hacerte daño? Eso es peor que cualquier cosa que has hecho aquí esta noche"… dijo ella gesticulando hacia la piscina. –"Debería haber sido más que evidente que te amaba"… murmuró, secándose frenéticamente las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Damon sintió su corazón romperse mientras la miraba.

-"Bella, lo siento mucho".

Bella ignoró su disculpa y él no podía decir que realmente la culpara en este momento.

-"Estabas tan ocupado tratando de demostrar que no estaba jugando que no pensaste".

-"¿Qué estás...?"

-"Damon, no llevo control de natalidad y tú no usaste condón"… dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-"Oh mierda"… murmuró. Él lo había jodido de tantas maneras esta noche que no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, pero sabía cuál por una puta vez era la más importante.

-"Oh mierda está bien"… espetó Bella, abriendo la puerta corredera de cristal y entrando.

Nunca se había olvidado de ponerse un condón antes. Ni una sola vez. Se lamió los labios repentinamente secos.

-"Bella, tenemos que hablar".

-"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes"… dijo ella, volviendo la espalda a él.

-"Bella, por favor no lo hagas".

-"Sólo déjame sola, Bella"… dijo ella, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Ella simplemente estaba enojada, se dijo mientras esperaba a que volviera y le diera otro pedazo de su mente. Él lo había jodido a lo grande, pero ambos habían sabido desde el principio que probablemente iba a hacer eso.

Después de unos minutos estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta de que él nunca realmente creyó que podría hacerle daño. Él la amaba. Ella tenía que saber que él no la amaría menos que confiara en ella. Ella sólo necesitaba unos minutos para tranquilizarse.

Cuando unos minutos se convirtieron en treinta minutos se obligó a moverse. Sólo necesitaba disculparse con ella. Saltó por encima de la pequeña valla que separaba sus propiedades y se dirigió a su ventana más que dispuesto a rogar y suplicar si eso es lo que necesitaba para conseguir que ella le escuchara, cuando el sonido de sus sollozos le llamó la atención.

-"¿Bella?"

No hubo respuesta.

Se quedó allí preguntándose qué diablos tenía que hacer. De repente meterse en su habitación y suplicarle no le pareció tan buena idea. Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar, probablemente más tiempo de lo que él le había dado.

-"Estaré en mi habitación cuando estés lista para hablar. Así que, sólo grita o llama cuando estés lista"… dijo él en voz alta, sintiéndose como un idiota inútil y sin tener ni idea de qué carajo hacer. Se fue con la esperanza de que ella acudiera a él cuando estuviera lista.

Bella pasó la mitad de la noche llorando y esperando a que Damon se arrastrara a través de la ventana y la abrazara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder agarró una almohada y una manta y se dirigió al sofá, incapaz de dormir en su propia cama sin Damon.

No podía creer lo mucho que esto duele. Había sido una idiota al pensar que podía prepararse para este momento. La pérdida de Damon era bastante dura, pero la forma en que la había lastimado...

En una noche al parecer había perdido tanto, a su mejor amigo, su novio, su virginidad y su corazón. Además de eso parecía que había perdido a algunas de sus amigas, lo que realmente le importaba un bledo a decir verdad. Había toda una razón tras el por qué ella seguía posponiendo la noche de chicas y tenía muy poco que ver con Damon. Ellas habían formado parte de la antigua vida de Bella, la versión fácil de convencerse a sí misma en la que nunca hablaba por su cuenta y dejaba que otros la presionaran. Hace unos meses, cuando empezaron a molestarla sobre Damon y le hicieron saber que no podían creer que Damon se conformara con alguien como ella, debería haberlas sacado de su vida, pero vaciló. No le gustaba lastimar los sentimientos de nadie y al parecer Damon no sabía eso de ella.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que iba a hacerle eso a él? Ella sólo podía imaginar lo que Caroline y su amiga Katherine, bueno, sobre todo Katherine, podrían haberle

dicho para molestarlo, pero lo que no podía entender es por qué no habló con ella

primero.

La verdad es que era una conversación que deberían haber tenido en un principio, pero eso no es excusa para su comportamiento. Él se propuso a seducirla a consecuencia de ser condenado. No le importó si ella tenía sus razones para querer esperar o cómo se sentía en realidad. Sólo se había preocupado de sí mismo.

Lamentó no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, sobre todo antes de la última noche. Todos estos años perdidos, ¿y para qué? Una experiencia horrible que nunca podría recuperar. Sólo por eso nunca sería capaz de perdonar a Damon.

-"Te quedaste sin huevos"… gritó Klaus.

-"No me importa"… dijo Damon, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta delantera de Bella.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana se había dado cuenta que había jodido esta situación aún más por no ir a ella. Pasó las siguientes dos horas repasando cada momento de la noche anterior, tratando de averiguar exactamente cuándo la había jodido y haciendo una lista. Después de que él se aseguró de que no había pasado por alto nada dobló la lista de tres páginas, adelante y atrás, y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero y salió fuera esperando por Bella y para que así pudiera comenzar a pedir disculpas.

Contempló despertarla, pero entonces tendría algo más por lo que pedir disculpas, por lo que se conformó con esperar en su escalón de entrada. Hace media hora Klaus decidió reunirse con él después de que lo viera esperando fuera de su casa. No le había tomado mucho tiempo al otro hombre para saber que él la había jodido.

-"¿Te vas a sentar aquí todo el día?"… preguntó Klaus, saliendo por la puerta principal. –"Me muero de hambre. Vamos a buscar algo para desayunar. Cuando volvamos, Bella estará despierta y podrás ir a arrastrarte".

Damon tercamente negó con la cabeza.

-"No me iré hasta que hable con ella. Además, no tengo hambre".

-"Santo Cristo"… murmuró Klaus, santiguándose.

Ignoró a Klaus y se centró en la puerta delantera de Bella. Unos minutos más tarde se abrió y Bella salió a trompicones. Damon se puso de pie en cuestión de segundos y se dirigió a ella. En realidad no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más habría sido capaz de esperar antes de irrumpir en su casa y rogar por su perdón.

-"Bella, yo..." Se detuvo cuando vio la gran bolsa de lona que ella estaba medio cargando, medio arrastrando. –"¿Qué está pasando?"

Por primera vez en meses el rostro de Bella no se iluminó cuando lo vio. Ella empujó su cabello lejos de su cara y volvió a tirar de la bolsa.

-"Me voy"… dijo en tono triste.

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"… le preguntó Damon, sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

-"Una semana"… dijo Bella, caminando junto a él mientras arrastraba la maldita bolsa.

¿Una semana? No, no podían estar separados por una semana. Eso era demasiado tiempo. Una semana pensando en lo mal que la había jodido y lo mucho mejor que estaría ella sin él no era lo que necesitaban. Tenían que resolver esto aquí y ahora, para que él pudiera seguir arrastrándose.

-"No creo que sea una buena idea, Bella" dijo, levantando automáticamente la bolsa y colocándola en el baúl abierto de su auto por ella cuando empezó a luchar para levantarla. –"¿Por qué no vamos adentro y hablamos de esto?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza con terquedad.

-"No puedo. Si no voy, perderé unos mil dólares".

Hizo un gesto de desdén como si no fuera nada.

-"Te los voy a reembolsar. Sólo quédate aquí y déjame explicarte lo de anoche".

-"No hay nada que explicar, Damon" dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. –"Creo que es mejor si terminamos las cosas ahora".

Sus palabras se sintieron como un puñetazo en el estómago.

-"Sólo estás enojada, Bella. Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sólo necesitas una semana para pensar las cosas"… dijo rápidamente, desesperado por hacer o decir algo que la hiciera volver de nuevo. –"Tómate una semana, piensa en ello. Ambos sabíamos que la iba a joder en algún momento, mi pequeño saltamontes. Después de que pienses en ello te darás cuenta de que es todo lo que era. Luego volverás aquí y me arrastraré y vamos a dejar atrás esto".

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo cuando dijo: -"Lo siento mucho, Damon".

Damon no podía moverse, apenas podía respirar cuando Bella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Lo siento"… dijo ella, sonando a punto de llorar. –"Siempre seremos amigos"… dijo, entregando el golpe mortal.

Hasta próxima que no sé cuándo será hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto… los quiero Mili… creo que será el sábado… mmm pero si hay un poco mas de rewiews hare un esfuerzo…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Bella apenas se contuvo de buscar a Damon cuando salió al exterior y vio que se había ido. Fue lo mejor, se dijo a sí misma mientras lanzaba su pequeña mochila al maletero. Lo cerró y caminó lentamente hacia el lado del conductor, esperando atrapar una última mirada de él.

A pesar de que siempre había sabido que no tenían futuro, no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionada. Él había renunciado a ella demasiado fácil. Quizás era algo bueno que hubieran terminado entonces, se dijo. Si se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, entonces no le importaba ella realmente y era mejor que lo descubriera ahora.

Al menos es por eso, intentó decírselo a sí misma por las siguientes tres horas mientras conducía. Cada cinco minutos revisaba para asegurarse que su teléfono aún funcionaba o se detenía de llamarlo. Sólo quería escuchar su voz.

Sabía que todo había terminado entre ellos, pero eso no significaba nada para su corazón. Todo lo que quería hacer era detener el auto, acurrucarse en una bola y llorar, pero no se permitiría liberarse, aún no. Cuando llegara a la cabaña, entonces se permitiría romperse con privacidad y usaría la semana para reparar su corazón.

Después de que terminara esta semana, en realidad no sabía qué iba a hacer. Le había dicho que siempre serían amigos, pero verdaderamente no se creía capaz de verlo día tras días y sobrevivir después de eso. Peor aún, ¿qué haría cuando una mujer la despertara gritando el nombre de Damon después de que él la hiciera a un lado? Bella no sería capaz de sobrevivir sabiendo que había estado con otra.

Durante la siguiente semana, cuando no estuviera llorando, o embriagándose hasta el olvido, descubriría qué hacer con el trabajo y su casa. Si las cosas llegaban a lo peor, podría rentarla y encontrar un apartamento aunque sólo fuera temporal. El trabajo sería otro tema. En este momento trabajaba en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas del país, pero sabía que si se iba, lo más probable era que terminaría trabajando en una escuela pública por mucho menos dinero.

Su retumbante estómago, afortunadamente, la sacó de sus pensamientos más bien deprimentes. Tomó la siguiente salida de la autopista. Diez minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta en la carretera y frunciendo el ceño a su compra, un jugo de naranja extra grande, tres rollos de café, dos magdalenas y tres pasteles de manzana.

-"Genial, me tiene entrenada"… murmuró, haciendo rodar los ojos. O bien tendría que salirse del hábito de ordenar para un pequeño ejército o se volvería gorda, pensó con un suspiro. Cogió uno de los rollos de café y dio un pequeño mordisco antes de ponerlo abajo y tomar un sorbo de jugo.

Cuando una canción especialmente molesta sonó en la radio, pasó un minuto buscando una canción decente. Cuando finalmente encontró una, cogió su rollo de café y frunció el ceño al producto de panadería a medio comer.

Aparentemente, había comido más de lo que pensaba. Genial, estaba comiendo por la depresión y no tenía duda de que sería tan grande como una casa para cuando iniciara la temporada escolar en un par de semanas. Dio un mordisco a su rollo de café, lo puso de nuevo en el asiento del acompañante y tomó su ahora medio vacío jugo.

-"¿Qué demonios?"… murmuró, apartando los ojos de la carretera para ver la cantidad insana de comida que había comprado. ¿Acaso no había comprado dos magdalenas y tres pasteles de manzana? Ahora sólo había uno de cada uno. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si se estaba volviendo loca cuando una grande y bronceada mano apareció de repente, asustándola como el infierno.

Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, tirando el volante a la derecha y casi estrellándose contra un camión de remolque. Le tomó un par de segundos antes de que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo, estrechó los ojos hacia la mano que estaba buscando ciegamente el jugo de naranja.

Mirando, estiró su mano y apretó el dorso de la mano. Duro.

-"¡Ay!"

Bella dio un rápido vistazo al asiento de atrás y maldijo. De alguna manera Damon se las había arreglado para doblar su enorme cuerpo en el piso de su auto mediano y cubrirse con la toalla grande que ella guardaba allí.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Damon suspiró pesadamente mientas se sacaba la toalla y luchaba para levantarse del piso. Una vez estuvo sentado cómodamente en el asiento trasero, se inclinó y cogió su jugo de naranja.

-"Tomar el desayuno". Bebió un sorbo. –"¿Qué parece para ti?"

-"¿Por qué estás en mi auto?"… demandó, mientras hacía lo que podía para mirarlo y mantener la conducción del auto en línea recta.

-"¿Cómo más esperas que termináramos nuestra pelea?"… preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar el último pastel de manzana. Dio un gran mordisco antes de sostenerlo en sus labios para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ella empujó su mano lejos.

-"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con terminar nuestra pelea? Hemos terminado, Damon. Lo siento, pero se acabó"… dijo, tratando de mantener la calma.

-"No, no lo hicimos".

-"Sí, lo hicimos".

-"No lo creo"… dijo calmadamente, terminando el resto de pastel como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

-"Por el amor de Dios, Damon, ¡te dejé!"… le espetó, sintiendo el último hilo de paciencia romperse.

Alzó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor cuando él no dijo nada por un minuto para encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido. Por último, negó con la cabeza.

-"No, creo que habría recordado eso".

Su boca se abrió.

-"De todos modos"… continuó Damon como si no acabara de dejarla sin palabras con ese pequeño anuncio, -"Después de nuestra conversación, me di cuenta de que planeaste una semana lejos para nosotros y realmente no pude estar más de acuerdo. Una semana lejos es exactamente lo que necesitamos para trabajar en nuestros problemas".

-"Oh Dios mío"… murmuró ella, -"estás loco".

Otro encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

-"Así que, ¿adónde vamos de todos modos?" preguntó Damon, poniéndose cómodo.

-"Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte. Te voy a dejar en la siguiente parada. Puedes hacer autostop en tu camino de regreso a casa".

-"Eso realmente no va a funcionar para mí"… dijo Damon, dándole una sonrisa sexy cuando lo miró a través del espejo.

Su agarre se tensó sobre el volante mientras oraba por paciencia.

-"Damon, se acabó. Lo siento, pero tienes que aceptarlo".

-"No, no lo creo"… dijo con calma, irritándola aún más.

-"Damon"… dijo ella con firmeza.

Bella se burló en el mismo tono, haciendo sus labios temblar, ¡maldito sea!

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-"Damon, realmente me lastimaste anoche. No creo que tu…"

-"Sé que verdaderamente la jodí, Bella, pero si recuerdas, te lo dije cuando empezamos, que lo más probable era que iba a arruinar esto" dijo, interrumpiéndola.

-"Sí, lo hiciste, Damon, y anoche demostraste más allá de toda duda que no eres capaz de estar en una relación".

-"No, anoche demostré que soy un maldito idiota"… dijo con total naturalidad.

Ella no iba a discutir con eso, ya que había llegado a la misma conclusión después de escuchar lo que pasó, pero eso no quería decir que había cambiado de opinión.

-"Damon, terminamos"… dijo ella en voz más baja.

Él soltó un bufido.

-"No, no terminamos".

-"¡Sí, terminamos! ¡Deja de decir eso!"

-"No, sólo estamos peleando. Tú me amas y lo sabes malditamente bien".

Abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no pudo. Lo amaba. Más que nada en este mundo, pero la había herido la noche anterior y no estaba tan segura de que podía confiar en él para no hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando no dijo nada, él se acomodó de regreso en su asiento y dijo: -"Voy contigo así que también puedes acostumbrarte a eso. Cuanto antes terminemos la pelea, más rápido podremos pasar a la siguiente fase".

-"¿Qué fase?"… preguntó con cautela.

-"Sexo de reconciliación"… dijo, sonriendo enormemente mientras movía sus cejas.

-"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"… preguntó mientras salía del auto, pero no lo hizo antes que Bella. No era un idiota después de todo. Ella todavía estaba enojada con él y probablemente, todavía estaba buscando una manera de deshacerse de su trasero. En retrospectiva, probablemente no debería haber hecho ese comentario del sexo de reconciliación.

La hora que ellos pasaron en el área de descanso había demostrado definitivamente eso. Ella había intentado todo lo que pudo para sacarlo de su auto, pero él se negó a ceder. Finalmente, cuando ella estaba sin aliento y agotada por tratar de sacarlo del auto, en un triste intento, se dio por vencida, cerró la puerta y siguió sin hacerle caso durante las próximas dos horas.

-"Necesito comestibles"… murmuró ella infelizmente, echando otra mirada en su dirección. Cuando sus ojos se dividieron entre el súper centro Wal-Mart y su auto, él sacó las llaves de su mano.

-"¡Oye!"… Trató de quitárselas.

-"Lo siento, mi pequeño saltamontes, no me estás abandonando en Wally World"… dijo él, guardándose las llaves y dirigiéndose a la tienda, dejándola entre echar pestes de él o seguirlo. No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás ya que sabía que ella no iba a ninguna parte. Aunque Wal-Mart no sería su primera opción, esto solucionó un problema. No tenía nada de ropa desde que había estado un poco apresurado para esconderse en el coche de Bella, antes de que ella lo viera. Pero esto iba a funcionar bastante bien para él y ya que podía oler la sal en el aire, sabía exactamente qué comprar.

-"Te odio"… murmuró Bella, rabiando pasó junto a él para tomar un carro.

-"Me amas y me adoras"… le informó mientras hábilmente le quitaba el carrito y se dirigía hacia el departamento de caballeros.

En el camino se detuvo en el departamento de mujeres cuando un pequeño bikini negro le llamó la atención, y decidiendo que se vería muy bien en Bella, lo lanzó en el carrito, así como el rojo detrás de este. No estaba demasiado preocupado cuando Bella no lo siguió. Supuso que estaba en algún lugar en la tienda, tratando de calmarse o comprar un bate de béisbol para golpear su culo hasta la sumisión.

Eso estaba bien. Tenían toda una semana para trabajar en sus problemas tanto si ella quería como si no. Era suya, llano y simple, y mientras más pronto se diera cuenta de que estarían juntos para siempre, antes podría corregir el error que cometió anoche y mostrarle lo bien que podría ser entre ellos.

Después de que agarró los trajes de baño, ropa suficiente para la semana y unos pocos artículos de tocador, se dirigió a la sección de comestibles. Cuando vio el carro de Bella no pudo evitar resoplar con incredulidad. ¿De verdad pensaba que comprando porciones individuales de comida iba a alimentarlos durante una semana? Es evidente que su pelea había podrido su cerebro.

Se detuvo cerca de su carro ignorando su linda miradita y dejó todas sus cosas en su cesta.

-"¡Oye!"… dijo ella, tratando de detenerlo. –"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?".

-"Necesito más espacio en mi carro para la comida"… dijo simplemente. Se dirigió a la sección de productos lácteos, esperando que no acabara por deshacerse de su mierda para vengarse de él. Entonces, de nuevo, ella debería saber que si lo hacía él lo tomaría como una invitación a caminar desnudo toda la semana.

-"¿Por qué necesitas baño de burbujas?"… preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a su lado frente a los enfriadores de leche.

Él colocó dos galones de leche en el carro.

-"Es para ti"… dijo en un tono que le hizo saber a ella que debería ser más que evidente. A su pequeño saltamontes le encantaba tomar largos baños calientes de burbujas para relajarse, y realmente necesitaba que se relajara si él iba a convencerla de que lo perdonara, y se olvidara de esa tontería de la ruptura.

-"Esta... Bien"… dijo ella lentamente, cogiendo una familiar caja de cartón negro. –"¿Y qué pasa con estos?"… Un paquete de veinte y tamaño magnum nada menos, alguien piensa muy bien de sí mismo.

Suspirando, Damon se acercó y le arrebató la caja de condones de las manos.

-"¿Sólo una caja? Pensé que había tomado tres"… murmuró, haciendo gala de buscar en su carrito por las otras. Finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación regresó la caja. –"Recuérdame coger unas cuantas más a la salida".

Con eso se dirigió a la sección de galletas, sabiendo que ella definitivamente iba a seguirlo esta vez.

-"¿Por qué demonios te lo recordaría? No vamos a necesitar una caja, ¡mucho menos tres!"

Damon realmente no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pequeño anuncio.

-"Está bien"… dijo, cogiendo la caja de condones y colocándola en el estante superior entre unos higos y galletas de jalea. –"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso".

El daño ya había sido hecho la noche anterior. Por supuesto, si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, él habría arrastrado su trasero a la sala de emergencias por la píldora del día siguiente, pero con Bella, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo respecto a todo el asunto. En realidad, se sentía un poco excitado ante la idea de ella teniendo a su hijo.

Hasta hace unas horas no había pensado mucho en las consecuencias de la noche pasada. Había estado tan asustado porque había perdido a Bella para siempre, que realmente lo pensó poco, pero una vez que se encontró metido en su pequeño escondite no había tenido mucho que hacer salvo pensar.

Cuando se permitió considerar tener un niño, puede haberse asustado un poco. Afortunadamente, ella había estado reventando la radio así que probablemente no lo oyó hiperventilando. Después de que por fin logró calmarse, se permitió pensar en Bella embarazada con su hijo. Había estado un poco sorprendido cuando la idea no lo asustó.

Pronto estaba imaginando niñas con traviesos ojos castaños y trenzas, pidiéndole jugar al té. Por supuesto, traería comida de verdad a la fiesta. Ninguno de esos pretendidos alimentos de mierda para sus niñas.

Para el momento en que Bella se había detenido para el desayuno, él había estado más tranquilo acerca de todo. Ya había decidido hacer caso omiso de esas tonterías de ruptura. Era ridículo, y sabía que tarde o temprano Bella se daría cuenta, así que ellos podrían empezar a trabajar en su equipo de béisbol de chicas.

-"¿Lo estabas?"… preguntó Bella, viéndose tan condenadamente confusa y adorable.

-"Malditamente cierto"… dijo él, agarrando varios paquetes de galletas y arrojándolos en su carrito. –"Nada debe interponerse entre nosotros cuando estamos haciendo el amor"… explicó, amando la forma en que su pequeño rostro se puso rojo brillante.

-"¡No vamos a hacer eso otra vez!"… siseó ella en voz baja.

-"¿No hacerlo otra vez? Por favor". Si había una cosa que sabía sobre su pequeño saltamontes era que ella era tan insaciable en la cama como él. La tendría en su lecho al final del día, garantizado.

Chicas literalmente me caigo de sueño… fui nana por 48 de mis pequeñas sobrinas y realmente estoy con 3 horas de sueño y por ustedes hice este capitulo las quiero mucho y si puedo subiré otro en unos momentos solo esperen y manténganse atentas… las kiere mucho mili


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

-"¿Puedo tener mis llaves de regreso?"… le preguntó Bella, tendiéndole la mano expectante justo mientras Damon colocaba la última bolsa en el asiento trasero.

-"No"… dijo él, haciendo que la palabra se desplegara, dando un paso por delante de ella y subiendo en el asiento del conductor.

Suspirando, Bella se metió en el lado del pasajero, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con él y realmente no tenía la energía. Lo único que quería hacer era encontrar la cabaña, tomar un baño y dormir durante el próximo día o dos.

Retiró la mano cuando Damon trató de sostenerla. En lugar de argumentar él actuaba como si nada pasara y se centró en las indicaciones impresas. Pasados unos minutos le tomó la mano de nuevo.

Después de dos minutos de un tira y jala, Bella se dio por vencida y le permitió tener su triste pequeña victoria, mentalmente prometiéndose todo tipo de venganza cuando él sonrió con suficiencia. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir así que se acomodó en el asiento de cuero fresco y trató de no quedarse dormida.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo retrovisor y se estrecharon contra la gran pila de bolsas de supermercado. Volvió su mirada hacia Damon.

-"Espero que no esperes que cocine para ti". Ella decidió que si él hacía un puchero ante aquel anuncio iba a romper los puños de furia en su trasero.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-"No tienes permiso cocinar esta semana"… le dijo, sorprendiéndola completamente.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Estás de vacaciones. No quiero que levantes un dedo"… dijo, levantando sus manos entrelazadas y presionando un dulce beso en la parte posterior de su mano. Cuando ella sintió que se empezaba a derretir se recordó lo que él hizo la última noche y por qué.

Después de un último intento inútil de tirar de su mano, Bella suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, mirando mientras pasaban pequeñas casas, complejos de apartamentos, pequeños negocios. Diez minutos después pasaron por un centro comercial y entraron en una pintoresca carretera escénica que los llevó más allá de varios grandes hoteles a lo largo de la playa.

Bella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Damon dijo: -"Creo que esto es".

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y vio que se dirigían a varias pequeñas cabañas. Un minuto más tarde estaban en el largo camino de entrada de una pequeña cabaña de un nivel.

-"¿Tienes la llave?"… le preguntó Damon, dejando el auto parqueado y apagándolo.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, ella asintió. Sin decir palabra, se bajó del auto y caminó hasta el pasillo corto con conchas trituradas y entró en la casa, decidiendo que se encargaría de Damon más tarde. En este momento estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada más que tomar un baño y una siesta. Miró alrededor de la casa y observó que era más lindo que en las fotos que el agente de bienes raíces de su abuela le envió.

Los muebles de mimbre en la sala de estar eran pequeños, pero parecían sorprendentemente cómodos, observó mientras caminaba a través de la puerta abierta hacia la pequeña cocina-comedor y miró por las puertas dobles de cristal.

Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el choque de las olas contra la playa de arena suave. No había manera de que una cabaña en una playa privada sólo costara mil dólares de alquiler por una semana.

-"Maldita sea"… maldijo Bella, pisando fuerte con el pie. Una vez más, su abuela la había engañado. Cuando Bella le preguntó a la abuela si su agente de bienes raíces podría mirar propiedades de alquiler para ella, debería haber sabido que la abuela no sería capaz de evitar precipitarse y encargarse de ello.

Nadie en su familia entendía por qué quería hacerlo por su cuenta, y mucho menos la abuela. Bella sabía que su abuela tenía buenas intenciones y que estaba preocupada por ella pero realmente deseaba que dejara de tirar trucos como éste.

No había absolutamente ninguna duda en la mente de Bella de que su abuela había pagado más de la mitad del precio del alquiler.

Bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora mismo. Más importante aún, estaba demasiado malditamente cansada para estar enojada. En algún momento de esta semana iría a la ciudad y preguntaría por ahí para saber lo que valía una propiedad de alquiler en esta zona. Entonces le enviaría a su abuela la diferencia.

-"¿Estás segura de que este lugar sólo cuesta mil dólares?"… le preguntó Damon, colocando una docena de bolsas de comestibles en medio de la mesa.

Bella miró por encima del hombro y suspiró. Un problema más con el que tratar. Empujó sus mechones detrás de su oreja y sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero.

-"Mira, ¿por qué no llamas a uno de los chicos para que te recoja? Se necesitarían unas cinco horas para que alguien llegara aquí". Esperaba dormir mientras llegaban por Damon.

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"… le preguntó mientras vaciaba las bolsas y empezaba a acomodar la comida.

-"Porque no te vas a quedar aquí"… dijo sin rodeos.

Él soltó un bufido.

-"Lo digo en serio, Damon" dijo dando un paso adelante, bloqueándolo de acomodar el helado. Él simplemente la esquivó y lo guardó.

-"No voy a ninguna parte, Bella".

-"Mira"… dijo, tomando una respiración profunda y calmada, -"Te voy a dar un paseo en este momento a uno de los hoteles que pasamos por el camino. Puedes quedarte allí hasta que alguien pueda venir a buscarte".

-"Me voy a quedar aquí, Bella, hasta que resolvamos esto"… dijo con firmeza.

-"Tú no te vas a quedar aquí. Antes que nada, he pagado..."

-"Aquí"… dijo Damon, interrumpiéndola, golpeando un cheque sobre la mesa de roble blanco de la cocina. –"Estoy pagando por la casa así que no debería haber ningún problema".

Damon era la única persona, además de su abuela, que conocía que aún llevaba cheques en su cartera. Tomó el cheque y frunció el ceño cuando vio que él tenía la intención de pagar el monto total.

Sostuvo el cheque ante él.

-"No voy a aceptar esto".

-"Sí, lo harás"… dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la sala. –"Si lo rompes, sólo escribiré otro cuando lleguemos a casa".

Bella dobló el cheque y se lo metió en su bolsillo trasero. Un argumento más para tener más tarde, pensó miserablemente. En este momento estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse. Entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia el pequeño pasillo a la derecha, decidiendo que iría por sus maletas después de su siesta, con la esperanza de que le daría energía para lidiar con estas tonterías.

Se dirigió hacia la única puerta en el pasillo y casi tropezó con Damon cuando estaba saliendo.

-"Lo siento"… dijo él, dando un paso a un lado para que pudiera entrar en la habitación. –"Estaba trayendo las maletas".

-"Gracias"… murmuró, sintiéndose más cansada de lo que podía recordar.

No había dormido para nada la noche anterior y la anterior a esa se había quedado hasta tarde viendo películas y acurrucándose.

-"Te ves cansada, bebé"… dijo, extendiendo su mano para tocar su rostro, para luego dejarla caer en el último segundo. –"Mira"… dijo, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, -"Por qué no te vas a relajar. Podemos hablar de todo más tarde".

Estaba en la punta de su lengua decirle que no había nada de qué hablar, pero eso sólo comenzaría una pelea, así que simplemente asintió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Miró el pequeño dormitorio y casi gimió. Este lugar habría sido perfecto para una escapada romántica si Damon no hubiera ido y arruinado todo. Lanzó una mirada de anhelo hacia la cama antes de ir al baño. Aunque no quería otra cosa que acurrucarse en la cama, desesperadamente necesitaba sumergirse en un baño caliente. No importaba que tuviera que estar a treinta y dos grados en la pequeña cabaña. Todavía estaba dolorida entre las piernas de la noche anterior y sabía que no sería capaz de dormir hasta que tomara una aspirina y se sumergiera en un baño de agua caliente durante un tiempo.

Sólo era otro recordatorio de lo que había hecho anoche. Todavía no podía creer que la había herido así. A pesar del pasado defectuoso de citas de Damon, confiaba en él, más que en nadie. Él era la única persona que nunca se aprovechó de su tendencia de "umbrales".

Él había sido amable, dulce y considerado con ella y nunca trató de manipularla para hacer algo que no quería hacer. Cuando estaban intimando, ni una sola vez la había presionado para obtener más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Eso por sí solo la había hecho amarlo aún más. Demasiadas veces en su pasado los hombres se habían salido de su camino para coaccionarla para que diera un paso que no estaba lista para dar.

Cuando ella se negaba, trataban de hablarle dulcemente, manipularla, culparla, hasta que finalmente se enojaban. Más de un hombre había terminado las cosas con ella cuando no iba a dormir con él. Había sido llamada perra más veces de lo que quería recordar. El hecho de que había sido sincera acerca de su nivel de comodidad sexual no le había importado.

Había habido varios hombres que pusieron fin a las cosas tan pronto como les dijo que no tendría relaciones sexuales con ellos, pero otros pensaban que estaba mintiendo, burlándose de ellos, o creándoles un desafío. Cuando finalmente se daban cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo, terminaban las cosas, se volvían fríos y crueles. Algunos se habían quedado alrededor un poco más esperando que cambiara de opinión, pero nunca lo hizo.

Eso hasta Damon.

Su reacción había sido cualquier cosa menos típica o esperada. En lugar de discutir o cuestionarla, él había aceptado fácilmente lo que le había dicho con una sonrisa y un poco de broma. Cada vez que intimaban se preparaba para que Damon la presionara a tener sexo, pero él nunca lo hizo. Ni una vez. Incluso aquellos momentos en los que sabía que él se estaba muriendo para tenerla, no lo había hecho. Había apretado los dientes y aceptado lo que le ofrecía, y fue por eso se sintió cómoda y lista para hacer el amor con él anoche.

Tomar el siguiente paso con Damon se había sentido tan natural anoche. No fue sino hasta después de su pequeño anuncio que lamentaba lo que había hecho.

Él lo hizo porque pensó que ella estaba jugando con él sólo para terminar jugando con ella. Ayer por la noche la había manipulado a dormir con él para probar algo y en realidad tenía las pelotas para anunciarlo como si no fuera gran cosa.

Se limpió una lágrima. Era algo muy importante para ella. Había esperado toda su vida por el hombre correcto y el momento adecuado sólo para ser utilizada por el hombre que pensó que se preocupaba por ella. Él dijo que la amaba anoche, pero en realidad no lo hacía. No había duda de que él se preocupaba por ella un poco, ¿pero amor? No. Lo de anoche demostraba más allá de toda duda que Damon no era capaz de amarla. Si la amara no la habría tratado tan cruelmente.

La verdad era, que Damon era terco. Fue la razón por la que se acostó con ella para demostrar algo, y la misma razón por la que se escondió en su auto y estaba siendo testarudo acerca de esta ruptura. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hubieran dejado con anterioridad y probablemente no lo estaba manejando bien. A Damon le gusta tener la última palabra cuando se trataba de mujeres y tener a su tímida vecina dejándolo probablemente lastimó su ego.

No había absolutamente no ninguna duda en su mente de que si lo aceptaba de vuelta, la dejaría en cuestión de semanas, sólo para que él pudiera ser el que tomara esa decisión. Era mejor para todos que terminaran las cosas ahora.

De esta manera sólo estaría decepcionada de Damon y no lo odiaría, aunque tal vez eso fuera lo mejor también.

Se detuvo en la puerta del baño y suspiró pesadamente mientras veía el humeante baño de burbujas que Damon había preparado en la bañera. Incluso había puesto una toalla y su playera favorita para cambiarse después.

-"Estúpido patán"… murmuró, una vez más impidiéndose a sí misma derretirse. Sólo tenía que recordar que todo esto era un juego para él y ella estaría bien.

Wow 2 capitulo voy por el tercero o me dan treguaa hasta mañana… plisss no doy mas de sueñooo


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

-"Tú, maldito idiota".

Damon no podía discutir eso. Realmente había estropeado todo y necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar una manera de arreglarlo, es por eso que llamó a la artillería pesada.

Su padre.

-"Dime que esta es una broma de mal gusto"… dijo su padre con recelo.

-"Ojala pudiera, papá"… dijo Damon, mirando por encima de su hombro a la pequeña cabaña mientras caminaba por la orilla del agua.

Había estado paseando aquí afuera desde hace tres horas, tratando de averiguar qué demonios debería hacer. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que estaba hasta el cuello aquí y necesitaba a alguien con una historia fascinante de cómo solucionar cagadas con mujeres y sólo se le ocurrió una persona.

Su papá lo arruinó con su mamá más veces de las que deberían ser humanamente posibles. No es que él la engañara. Ella simplemente lo mataría si alguna vez siquiera pensaba en eso. No, su papá podría ser un bastardo arrogante y testarudo que llevaba a su madre al borde de la locura innumerables veces durante los años.

-"Veamos si lo entiendo, dejaste que una estúpida mujerzuela de un bar te convenciera de que mi dulce y pequeña Bella"… dijo su padre, haciendo que él sacudiera su cabeza con tristeza. Bella logró tener a su padre en la palma de su mano con esos pastelitos y compró su amor eterno con el pollo frito, la ensalada de papa y las galletas M&M. La obsesión del hombre con la comida era realmente patética.

Gracias a Dios él no tenía ese problema.

-"¿… alguna vez hiciste algo tan cruel? ¿Después sigues adelante y la cagas en vez de hablar con ella? ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?"… su padre prácticamente gritó, haciendo que Damon sostuviera el celular de Bella a varios metros de su oreja.

-"Sé que metí la pata, papá"… dijo Damon una vez que su papá dejó de gritar. –"Mira, necesito ayuda para saber cómo arreglarlo".

-"No te mereces a mi Bella"… dijo simplemente su padre.

Damon apenas se contuvo de poner sus ojos en blanco. Su padre era un vendido por la comida.

-"¿Se te ha ocurrido que si no arreglo las cosas con Bella, ella nunca te hará ese pastel de crema Boston que te prometió?"… dijo él, sabiendo que la forma de llegar a su padre era amenazar su comida.

Su comentario fue recibido con una corta pausa.

-"Está bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer"… dijo su padre, ahora concentrado: -"necesitas retroceder y dejar de pedir disculpas".

Damon frunció el ceño.

¿Dejar de pedir disculpas? Eso no sonaba bien.

-"Mmmm, no necesitas seguir recordándole lo gran idiota que eres. Ya lo sabe, créeme. Ahora mismo, necesitas trabajar en estar ahí para ella. No la presiones. De hecho, te sugeriría que trabajes en recordarle cuánto te preocupas por ella y qué tan bueno eres para ella".

Asentí lentamente.

-"Puedo hacer eso".

Su padre resopló con incredulidad.

-"Si puedo"… insistió Damon, prometiéndose que después de recuperar a Bella, haría que le hiciera un pastel de crema Boston sólo para poder restregárselo en la cara al anciano.

-"Sólo trata de no estropearlo, porque si me cuestas a Bella, voy a repudiarte"… dijo su padre antes de colgar.

Damon colocó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió de regreso a la cabaña, decidiendo que no había momento como el presente para empezar. Tenía que recordarle lo bien que estaban juntos y por qué lo adoraba. No debería ser tan difícil. De hecho, estaba seguro de que un pequeño problema iba a garantizar que no podía vivir sin él.

Entró en la cocina justo cuando Bella entró a la habitación pisoteando con murmuró algo sobre sus pelotas que él decidió ignorar cuando ella se dirigió al refrigerador. Agarró una gaseosa fría y la bebió mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Lucía exhausta, se dio cuenta mientras se apoyaba contra la mesada. Tenía que dejar de sonreír. Esto iba a ser tan fácil.

-"¿No podías dormir?"… preguntó casualmente, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella lo necesitaba y lo sabía malditamente bien. Esta iba a ser la forma en que se quedaría cerca de ella mientras hacía su mejor intento para convencerla de que lo perdone.

Bella empujó la soda sobre la mesa, tomó un trago de Coca y simplemente le mostró el dedo corazón mientras salía de la habitación.

Genial. Ya la estaba cagando, pensó, caminando detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe en su cara. Después de contar hasta diez, dos veces, golpeó la puerta.

-"Vete".

Suspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para ver la del baño cerrarse de golpe. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó.

-"Bella, yo…"

-"Mira, Damon, de verdad no puedo hacer esto contigo ahora mismo"… dijo Bella, sin molestarse en abrir la puerta para enfrentarlo, haciendo que Damon se preguntara si sus tendencias pusilánimes habían regresado. Eso no sería bueno para ninguno de ellos. Necesitaba que lo enfrentara, no que simplemente lo evitara. Deja que termine de vestirme, después te llevaré a un hotel.

-"No"… dijo él firmemente. No había ninguna manera en que se fuera. Iban a solucionar esto le gustara o no, y tenía la sensación de que ella no quería.

-"Bien"… rechinó ella. –"Entonces, yo me voy".

Oh, diablos no.

Si ella se iba ahora, no habría nada que la detuviera de dejar su trasero por su bien. No había duda en su mente de que ella no pretendía llevarlo a casa ahora, lo cual significaba, que probablemente no llegaría hasta mañana en la tarde. Para ese entonces, ella podría estar en cualquier lugar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para convencerse de que podía hacerlo mejor, ella podía, pero ese no era el punto. Él no podía dejarla partir, no ahora, ni nunca.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta antes de precipitarse hacia la pequeña mochila de Bella que a ella le gustaba llamar bolso. La revisó hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. Sin duda así sólo se iba a enojar más, pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Se guardó su billetera y rápidamente revisó sus pantalones usados, sacando el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo de adelante y las llaves del auto antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Sólo le tomó un minuto encontrar el escondite perfecto, una de las decenas de canastas decorativas que recubrían el techo. No había forma de que Bella llegara ahí o lo encontrara. Después de un minuto, decidió agregar el celular. Lo apagó, lo agregó a la pila y cubrió sus huellas.

Sabiendo que no había forma de que Bella lo dejara hasta que solucionaran las cosas, Damon se relajó por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó. Caminó hasta la cocina sintiéndose seguro de que su pequeño plan iba a funcionar.

Agarró un refresco frío del refrigerador, deseando que fuera una cerveza, y se dirigió a la playa. Mientras que a su pequeño saltamontes no se le permitiera beber, entonces él no bebería. No es que él realmente esperara que estuviera embarazada, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Hasta que él no estuviera seguro de que no estaba embarazada de su hijo ni siquiera probaría una gota de alcohol, lo cual iba a hacer que sea más difícil tratar con él. Aunque reconoció que ayudaría emborracharla, él no estaba dispuesto a dañar a ningún supuesto bebé o a que después ella le tirara en cara que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo perdonó. Para esto, la quería totalmente sobria, especialmente ya que ella probablemente encontraría una forma de arreglar esto porque él estaba bastante seguro de que él sólo conseguiría cagarla más.

-"¡Cabrón!"… escuchó gritar a Bella desde algún lugar tras él.

La miró y sonrió, viéndola acercarse hecha una furia con sus pequeños puños balanceándose a su lado. Volvió a acomodarse los cabellos, mirándolo contra la brillante luz del sol.

-"¿Qué hiciste, tú, cabrón?"… demandó ella, deteniéndose a medio metro de él.

-"¿Qué?"… preguntó inocentemente, tomando un trago de refresco.

-"¡Tú sabes qué!"… espetó.

-"Hmmm, de verdad no"… murmuró, tratando de no sonreír cuando ella gruñó con irritación.

-"Mi billetera"… masculló con los dientes apretados. –"La necesito de regreso para poder irme".

-"Entonces no la vas a conseguir"… dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Pensó que la ayudaría a que lo deje? Demonios, su pequeño saltamontes todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

-"Bien"… dijo entre diente. –"Dame mi celular para que pueda llamar a alguien" demandó, estirando su mano expectante.

-"Lo siento, tampoco puedo hacer eso"… dijo él, suspirando pesadamente.

De verdad, ¿no sabía nada de él?

-"¿Qué hay de las llaves de mi auto?"… preguntó, mirándolo con cautela.

Frunció los labios pensando. Sería mejor para ellos si ella estaba limitada a la cabaña y al centro de la ciudad a un kilómetro y medio por la carretera.

-"No, lo siento, eso tampoco funcionará para mí".

-"¡Esto es secuestro!"… balbuceó con incredulidad.

-"No, no lo es".

-"¡Sí, lo es!"

-"Nop".

-"¿Cómo diablos lo llamarías?"… demandó ella, sacándole el refresco y terminándoselo.

-"¿Una escapada romántica?"

Ella soltó un bufido.

-"Si realmente no quieres estar aquí, entonces ve adentro y usa el teléfono de la casa para llamar a alguien"… sugirió él inocentemente.

Ella parecía a punto de estallar sus lindos puños de furia.

-"Sabes muy bien que no sé ninguno de los números de teléfono de Memoria"… espetó. Sí, él sabía eso. Bella, afortunadamente, dependía mucho de la tecnología. Una vez que un número era agregado a su lista de contactos, nunca lo volvía a mirar. Ese pedacito de información por lo general hacía que pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero ahora lo complacía inmensamente.

-"Entonces, creo que estás atrapada aquí"… dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente hacia él.

-"Entonces"… dijo él alegremente, -"¿quieres ir a nadar, de pesca?"… Señaló una gran pared de roca que se metía doscientos setenta metros en el océano, -"¿o tienes hambre? Puedo preparar unas hamburguesas en muy poco tiempo".

Con una última mirada que prometía daño corporal, Bella salió corriendo de regreso a la cabaña.

Damon regresó a la cabaña sin molestarse en comprobar las puertas corredizas de cristal. La pequeña sonrisa engreída de Bella le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ella lo había encerrado afuera. Él le permitiría esta pequeña victoria, decidió mientras recogía su camisa del sillón, se la ponía y se dirigía a la ciudad. Probablemente, no había necesidad de decirle que ya había tomado las llaves de la cabaña.

Tendría que venir a él, tarde o temprano.

Mmmm nos vemos mañana buenas nochecitas…


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Tres en punto de la mañana y Bella estaba cerca de llorar. Estaba tan increíblemente cansada. Su cabeza punzaba y se sentía enferma del estómago. No había dormido en cinco días.

Ni siquiera un guiño.

Tristemente no tenía nada que ver con la cabaña. La cama era firme, justo cómo le gustaba, el aire acondicionado funcionaba perfectamente manteniendo la pequeña cabaña a una fría temperatura de veinte grados y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas golpeando contra la playa. En realidad deseaba que hubiera algo de lo que quejarse, porque eso significaría que irse a uno de los hoteles atrás en el camino le proveería del sueño que su cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente.

La razón por la que no podía dormir era bastante sencilla. El bastardo que se rehusaba a irse sin importar cuántas veces le rogó, suplicó y amenazó era cien por ciento responsable de este pequeño problema. Ser así de dependiente de otra persona para dormir no era saludable ni normal, pero sin importar cuántas veces trató de hacerle entender ese mensaje a su extenuado cuerpo no escuchaba.

Intentó de todo en los últimos tres días. Al principio pensó que la relajación haría el truco, así que había tomado una docena de baños calientes, leído unos libros e incluso un relajante paseo por la playa bajo la luz de la luna. Cuando la relajación no funcionó trató con actividad vigorosa. Nadó, hizo largas caminatas y limpió la cabaña de arriba abajo.

Absolutamente nada funcionó. No había forma de que pudiera manejar otro día sin dormir, mucho menos los cuatros días que Damon estaba determinado a estar al pendiente de ella.

Se sentó en la cama y pateó las sábanas para librarse de ellas. Maldición. Si iba a estar atrapada con él, entonces bien podría sacar algo de ello. Abrió su puerta de par en par y caminó por el corto pasillo.

Damon le echó un vistazo y suspiró. No estuvo muy sorprendida de encontrarlo despierto. Parecía que esta pequeña adicción iba en ambas direcciones, afortunadamente, porque si iba a sufrir entonces él también. Reconoció que su incapacidad para dormir podría tener más que ver con las pequeñas sillas de mimbre en las que estaba forzado a sentarse toda la noche.

-"No sé qué hiciste, pero me arruinaste el sueño y dado que no me darás mis cosas de nuevo he decidido que me permitirás el uso de tu cuerpo para dormir"… aclaró, temiendo que tal vez la malinterpretara, hasta que regresemos a casa y pueda obtener una prescripción para pastillas para dormir de mi doctor.

Damon simplemente la miró con ojos enrojecidos.

-"Está bien"… dijo ella con firmeza, asintiendo para ella misma. –"Mueve tu trasero"… dijo, indicándole la habitación con la cabeza.

-"No"… dijo él suavemente.

Ella le entrecerró los ojos.

-"No me hagas lastimarte, Damon. Estoy demasiado cansada para cualquier estupidez esta noche, así que mueve el trasero".

Negó tercamente con la cabeza.

-"No hasta que prometas pasar los últimos cuatro días conmigo".

-"No".

Habían roto y él de verdad necesitaba aceptar eso, en especial porque regresarían a trabajar en dos semanas. Ella no quería tener que lidiar con nada de esta tontería en el trabajo. Él necesitaba aceptar esto para que ambos pudieran continuar. Ya era suficientemente duro estar cerca de él y no ser capaz de tocarlo.

Lo amaba demasiado y esto la estaba matando. Lo mejor que podían hacer por ambos era dejarlo ir ahora para que ella tuviera algún tiempo, incluso unos días, para llorar por su relación. Ya sabía que tendría que poner la casa en el mercado y buscar un nuevo empleo tan pronto como regresara.

Después de esto sabía que nunca lograría estar en la misma habitación que él o mirarlo pasearse afuera sin sentir que su corazón se rompía. Necesitaba poner tanta distancia entre ellos como pudiera si esperaba sobrevivir a esto.

-"Nos quedan cuatro días, Bella. Si quieres dormir entonces me darás lo que quiero".

-"Necesitas dormir tanto como yo"… señaló ella.

Asintió en acuerdo.

-"Estoy dispuesto a no dormir si es lo que se necesita".

-"No vamos a volver"… dijo ella, sintiéndose más exhausta de lo que había estado hace cinco minutos.

-"No estoy pidiendo eso, Bella. Estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo real contigo".

-"¿Esperas que crea eso?"

-"Sí"… dijo él, sonando tan exhausto como ella se sentía. –"Sólo quiero tiempo contigo".

Lo consideró por un momento. En este punto estaba dispuesta a soltar sus riñones si eso significaba dormir un poco.

-"Bien"… dijo lentamente. –"Pero sólo tiempo. Sin besos, sexo o tocar".

Suspiró con evidente alivio mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Eso está bien"… dijo él, pasando a su lado y caminando a su habitación. Ella lo siguió, impaciente por dormir un poco finalmente.

-"La ropa interior se queda puesta"… anunció ella, mientras entraba en la habitación.

Damon se puso de nuevo su ropa interior de un tirón, probablemente demasiado cansado para discutir, y se dejó caer en la cama. Después de una leve vacilación, Bella se acostó y se acurrucó contra él. En cuestión de minutos sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y empezaba a dormirse.

-"¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡Va a morderme!"… chilló Bella, saltando hacia atrás cuando el pequeño cangrejo se movió hacia ella.

Damon soltó una risita mientras veía a su pequeña saltamontes correr de puntillas, tratando de escapar del pequeño cangrejo que en realidad sí parecía que se la tenía jurada. Cada vez que Bella cambiaba de dirección también lo hacía el cangrejo.

Ahora, Damon podría muy fácilmente arreglar este pequeño problema por su pequeña saltamontes si la cargaba en brazos, pero estaba siguiendo sus reglas. Sólo tenía cuatro días para convencerla de que no podía vivir sin él, y si eso significaba que tenía que seguir sus reglas para pasar tiempo con ella entonces las seguiría al pie de la letra. No iba a darle una razón para romper su acuerdo.

Era por eso que una hora antes cuando se levantó para encontrar a Bella acurrucada en sus brazos, rápidamente saltó de la cama y se alejó de ella. Pareció un poco confundida y dolida, y él casi ignoró las reglas y la tomó en sus brazos, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la cabeza en el juego. Dijo buenos días y la dejó para que tomara una ducha, y no unírsele casi lo había matado, y les preparó el almuerzo.

Después de almorzar había necesitado un poco de incitación y cerca de una docena de recordatorios de que prometió pasar los últimos cuatro días con él. Con un suspiro resignado lo siguió a la playa. Por primera vez desde que arruinó sus flores un pesado e incómodo silencio surgió entre ellos.

Reprimió otra disculpa, recordando lo que su padre dijo, y caminó a su lado, tratando de descubrir qué demonios debería decirle. Desafortunadamente Bella parecía estar tan incómoda como él. Sabía que estaba a punto de sugerir que regresaran a casa de nuevo, cuando por suerte encontraron al cangrejito empeñado en atacarla.

Ahora los dos reían, mirando las travesuras del cangrejito, el incómodo silencio olvidado.

-"¡Damon!"… gritó Bella cuando el cangrejo intentó coger sus dedos.

Suspirando, Damon se inclinó y cogió al cangrejito. Lo levantó para que pudiera verlo a los pequeños ojos de insecto.

-"Es algo lindo".

Bella hizo un adorable mohín.

-"Si tú lo dices".

Se dio cuenta de que ella no hacía ningún intento de acercarse a mirarlo más de cerca. De hecho, parecía como si estuviera tratando de apartarse discretamente. Damon reprimió una sonrisa mientras se lo tendía. Ella chilló, saltando hacia atrás y casi cayó sobre su trasero en el océano.

-"¡Aléjalo de mí!"

-"Oh, vamos, Bella. Sólo quiere un besito"… dijo Damon, empujando el cangrejo hacia ella de nuevo. –"Sólo un besito".

Bella soltó una risita incluso mientras se escabullía del camino.

-"¡Vamos, le gustas!"… dijo Damon, riendo entre dientes mientras iba tras ella.

-"¡Aléjate!"… dijo Bella, riendo tan fuerte que tropezó varias veces, pero de algún modo se las arregló para quitarse cuando el cangrejo invadía su espacio personal.

-"¡Juro por Dios, voy a patearte el trasero por esto!"

Bella dejó caer su libro cuando se colgó del brazo de Damon y trató de arrastrarlo a la fuerza.

-"¡Eso es publicidad falsa!"… dijo Damon, regresando a la puerta por la que habían sido echados bruscamente hace diez minutos.

Afortunadamente los últimos meses en compañía de Damon habían curado su problema de avergonzarse fácilmente, de otro modo probablemente estaría poniéndose toda roja ahora mismo y deseando que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y la tragara entera mientras la gente se detenía para mirarlos boquiabiertos.

-"Estaban cerrando"… señaló ella suavemente.

-"Esa no es excusa"… dijo él, fulminando con la mira al personal en espera que los miraba nerviosamente desde detrás de las cortinas.

-"Creo que se quedaron sin comida"… dijo Bella, haciendo lo posible por no reírse cuando él hizo un puchero.

-"Bastardos"… murmuró Damon.

-"Vamos, te dejaré que me invites a una película tardía"… dijo ella, tirando de su brazo. Renuentemente, él dejó que le mostrara el camino, sólo lanzando una ocasional mirada de anhelo hacia el restaurante. Bella hizo lo que pudo por no poner los ojos en blanco. El hombre estaba demasiado obsesionado con la comida. Conforme se ponían en la larga fila afuera del cine un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

-"Nunca me llevaste al bufet de un restaurante en casa"… señaló. Ahora que pensaba en ello en realidad le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho. Parecía el tipo perfecto de restaurante para Damon, demonios, para Damon y su padre. Ambos adoraban la comida, lo que era probablemente el motivo por el que sus padres se detuvieran en un solo niño. Sólo el pensar en un montón de pequeños Damon corriendo y comiendo fuera con sus padres y en casa era aterrador.

Damon murmuró algo.

-"¿Qué?"… preguntó ella, apartando la vista de la lista de películas exhibiéndose.

-"Dije, que me han vetado"… refunfuñó infeliz. –"Es todo política aspiró".

-"Aja… ¿y tu padre?"… preguntó, ya teniendo la sensación de cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

-"A él lo vetaron desde 1995"… dijo Damon con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Ya veo"… dijo ella, torciendo los labios.

-"En dos años la banda en Las Vegas será levantada. Estamos planeando un gran viaje"… dijo, mirándola esperanzado.

Bella abrió la boca para recordarle que no iban a estar haciendo nada juntos en dos años cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-"¿Has sido vetado en Las Vegas?"

-"No de Las Vegas, sólo de todos los buffets"… dijo Damon con un encogimiento de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"¿Todos los buffets?"… quiso saber ella, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa. Tenía que haber cientos de buffets en Las Vegas.

-"Supongo que tuvieron una junta o algo así. Como dije antes, todo es política"… dijo Damon señalándole que avanzara en la fila.

Durante unos minutos estuvo demasiado atónita para decir algo. Sabía que amaban la comida pero vaya…

-"¿Qué película quieres ver?"… preguntó Damon, sacándola de sus aterradores pensamientos.

Bella rápidamente echó un vistazo a la lista, a punto de decirle a Damon que escogiera una cuando vio una película que había estado esperando para ver durante un tiempo.

-"Que tal"… "Al Infierno y de regreso"… sugirió.

Damon frunció el ceño.

-"¿Aquella con Edward y Dana Pierce?"

Ella asintió.

-"Bien"… dijo con poniendo los ojos en blanco exageradamente, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ella. Una película para chicas será. Compró los boletos y se encaminó hacia el puesto de comida. Sólo necesito algo para comer antes de desmayarme.

Estiró el brazo para tomar su mano, sólo para dejarla caer. Su sonrisa se volvió educada mientras le hacía señas para que fuera delante de él. Bella forzó una sonrisa mientras se ponía delante de él en la fila, recordándose a sí misma que esto era exactamente lo que ella quería. Quería regresar a ser amigos, incluso si era sólo por poco tiempo, así que Damon aceptando eso inmediatamente era algo bueno, se dijo a sí misma.

Después de que compraron sus bocadillos, bueno los bocadillos de Damon porque ella todavía estaba llena, encontraron dos asientos en el medio hacia el frente. Afortunadamente los cortos ya se estaban exhibiendo así que Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para poner su cabeza en orden. Realmente tenía que detenerse a sí misma de desear que Damon la tocara, la abrazara y la besara.

Habían roto. Por supuesto Damon lo aceptó y ella también debería hacerlo. Era lo mejor sin importar cuánto la hacía querer llorar.

Ultimos Capitulos disfruten las quiero… nos leemos el miércoles


End file.
